NIGHT by NIGHT
by BellaMorgan1
Summary: AU. Almost seven months after the end of DAY by DAY: Alec fights for Max with the help of his family. Part 2 of Day and Night Series
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

(Alec has to deal with a problem employee.)

"Valentine, listen. I understand that you have an issue with Alec, but you haven't even tried to work it out with him. You have no proof that he has done anything wrong to you." Tessa sighed from her desk chair; Valentine thought for sure that he would be getting the team lead position and took it out on Alec every day for the last seven months. Tessa made Alec write up Valentine twice for his antics over the last seven months which didn't make the situation better, but it was one step closer to her being able to fire him. Valentine had been a problem for her in the last six years, but it was hard for her to write him up when she was not his first line supervisor. "I'm over the complaining."

There was a knock on her door, then it opened, and Alec came in. "You called me." He took a seat next to Valentine, ignoring the obvious move of Valentine's moving away from him.

"Yes, Mr. Morgenstern has another issue to bring up to us." She held her hand out to show Alec who she was talking about.

Alec nodded, it had been a long seven months; very exhausting and stressful. "Of course, what is the problem?" He wanted to add 'this time,' but he had to restrain himself. That would only make the situation worse, and that would do no one any good.

"Mr. Morgenstern, if you wouldn't mind." Tessa changed the direction of her hand to point at Alec; she was going to make him complain himself.

"I don't feel comfortable working for someone like him." He looked away from Alec and straight at Tessa.

"Someone like me?" Alec frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Your sexual orientation. I can't work for someone like you. You might make advances at me." He growled at him, hissing out a sigh at Alec.

"What?" Alec couldn't seem to understand what he meant. As if the English words didn't equal a language he spoke. "You think I would make advances at you."

"Well, you did it to Magnus. Shows you would do it to anyone."

Alec blinked, looking at Tessa, "What?" He really couldn't wrap his head around the conversation he was having. "You honestly think I would make advances at you?" He was really having a problem with this line of discussion. "Valentine, I can promise you I would not make advances at you."

"How can I be sure?"

"Valentine," Tessa cut in. "I think you need to take a step back and think about what you're saying."

"I know what I'm saying."

"Then if you think that same thing every woman at this company can say they don't want to work with you because you might make advances at them." She tried to explain to him but based the look on his face; he wasn't getting it. "Listen, I have already spoken to HR about this and they have agreed you cannot leave a team because you don't like that a member of that team is gay. However, with that said I will be changing your team. This will be your last chance. If your new team lead writes you up just once it, will be your third strike and you will be terminated from this company. Do I make myself clear?"

Valentine stood up, "Good."

"Go to HR."

Valentine narrowed his eyes and left the office, hitting the back of Alec's chair as he left; not apologizing.

Alec sighed, "Well that's a first, but I feel like it won't be the last."

"He would have just found another excuse." She sat up straighter than normal. "Will has been doing a good job with the team lead position but we are having some issues with his lack of customer service skills. He's learning but slower than I would have liked. I want you to go downstairs and help him; I already told him to expect you."

Alec sighed, "On my way."

"Alec," She waits for him to turn back to you, "Thank you. I know Will would agree, he doesn't want to lose his post."

He just left at that moment without a word; he didn't want to go down there. Magnus was there as well as the memories of their moments in his old office. It wasn't a bad thing but not something he wanted to focus on right now. He was in a bad mood once again thanks to Valentine, at least he was going to be off his team.

He made sure to take the stairs, hoping it will help relax him. Once he was through the glass doors, he could hear that Will wasn't in his office. He listened to the laughter from the bullpen area, but stopped with a smile; Magnus' laugh echoed with the rest, but he would know that laugh everywhere.

He turned the corner and boomed out, "Do you guys still not do anything around here?"

Will turned around, "Alec, finally, I've been waiting."

"Tessa just told me to come see you; your skills are lacking." He smirked at him. "Ready?"

"Ha! So funny." Will smiled. Jace was gone from his desk, Jem was sitting with his feet up, while Will's old desk was empty, no computer or any IT equipment at all. "Let's go into my office."

Alec looked at Magnus who had a smile on his face. "Hey." They spent a lot of time avoiding each other at work as to not mix business with personal; Magnus had finally agreed with Alec's wishes and relented. He moved his hand as if to touch him but stopped when he realized what he was doing.

Alec reached the rest of the way to grab his hand; he squeezed it. "Hey." There was not a single person on the IT help desk that didn't know about them and it felt freeing to have at least one area at work they could be partners and be accepted. He hated working at the same company and having to keep his distance, but he knew it was the right decision. Magnus stood up then, walking around Alec pulling with him. Alec had to turn into a circle to match his step. He pulled on his hand to get Magnus to stop. They were hidden in the small hallway between the bullpen and the exit; hidden from all view.

Magnus leaned in and stole a quick kiss before Alec knew he had even been kissed. "Let's go out to dinner. Izzy is getting Max after school and she can feed him dinner. Well, buy him dinner." Magnus corrected towards the end.

Alec didn't realize he did it, but he licked his kissed lips. "Sure."

Magnus dropped his hand, he knew that was even pushing Alec's bounds while at work, and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. "I'll tell Jace to take your car home and you can ride with me." Jace and Alec still drove to work together while Magnus drove himself. They usually started at different times.

Alec nodded and let go of Magnus as Will came around the corner to stare at them.

"Magnus, Lori called from the 4th floor, can you take that?"

Magnus nodded but couldn't leave until he gives Alec a quick wink.

Alec watched Magnus go; he didn't know if he could love someone any more than he did with Magnus. His phone when off then, vibrating in his back pocket, the name of his lawyer showed on the screen. "Give me a second." Without Will's agreement, he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Alec, just a heads up your paperwork has been accepted. We should know for sure in the next few days."

"Thanks." Alec smiled, it was the decision on whether Max would become his son instead of his brother. His adoption paperwork seemed to be taking forever with paperwork, lawyers, and home visits then more paperwork. He had to give notice to his parents which they ignored; that part did become more comfortable, but it was everything else that weighted down their timetable. He spoke to Max a few times about it, and Max agreed every time with him. He stated really loudly, Alec would be his dad, but he would still call him Alec. Everyone laughed and that was the last time they spoke about it. Alec hung up the phone and went to Will's office to help where he could.

Alec stood leaning against Magnus' driver's side door; Alec worked until 5:30 and Magnus until 6:00, the parking lot was empty save for a few cars, so he got a great view of Magnus walking towards him. He had his hand holding his messenger bag in place while he pulled his keys out of his coat pocket. It was oddly warm for a late October night, so they weren't in winter gear just yet but that would be changing any week now than they would have a long five months of cold, snow, and hell otherwise known as ice. Alec could handle the cold and snow, playing outside was fun yet exhausting but ice; ice was hellish. He tried to warn Magnus was winter in Michigan was different but he just said he lived in New York his whole life and 'would be just fine.'

Magnus stopped in front of Alec standing up straighter, so they were eye level. "You're on the wrong side."

"Now, how would I get my kiss if I was waiting for you on the other side of the car?"

He couldn't help but smile at him, they both knew Alec wasn't going to kiss him in that parking lot. Too many windows, too many prying eyes to see them; even for it being later in the evening. "Get in the car, before I take you right here and now." Alec hit Magnus in the stomach lightly but did as he was told and went to the passenger's side of the car. "Where do you want to go?" Magnus started the car, looking to his boyfriend for an answer.

Alec shook his head and leaned it back against the headrest. "I don't care."

"Tired?" Magnus began pulling out of the parking lot, having a place in mind.

"Just a long day with Valentine making my life hell again." Alec turned his head to watching Magnus drive, leaving his head on the headrest. It had been almost a month since they had dinner alone, Max wouldn't ever let them, or everyone was at home. He frowned thinking again that maybe it had been longer than a month. "I truly am a parent, aren't I?"

Magnus stopped at a light and looked at him, "What?"

"I can't remember the last time we have a dinner to ourselves. We haven't been together for a year and I already feel like we've been together for ten. I can't remember the last time we had dinner let along a night alone."

"We live together; we have lots of moments alone." Magnus had to smile at him. He moved in almost two months ago because it was too hard to get together living across town from one another. It wasn't a hard transition since they moved into the master bedroom with Izzy and Simon moving into their own home just down the street from them. Simon bought a house and a ring, they decided to take time living together before planning the wedding, but Alec couldn't help being happy for them.

"Yeah, after our 'child' goes to sleep." Alec looked back out the front windshield.

"And I wouldn't change it. I love our life." Magnus didn't understand where Alec was coming from which he didn't like. "What's up with you?"

He sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't want to tell Magnus about today, but he wanted to talk about it and who better to understand than Magnus. "Valentine has been moved to a new team."

"He's on a new team." Magnus smiled, "That's a good thing."

"He filed a complaint that he couldn't work for me because I'm gay and he's doesn't feel comfortable because I might make advances on him."

"What?" Magnus hit the break a little too hard at the red light and stared at him.

Alec put his hand on the dashboard to slow his forward momentum. "Magnus."

"Sorry. But he did what?" Magnus couldn't believe his ears, "What did Tessa say?"

"She proved some point by saying then every woman in the company could make the same complaint against him. She's sick of the complaints so instead of firing him she moved him to a new team." Alec who was still looking head noticed the light change. "Light's green Magnus."

"Is that what this line of talk is about?" He finally made it to the restaurant of his choice, City Burger. The best burgers he ever had and it didn't matter that they were a greasy mess, they were terrific. Burgers and fries seemed like an even better choice now.

"I don't know. Just long days."

They got out of the car and headed inside the small joint. It was small but always moving with a large crowd yet there always seemed to be at least one table open at all times. Magnus sat down and ordered their water before reaching for Alec's hand. He held it loosely in his, "Alec?"

He finally looked up at him, "I'm sorry. It was just hard to hear that. I guess I should have been prepared for it at some point in my career."

"I'm lucky I came from a city that was much more understanding of others, so I had a lot easier of a time accepting people's opinions. Alec, I'm sorry you had to sit through that." He squeezed his hand, "When did this happen?"

"Right before I came down to help Will." He couldn't stop himself from staring at his green and gold eyes. They had a way of calming him down.

"Why didn't you say something?" Magnus was amazed at the love Alec had in his eyes.

He looked away then; he suddenly was even more exhausted than before. It was only a few weeks into his move into Operations that the rumors about him and Magnus started, and with a little help from Jace, were confirmed. Jace claimed it was an accident, but it was Alec that had the tarnish on his professional career. Dating a subordinate was a big no. He only had to deal with the stares for another few weeks after that; it seemed to disappear from the company radar from there except for the few people who had something to say to him about it.

"Alec, listen to me." Magnus rubbed his hand, "Look at me in the eyes, I wanna see those baby blues on me." Alec locked eyes with him, almost shocked at him. He always got a little shocked when Magnus pulled out the things he was thinking but wouldn't ever say in public. "I need you to really listen to me." Alec stayed locked on him, his eyes just drew him in, and kept him calm. "I never thought I would have a family even with Camille, it just didn't seem like something I would want, or I would get."

"And now you have an instant family."

"Which I wouldn't change for the world." Magnus wanted to reach across the table, put his hands on either side of Alec's face then pull him in for a soul-searching kiss that would convey all of his emotions. Putting it all in one kiss but he knew he couldn't do that. They were in public and Alec was all for public displays of affection to an extent, making out in a restaurant before ordering would not be okay. "I love you and I love Max. Izzy, Simon, Clary, and the blonde wonder. All of them, I love our family. I'm glad I found you who accepted me with everything I am. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Alec stood up and reached across the table for a kiss. Magnus let him do it; he wanted it but was a little shocked Alec did it. The kiss didn't last long, only a couple of seconds but Alec felt it was enough to say 'I love you' in a kiss. "I don't know what my problem is today but I'm glad I'm with you."

The waiter came back then, they both ordered their usual.

"Alec, it's okay. Things are emotional right now with you waiting to hear back about Max."

"I miss this." Alec stood up and changed chairs; he went from sitting across from Magnus to right next to him. "I miss-"

"Adult conversation?" Magnus filled in for him, enticing a laugh from Alec. "You want to know what I miss?"

"Of course."

"I miss-" Magnus moved at a fast pace, leaning towards Alec to whisper in his ear. "Sex. Lots of it."

Alec leaned back in his chair while Magnus kept his elbow on the edge of the table following his lean towards Alec. "You know Jace warned me about this."

"What?" Magnus sat back then, "The blonde wonder?"

"The night before I kiss you at work, you remember spending hours in the bedroom," Magnus remembered the night well, nothing like a night of marathon sex for hours to leave a vivid memory. "When I got home Jace called me out on it."

"Didn't you get home like an hour before you have to leave for work?"

"Yeah, he told me to have fun before it ends."

Magnus laughed out loud at that. "It never ends."

"When was the last time we had sex all night?"

Magnus had done it, he saw it now. He got Alec to relax enough to forgot about Valentine Morgenstern. The smile on his boyfriend's face was all he needed, "After dinner let's go for drinks. You know to stay out a little late wait for Clary to put Max to bed." Magnus leaned in again, pulling on Alec's shirt to get him close. "Then go to bed ourselves." He wanted to lean in for a kiss, but their food showed up then. They were forced to part ways.

Alec had to force himself not to kick the door shut behind them; he wanted it closed and fast. Magnus had his hands on Alec's waist, hugging him tightly, so tight Alec could feel his hard-on. They were trying to be quiet, it was almost ten and Max was sleeping. Jace and Clary weren't in the living room which meant they were upstairs. All the lights were out in the house. Magnus released him enough for each of them to remove their coats.

Magnus pulled Alec into a kiss, also pulling on his tucked in shirt, "I want to see some abs and a tattoo."

"Want? Need?" Alec breathlessly asked, pulling Magnus back into a kiss. He led him back to the stairs.

Magnus finally got Alec's shirt up high enough to touch some skin. "Need. Defiantly need." They finally made it to the top of the stairs. Taking each step at a slow agonizing pace.

Alec pulled back, "Come on, quiet." He continued to walk back to their room, putting his hands on Magnus' shirt. Working on the buttons; starting from the top, and working his way to the bottom, pulling his shirt out of his pants when he got there. "You're not the only one who needs to see some abs." Magnus let out a small laugh remembering the one-night Alec seem to take hours to trace his entire stomach, outlining every ab, every line, with his tongue and peppered butterfly kisses. It was an off night when they were alone for a change, Alec worshiped him and he wouldn't take from Magnus. That night his only job was to sit back and enjoy; which he did.

It seemed to take hours, but they finally made it their room. Magnus shut the door behind them, taking off his shirt as he went, stripping his white undershirt off as well; giving Alec a get view of what he wanted. Alec followed along, mimicking Magnus' movements stripping himself of his button-down shirt. "Come here." Alec pulled Magnus to him by his belt, unbuckling it. He couldn't wait anymore; he worked the button and zipper down. As Magnus pulled Alec in for a grinding kiss; Alec opened his mouth to take in every detail of the kiss and Magnus' tongue. Alec wasn't lost in the kiss enough to forget his primary goal; he slid his hand inside Magnus' tight pants to grip his boyfriend. Magnus had to pull himself back then, tipping his head back while Alec continued his movements. The deeps breath enticed a moan; he needed Alec, the floor of emotions was taking over and he needed him now.

Magnus pulled Alec's lips to his neck, which Alec complied wholeheartedly; he kissed him on his neck and down towards his collarbone. By chance, it had become their thing, one or both of them had a hickey on the area below the collarbone at all times. It was easy to hide with their business casual work attire, their mark; bonding them together. Alec worked his hand as fast as possible in Magnus' tight pants.

Magnus tipped his head back and groaned, louder than he should have but the sensation of Alec on his neck and rubbing against him was too much. He needed more; he added a hand on top of Alec's through his pants, he pushed hard on himself and Alec's hand to create the friction he needed to send him over the edge. That's when the pounding started, Magnus looked at the door, knowing where it was coming from. He pulled his hand away but Alec kept going, he let out a low moan while realizing Alec hadn't heard the pounding at the door.

Alec felt a pounding in his head, which surprised him because it seemed so loud.

"Alec," Magnus pulled on his neck, "-the door."

Alec lifted his head from Magnus, "What?"

"The door. We have to stop." Magnus pulled on Alec's arm to get him out of his pants. "I'll get the door; you wash your hands."

"Fuck," Alec whispered pulling back, the evidence of his passion still there; he needed air. "Fucking hell." He had to use wash his hands and run some water over his face, that's when he heard it. Max was crying, he didn't know the reason why he couldn't hear his words completely but mostly they were for him. He had to take a minute to breathe and calm himself down, but Max needed him. He needed to get out there. "Max?"

"Alec, my stomach hurts." Magnus had Max on the edge of the bed; he was leaning forward on his knees to be at eye level with the boy. Alec loved that about Magnus; he always got down to his level and was so good with him.

Alec came down to be next to Magnus; he looked from Max to Magnus. "Alright, Max." Alec stood up, picking up Max as he went. "How does it hurt?"

"I wanna sleep in here," Max whined, the tears falling down his cheeks. He brought his head down to Alec's shoulder.

Alec looked at Magnus, who was staring back at him. Alec had put his foot down when it came to Max sleeping with him all night now that Magnus was there. It only happened on the rare occasion that Max was too sick, but he always tried him in his bed first before he would give up and bring the boy with him. He knew Max use to have free reign when it came to him staying with Alec but Alec knew it wouldn't be good since Magnus moved in. He put a stop to it right away, which Max didn't like but he finally got the boy to stop whining to sleep with them all night. Magnus was always great about it but now that he was in a very adult relationship in the four walls of his house he couldn't keep Max in his bed. His one-night stands or other boyfriends were never allowed home to even meet Max let alone sleep in his bed. Magus was a first to stay at his house and he hoped the only who would get that honor. "I'm sorry." He shook his head, all he wanted was a night dedicated to him and Magnus to act like a couple but tonight was clearly not that night. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Alec took Max with him into the hallway.

"Alec-" Magnus wanted to stop him but he couldn't, this was not going to help his case, Alec was already feeling horrible for their lack of time together lately and this was not good.

"Buddy, you can't sleep with Magnus and Me anymore." Alec whispered carrying Max back to his room, "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." He rubbed his hand up and down his back, trying to soothe him.

"I don't want to." Max was whining now; his cheeks still wet from past tears.

"Max, stop." Alec went into his room and closed the door behind him. "Where does it hurt?" Alec asked as he put him down on the bed, laying him down and pulling the covers over his stomach.

"Uhm." Max turned on his side away from Alec.

"Max?" Alec got up to look down on him, putting a hand on either side of Max to keep him upright. "Does your stomach hurt because Magnus and I were gone for dinner?"

"No. Izzy made dinner."

Alec rolled his eyes, "It's going to be okay. Close your eyes." He kissed his head and moved his head away from his forehead. "You're a little hot. I'll be right back." He kissed him one more time and got up to leave the room; leaving the door slightly open.

Magnus was standing in the hallway; he had dressed in his PJ pants and oversized beat up New York City t-shirt, "How's he feeling?"

"Apparently Izzy made dinner."

"Ouch." Magnus followed Alec towards the bathroom where Alec was getting something out of the medicine cabinet. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't fucking know. She pisses me off when she pulls this shit; she needs to just listen to us and stop fucking cooking."

"Alec, stop!" Magnus grabbed his hand. "Calm down. Max is going to pick up on your frustration. I'll go get him a glass of ice water. You take a breath, and we'll go in together." Magnus left him then.

Alec leaned against the counter; he knew Magnus was right. He was rushing since dinner and needed to slow down, or he was going to get frustrated at Max.

Magnus came back a few minutes later. "Ready?"

Alec nodded, "Yeah." He let out a deep breath, "Magnus," he pulled on his arm.

"Don't." Magnus pulled on his arm. "Don't tell me your sorry. I know you are, but to be honest, I don't care. This is what happens when you have a child at home and they get sick." He needed to do something to Alec at ease, so he kissed him, simple like the one they shared on the help desk. "We will have sex again, I promise you. And it is going to be mind-blowing but right now let's go take care of Max."

Alec had to breathe again, how was it that no matter what Magnus said he always turned him on. He sighed and followed Magnus.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

(Alec and Magnus spend the weekend away.)

It has been two weeks since Alec and Magnus' disastrous night together. Turned out Izzy did try to make dinner and Max was up half the night with a fever and throwing up. Alec had spent the last two weeks not letting anyone take care of Max except him and Magnus, which meant it had been a very long, stressful two weeks. To make worse the paperwork for Max was late because a lawyer got sick and hey had to wait. Alec was going out of his mind and Magnus had enough. He got a hotel room from Friday night until Sunday morning and he was going to use it. He secretly packed a bag with clothes and a few surprises for Alec which was already in the trunk of his car.

Alec was going to pick up Max from school and then Magnus was going to whisk him away for a weekend alone.

Currently, he was in the living room standing in front of the couch which presently held Izzy, Clary, Jace, and Simon. "Listen to me. You are not to cook for anyone, ever!" Magnus pointed at Izzy. Then he looked at the other three, "No one is to call Alec or me unless someone is literally dying. I mean must be in the hospital and on their deathbed. Do you understand?" When they nodded he groaned, "Out loud, do you understand?"

They all nodded along with verbal agreements this time.

"Alec will be home shortly. Jace order pizza. Clary distracts Max. Simon do whatever it is you do." Magnus turned away then, come hell or high water he was going to spend two nights and three days with his boyfriend away from siblings, small children, and cell phones. They were going to order room service and preferably spend the entire time with no clothes on. He made a quick dash upstairs to see if there's anything he may have missed. He heard the sounds of the door opening and closing, Alec and Max were home.

He rushed downstairs, smiling at Alec. "Home." Alec leaned up for a quick kiss as Magnus walked by.

"What's with this?" Alec pointed to Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Simon pulling Max into a video game.

"A distraction." Magnus pulled on his hand, "Say bye to Max; we have dinner plans."

"We do?" He was focused on his family, playing a video game or watching the others play a game.

Magnus put one of his hands in Alec's back pocket that didn't have his wallet in it and the other under his jacket wrapping around his waist landing on Alec's stomach, "I made plans for us. Say goodbye to Max, let's go." Magnus pulled on Alec's stomach to bring him flush against him, he put his chin went to Alec's shoulder. Tilting his head to be able to whisper in his ear, "I have plans for these abs." He moved his hand up and down for a moment. "Say goodbye to Max while he's distracted, please."

Alec turned his head to look at Magnus, he looked tired and his eyes pleading with him to just accept and agree. "Hey Max, Magnus and I are going out. Be good." He didn't even look over to see if he acknowledged him. Magnus knew how to get him distracted and that's all that mattered, "Let's go."

"Magnus, a hotel?"

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend; they were riding up the elevator to the 10th floor. "Yep, all weekend. We are not going home until Sunday. No calls. No family. Nothing but you and me." Magnus pulled Alec to him for a deep kiss.

Alec pushed against, sending them both against the elevator wall. He pulled back breathless, "All weekend?"

"All weekend."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, announcing they were on their floor. Magnus picked up the bag off the elevator floor and pulled on Alec's hand dragging him along to their room. He opened the door but let Alec in first. Magnus watched Alec walk around the room before dropping their bag on the bed and stripping his jacket off to join Alec.

The room had a beautiful view of the city. The king size bed was turned down with double the number of pillows anyone could ever need; everything is white and cream on the bed. Across from the bed was a large screen TV with a dresser underneath for the rest of the equipment. There was a table with a desk chair off to the side of the room and a small couch on the other side of the room.

Alec looked out the window, "This view is amazing."

"It is." Magnus went to stand behind Alec putting his hands up to remove Alec's jacket, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. "It is a breathtaking view but that's not the reason I booked this room."

Alec turned in his arms, "There is something better than this view and that bed."

"Oh well, yeah the bed too. But not really, come with me." Magnus pulled Alec, towards the bathroom. "You are going to love this."

Alec heard his phone buzzing again from the nightstand; he knew he shouldn't get it; Magnus had put together a perfect weekend for them and he didn't want him using his phone but he had to check it. He missed the call but there was a voicemail notification, it was his adoption advocate. He looked to make sure Magnus was still in the bathroom before checking the voice. It was simple and to the point.

"Congratulations, Mr. Lightwood, the adoption of your son, Max Lightwood is complete. You are not a father. Please call the office when you have time to finalize it all."

Alec closed his eyes to relax.

"Hey, I told you no phones," Magnus called from his spot. They had just spent two hours in the giant whirlpool bathroom doing anything, but actually bathing.

"Max is mine. It's official."

Magnus joined him on the bed, "What?"

"I was checking my voicemail, and it was the message. Its official, he's my son." Alec smiled, the biggest smile Magnus had ever seen in his life. "I need to call home."

"No," Magnus snatched the phone out of his hand and put is back on the nightstand. "No." He pointed at Alec when he moved to grab his phone again. "This is not something you say over the phone. You have to tell them in person. But not until Sunday."

"Magnus?" Alec wasn't sure if he agreed, he wanted his family to know right away.

"We never get time alone; we need this weekend. You can tell them on Sunday. But right now, you are mine." When Alec gave him another look before reaching for the phone, Magnus tried a different tactic. "Fine, answer me this. Can you honestly say you don't want to be looking at Max when you tell him?" That got Alec to pause. "Tell me you don't want to see the smile on his face when he finds out."

"Ah, hell." Alec pulled Magnus into a kiss; he was right as always.

Magnus pushed Alec against the bed, it didn't matter that he had just spent two hours touching and feeling every aspect of one another; Magnus needed him even more now.

Alec came out of his dream, slowly with a moan. He didn't want to wake up, he was having a pleasant dream of him and Magnus on a beach somewhere and he was tracing the lines of Magnus' abs, working towards their goal of his swim trunks.

He moaned again which kicked the dream from his mind; he focused then on the darkroom; he was still in the hotel.

"That's it, wake up." Magnus' voice floated to him, he turned his head to the side to look for him but he wasn't there and Alec instantly knew why as he felt the warm breath on his groin as Magnus took him in, down his throat. Alec looked down, and Magnus was on his knees working him. Down with his mouth, holding in place, then back up where he spent a few seconds sucking on the tip just to do it again. On reflex, Alec moved both of his hands to Magnus, both to his hair. He pulled on his hair then while the other scratched him, enticing a moan from Magnus which vibrating around where he was sucking causing Alec to throw his head back with a cry of his own.

Magnus replaced his mouth with his hand while he moved up Alec's body, dropping a kiss every few second to different parts of his body. His hip. His stomach. The point at which his abs started. His left nipple then the right. His neck. His jaw. Finally reached his month, biting Alec's lower lip hard; drawing out a deep groan. Magnus never stopped his movements on Alec, every kiss, every jerk just brought him closer to his end.

"Fuck." Alec spoke while Magnus was continuing to suck on Alec's lower lip. Moaning again which proved to be his undoing. He came hard, catching his breath and biting down on his lower lip that Magnus just pulled back from. Magnus went back in to kiss his lips and lick his exposed teeth. Alec closed his eyes tight, coming all over their joined stomachs and Magnus' hand. "Magnus."

"Are you sore?" They had spent all of Friday night and most of Saturday night just the way Magnus had planned, in bed and naked. It had been months since they finally had full on penetration sex, but it still took Alec time to get used to it.

"A little." Alec couldn't figure out how he managed any words at all; his brain was turned to mush with the pleasure of his release.

"I need to be in you."

"Oh god, yes." Alec opened his eyes.

Magnus pushed himself up to sitting on his knees, reaching over he pull the lube from its place on the nightstand where they left it the night before. They would defiantly need more after this weekend was done. He moved then to position himself between Alec's legs, stretching them wide, working on a new position for Alec from their other times together. "Alec," Magnus removed the cap to pull some in his hands. "Sit up." Alec did at he was told and was rewarded with a kiss. He could feel Magnus stroking himself between them. When Magnus was done with the amount of time kissing, he pushed Alec back to the bed. Alec moaned deep and long, arching his hips off the bed when he felt the pressure, Magnus moving a single finger then another into him. It was an odd feeling that Alec would never tire of.

"Enough," Alec called, Magnus stilled his fingers still in Alec. "Please, I need more." Alec felt that familiar coil in his stomach, he was ready and needed more from his boyfriend.

"It's okay," Magnus leaned forward on his knees to kiss Alec's stomach. "Now." He pulled back, withdrawing his fingers to stroke him, putting himself into position. Magnus entered him slowly, loving the look of Alec's thrown back head. "That's it." Magnus had pushed himself all the way in; he couldn't keep his slow pace any longer; the action of speaking also left him. He picked up the pace, slowly then faster. Magnus felt the pit of his stomach contract; he wasn't lasting long. Something about sex with Alec made him feel like a teen having their first time; he found it so hard to last long.

Alec pushed his hips in time with Magnus', he wanted to say something, but he couldn't manage his thoughts, he could only think of few words, "I love you."

Magnus looked at Alec and that was all it took, he pushed himself one more time. He came then, spilling everything he had. They stayed like that for a moment. Magnus limp inside, Alec breathing hard and running his hands over Magnus' arms. Magnus took all his strength to pull himself up the bed; Alec opened his arms and Magnus snuggled up to him, resting his head on their now shared pillow. Alec instantly missed the pressure of Magnus inside of him. "I love you, Alexander." It was the only words he could manage much like Alec.

"I'm sticky." Alec whispered back, "I should get a towel."

"No, don't move." Magnus wrapped a hand across Alec. "We are checking out in a few hours anyway."

Alec turned on his side, Magnus' arm moving to Alec's hip. "Thank you."

Magnus laughed at him, "For what. Kidnapping you a weekend and fucking you the entire time."

"Yes," Alec smirked, it was one of the few times he didn't correct Magnus for the use of 'fucking', he hated that term for them. "It was very relaxing. I've been feeling bad lately that we never get our moments alone and every time we try, something happens."

"You missed having sex?" Magnus kissed his nose; he knew that wasn't it; they both did.

"I missed you. Being with you, wrapped up in you." Alec shifted closer; they were touching everywhere. "Not to mention the day sex. When was the last time we had sex with sunlight?"

Magnus really had to laugh at that; Alec wasn't wrong. They worked or had Max all the time. Waiting for him to be sleeping was always best but never foolproof as was the case a few weeks back. They were so busy in those two weeks that he never hadn't even tried for sex again until this weekend. "Alexander, I know you feel bad about not having enough time but don't. I love you and I understand. We will find our time together and it will never stop being amazing. Like right now." Magnus rolled Alec onto his back; he was getting hard again.

"Literally we spent the entire weekend naked."

"And I'm not ready for clothes yet." Magnus kissed his jaw, pausing there to suck hard.

"Me either."

Alec and Magnus got home late Sunday afternoon; Alec had never been so refreshed in his life, which they should be exhausted from the extreme lack of sleep and massive amounts of physical activity. Alec heard the laughter in the kitchen and went straight there. Magnus dropped their bag at the bottom of the stairs; he grabbed Alec's hand to intertwine their fingers. "You ready for this?"

Alec dragged Magnus with him to the kitchen. "Max."

"Alec!" The room was filled with his family and the new unofficial routine of Sunday night family dinner. No one seemed to care that he and Magnus had returned except for Max who always cared when he was in the room.

Alec let go of Magnus' hand to pick Max up, "Guess what?" He held him up high before taking his seat and keeping Max on his lap. The boy was so energetic all the time; it was almost infections like his smile or his giggle.

"What?" He bounced for a minute.

"I missed you." He kissed his cheek, running a hand up to pull his messy hair back. They often got confused for father and son based on their hair alone. They both had jet black hair that was messy no matter what they did with it. Magnus often tried to fix both of their hair but to no avail. "Guess what else?"

Magnus went around the room to stand by the stove, out of the way. He was smart enough to know the place was going to explode and he already had his celebration with Alec. It was his turn to step back and let the Lightwoods have a celebration of their own. It was a long process but they were finally functioning with an air of ease, the set schedule. It was a solid routine that helped Max most of all.

"What?" He giggled again.

"The adoption is finally complete. Your mine." Alec smiled at Max.

"What?" Izzy jumped up to see her brother better. "It's complete?" She squealed. "When did you find out?"

"Friday." Alec looked from Max to his other siblings and around the table. "I missed the call and they left me a message. I wanted to call but it was better to tell you while being together."

"Alec!" Magnus called from his spot by the stove.

"Fine, Magnus thought it would be better to tell everyone in person." Alec laughed at his boyfriend's look of mock betrayal. "He was right. Seeing your faces makes it better."

Jace had Clary on his lap with a huge smile. He hugged her to him, squeezing her tight around the waist. They were in the middle of planning their wedding; it was going to be a good year.

Magnus came forward then, pulling Max from Alec's lap. "What do think Max, Alexander going to be a good dad?"

"His name is Alec." Max smiled, wrapping himself around Magnus.

Magnus smirked, "I'm the only one who can call him Alexander, right?"

"Right." Max nodded and Magnus set him down. "Jace says it means something else but it's his name."

Alec glared at Jace at the same time Magnus threw his head back and laughed. "Stop listening to Jace."

They spent the next few hours having dinner and relaxing as a group; the moved the living room before Clary called bedtime and marched a very reluctant nine-year-old off to bed. Izzy had already passed out on Simon's lap in the oversized armchair.

Alec just arrived him with Max who bolted straight up the stairs to play with something in his room. "Magnus?"

"In here." A voice called that was not his boyfriend.

He followed the voice to the kitchen, Magnus was in front of the stove while Izzy sat at the table with a carrot in her hand, she must have been chewing when she spoke, it was hard to tell who she was at first by her voice.

"Magnus, your voice sure has changed. Very feminine."

"Funny." He spoke with his incredible deadpanned, monotone voice. That was usually Alec's job while Magnus was the upbeat fun one of the duo.

"What's up?"

"I came home to find Izzy making dinner."

"Izzy!" Alec added a sigh for good measure. "How many times have I told you no? Besides what are you doing here? Don't you have your own house now?" Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek then took a seat next to his sister, reaching for a carrot.

"Don't do that." Magnus slapped his hand, causing the carrot to go flying to the floor. "You don't even want to know." He shook his head and went back to the stove to try and save the dinner Izzy had started for them.

"How did conferences go?" Izzy glared and stuck her tongue out at Magnus, who seemed to know what she was doing because he grunted at her in response.

"Good, actually. Max has top marks in science, math, and reading. He needs improvement in the area of social studies and sharing. Apparently, he doesn't like to play with the other kids and needs to work on some social skills. His teacher gave me a few ideas including getting him into a sport or outside activity. He always comes home after school and has no children around here to play with so getting him into a program would be best. She said watch Max for a few days, see which area in his life he plays the most and find an activity in that area, he would respond better to that. His reading is off the charts, his at a middle school level already. That was his biggest improvement over the last year and to keep up whatever we've been doing." Alec beamed at Izzy and Magnus who had given up and put the pot in the sink; it was going to be another night of takeout.

"Oh, that's good." Izzy beamed.

"The reading is all because of Magnus." Alec held out his hand over the table for Magnus to grab which he did, wholeheartedly.

"Me?"

"He's been crazy about books since you taught him that one night at work. He begs to go to the library every Saturday. He wants to read with you all the time and only settles for Clary when you can't. He won't read for the rest of us. It's your magic touch."

"Oh, I bet he has a magic touch." Izzy groaned, "You two look like you're going to have sex on this table."

"Who says we haven't?" Magnus cut back to her.

"Eww, we eat on this table." Izzy lifted her hands up and glared again.

"I guess you'll never know. Stop glaring and sticking your tongue out at me." Magnus huffed, clearly annoyed with her.

Alec shook his head, "Alright, enough. Let's order pizza." He wanted to reward Max but he also wanted Izzy and Magnus to stop with wherever this fight was going. They never fought full on but they bickered as if they were siblings, usually it was brought on by something stupid Izzy had done, almost always food related. Magnus was a fantastic cook and Izzy practically killed someone or close to it every time she even looked at a receipt.

"I don't want pizza," Izzy whined as Max would have.

It was unappealing to Alec, "Then go home. I promised Max I would buy him pizza for doing a good job in school."

Izzy whined again which caused Alec to bicker with her at which point Magnus had to come in and save the day before a sibling blow out started.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

(Maryse and Robert return home.)

Alec stepped out of a meeting when his phone went off twice in a row with Izzy's name and picture displaying on the screen. They had made a deal that if it was ever an emergency, then you call repeatedly and he would know. "Izzy, I'm in a meeting."

"You need to come home, now."

Alec felt the panic in his sister's voice, "Izzy, what's going on?

"Maryse and Robert are here and they want to take Max. He's scared."

The pulsing in his ears was following by a slight ringing. He found himself moving away from the meeting and to his desk without thinking. "I'm on my way. Don't let them take him. Call the police if they try. Call Magnus and tell him to take Jace home tonight." He would have said call Jace, but he never picked up his phone, half the time it was at home. He made it back to his office to grab his jacket and keys before stepping out, "Chris, I have a family emergency, tell Tessa for me." He didn't wait for a response; he was running.

Alec made it home in less than ten minutes which was unheard of but it was also before rush hour, the mile road was cleared and he hit just the right speed to hit many of the green lights. That was one of the things about the mile road; if you hit that sweet spot in the speed, you could sail through.

"Izzy!" He yelled coming into the house, his parents were standing there off to the side of the couch, Izzy was there as well, and holding Max curled into her side. She had him in her arms, holding on tight. "Max."

"Alec!" He jumped down from Izzy and made a beeline for him but stopped when he saw Robert was in his way.

Alec pushed his way past his father to get to Max, "It's okay buddy," He grabbed Max into his arms, he instantly curled into him. "What happened?" Alec was looking at Izzy now, but he was rubbing his back to keep him calm.

"I was pulling out Max's homework onto the coffee table when the door rang because I was right here I let him get it. Robert and Maryse pushed their way in before I could look up. It scared him."

"Okay." Alec looked at his parents with a glare. He couldn't wrap his head around that his parents were in his living room let alone that they came for Max.

"They kept telling Max they are his parents which confused him into tears. Robert was being loud; you know how he gets." Izzy went on; she would be lying if she didn't say she wasn't a little scared herself. Robert was always loud and slightly scared her with his volume whether he went to or not.

"I'm standing right here," Robert growled at her in the voice she was just talking about.

"Yeah, so am I," Alec spoke back. Max was still crying his big crocodile tears, which was making him even angrier. "Max, look at me." He raised his shoulder just a hair to get him but put Max wasn't relenting. "Come on, buddy. Look at me." When Max finally looked up at him, Alec used his free hand to wipe away some tears. "Awe, don't cry. I'm here now." Alec gave him a smile. "I need you to go with Izzy upstairs."

"Max, honey, it's me. I'm your mother." Maryse added in the background but no one even showed her existence any mind. "I'm your mom."

"No." he squirmed against Alec, burying his head again. Not willing to let go.

"Go with Sissy, wash your face and hands. I will be up shortly. Just five minutes."

Max pulled back to look at him. "He's loud." He whispered to Alec.

"It's okay. I'm going to make them leave." Alec tried to smile at Max to get him relaxed again; Max was searching his face then looked at Izzy. Alec sat him down on the bottom of the steps, "It's okay." Izzy walked by him but he grabbed her arm. "Wash him up then lock yourself in his room and don't come out until I come up there."

"What you think I'm going to steal my son back as you stole him from us," Maryse called at them.

"Go and do as I say." Alec released her arm then turned to his parents; he was afraid to look at Max and his tears again. He didn't want him to cry any more than he already had. "Call Magnus and Jace again."

"You can't steal my child."

"I didn't steal him; I took care of him when you abandoned him." Alec crossed his arms over his chest; he was pissed. "He's mine child now."

"We are contesting this adoption; I won't let you keep him."

"You haven't seen him in six years; it's too late." Alec uncrossed his arms to clinch his fists; he was close to losing his control.

"It's never too late, Alexander."

"Don't call me that!" Alec wanted to scream but he couldn't; Max and Izzy were upstairs and scared. "Don't ever call me that." The only person who was allowed to call him that was Magnus and it was always a special code for them. "Listen to me, you abandoned your children and I have to grow up quick to pick up the pieces you left behind. You are no longer welcome here. Get out."

"This is still our house." Robert cut in. "If anything, you should get out."

"Actually, it isn't. You put my name on the mortgage, remember? With the official abandonment paperwork, I was able to take your name off the mortgage. It's my house." Alec felt the smug look on his face at the shocked one of Maryse's. "Now get out before I call the police."

"You have no legal right to any of this. I got no notification this was happening. This is not over." Robert glared at his son, "Let's go Maryse."

Alec made sure to wait for the door to close before going to lock it; he had to brace himself against the locked door. His veins felt like they were on fire, he hit his fist against the closed door, needing to calm down before going upstairs, it wouldn't do anything to help the situation.

After a few minutes passed he felt calm enough to take the stairs, "Izzy, open the door." He heard them moving around and then the door flew open. Izzy was standing in front of him and Max was sitting in the center of his bed, tears long gone. He hugged Izzy to his side, "You okay?"

"They make me so angry." She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah, but they will be back. Did you get a hold of Magnus?"

She nodded, "He and Jace said they were leaving soon."

"Alec?" Max was still in the center of his bed with his stuffed T-Rex, twirling him in his hands.

Alec looked at Max; he was so innocent. He felt his heart wreck, Alec thought they were safe with the adoption, but now he knew he was about to enter the fight of his life.

"I'm going to call Simon." Izzy went back to the bed to kiss Max on the forehead, "I love you, little man."

"I love you, sissy."

Max and Izzy had their own unique names for one another as did everyone with Max, almost no one called him Max anymore unless it was important. Even Magnus had gotten in on the nickname game; it had been a play on some old television show that Alec never watched but Max liked it, so he didn't care.

"Let's lay down." He carried him to his room and closed the door behind them. Dropping him with a bounce on the bed, Alec was rewarded with a giggle; after he went back to the bed, Max was up and in his arms in seconds. This was one of those moments were he was allowed to break the rules and let Max stay with him.

"Who were those people?" Max pulled himself out of Alec's arms.

Alec kicked his shoes off, they landed somewhere on the floor with a dunk, and sit against the headboard while Max stayed in the center of the bed with his Rex. "Maryse and Robert Lightwood."

"Lightwood, like me?"

"Yeah, like us." Max crawled up the bed, knowing how Alec felt about him walking on the beds. "They are our parents." It was breaking his heart to have to explain this but no one else was going to.

"No." Max climbed onto Alec's lap; his feet were on either side of his legs, Max put the T-Rex between them. Magnus had bought him the stuffed animal a few months back when they spent the day just the two of them at the zoo to see 'Walk with the Dinosaurs'; Max had been obsessed ever since. He started playing with the T-Rex again, flipping him in his hands. "You're my dad."

That was the first time Max actually said those words to him. Alec was the only parent he would ever remember, although Maryse and Robert didn't leave until Max was three. They were in and out of his life during those three years that Max wouldn't have known them. Alec had officially become a parent at the age of 15 and Max was his ever since. "I am. I know you're my little brother but I think of you as my son and that is never going to change. They will not take you away from me." He hated when people made promises to children like this but he was going to do everything in his power to keep Max and he would never give up on his son. He didn't know if it was wrong or right to call Max his son but he didn't care. Max let out a big yawn then, keeping his eyes on his dinosaur. "Lay down." Alec laid the child down and shifted to be laying down next to him.

Magnus knelt down next to the bed, "Max?" He rubbed his hand up and down the boy's back, speaking to him in a hushed tone, "Smart, you awake?"

Max opened his eyes and smiled at Magnus, aside from Alec, Magnus had become his favorite person. He would cling to Magnus, in the same manner, he always did with Alec. "Yeah." He giggled. "Alec's sleeping." He looked up to his brother.

Magnus had to smile at that infectious giggle, "Simon's making dinner. Why don't you go eat?" He gently picked him up and carried him to their door, "Make sure it's Simon cooking, not Izzy." Max was off and running before Magnus could even finish speaking, he shut the door behind him to make his way back to the bed. Alec wasn't sleeping either, but Magnus wouldn't explain to the little boy how he knew, he didn't need to know how he knew. "Alec?" Magnus climbed into the bed, lifting the covers to slide in as close as he could get. "I know you're not sleeping."

"Do I even want to know how you knew I wasn't sleeping?" Alec opened his eyes, turning his head to examine his boyfriend's face. He didn't know how long he and Max were laying down for, but he was mentally exhausted.

"You weren't snoring," Magnus smirked, knowing Alec was going to disagree.

Alec frowned at him, "I don't snore."

"Oh yes you do, but don't worry, darling, it's sexy as hell."

Alec snorted at that, Magnus said that about a lot of his qualities, but he really couldn't tell much because he thought the same; he didn't express them in the same way as Magnus. Alec was a little shyer when it came to those expressions, especially in public, but that never stopped Magnus with expressing anything and everything. "Mag-" His words were cut off by Magnus' lips.

Magnus was leaning up on his elbow, and while looking down at Alec's beautiful blue eyes, he couldn't stop himself. He used his other hand to frame Alec's face so he could get a good angle while holding his boyfriend in place. Alec left his hands on his stomach which gave Magnus free reign to lead the tone and pace of the kiss. He was safe in the fact it wouldn't progress; it was too hard to do anything further while Max was running around and always demanding their attention. Magnus pulled back to lick his lips, but it wasn't enough; he went in for another kiss. Alec didn't want to hold back then; he brought a hand to his boyfriend's neck to hold him in place, burying his hand in his hair while keeping him close. This went on for about ten minutes; slowly kissing before there was a knock on the door. Alec dropped his hand while Magnus laid back on the bed; Alec looked at him apologetically, but Magnus waved him off and told whoever it was at the door to come in.

Jace stuck his head in the room and stared at them for a moment, "Do you have a minute? Izzy told me but I want to hear it from you since she left for part of it."

Alec sat up with Magnus to lean against their headboard. "Sure." Jace came in and sat on the edge of the bed; he tried not to think about them sleeping in the same bed he was sitting on. "I got a call from Izzy telling me Maryse and Robert were at the house, so I came straight home. Max was clinging to Izzy as he would do with me, he was scared. Maryse kept saying I'm your mother, and he ran to me the second I came in, jumping into my arms like he normally does. I sent him upstairs with Izzy. That's when Maryse and Robert said they were going to contest the adoption. They want to take Max back with them. They threatened to take the house back as well."

Jace kept his frown in place during the whole talk, "I thought you removed them from the house mortgage."

"I did but they want to contest that as well, I'm sure, saying I had no legal right."

"The adoption is complete; you think a court is going to take Max away when you won the abandonment and adoption suit already." Magnus frowned along with Jace, this wasn't right, and he knew he was going to do everything in his power to keep Max with them.

"Yes, it is complete. Max is mine legally. He's always been my son but now it's legal. Robert said he got no papers and wants to contest on the basis they never got the proper notice." Alec sighed, banging his head on the wall behind them. "They are gone for six years and now all of a sudden they want to steal Max away."

"Listen, I know the best lawyer in New York City. I will give him a call and have him find us a lawyer in Michigan."

"Magnus, I can't let you do that. There is no way I could afford something like that." Alec felt himself getting lost in the situation.

"Don't worry about that, let's just talk to them first."

"Alec, we are going to have no choice. You know Maryse and Robert can afford the best and they are going to get the best then we will have no shot. We will pool our money and between you, Izzy, and me we can figure out the money." Jace sighed, this was going to be a nightmare of a headache. He knew Maryse and Robert were not going to back down.

"Simon, Clary, and I are part of this family as well. We all love Max and we will help." Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and held it tight, squeezing as hard as he could.

Alec rested his head on Magnus' shoulder. He couldn't ask them to do that; he would have loved the help; he also knew Magnus could afford the whole thing. But they have only been together for ten months, and there was no way he could ask that of him. He wouldn't be able to look himself in the mirror or Magnus in the eyes if he abused their relationship in that way. He pulled his hand out of Magnus' and got out of bed, "I need to go out. I'll be back before Max's bedtime." Usually, Clary was the one who put Max to bed, but it was always harder when he wasn't there, so he tried to be there as much as possible.

"Alec-" Magnus called behind him but it was too late, he was gone. They heard the footsteps down the stairs the front door open and slammed shut. "Jace, he's not going to shut me out, is he?"

Jace sighed, "He's going to try. You just have to keep pushing him until he gets mad enough to let his feelings out and then he's okay."

"I'm still calling that lawyer." Stated and that seemed to be the end of the conversation. They went downstairs then for a typical family dinner; but it wasn't normal, no one spoke, except for Max who never shut up. There were too many thoughts floating around the room.

Alec did return in time for Max's bedtime which he took care of, releasing Clary of the duty for once. Then he went to bed, speaking very little to Magnus. His thoughts were all over the place with options on what he could or could not do. There was one thing he knew; he was not going to give Max up. Max was his son and he was going to take care of him for the rest of his life as his son. The little boy still called him 'Alec' but everyone else in the house called him Alec's son.

Magnus turned to face Alec, "Alexander," he whispered, "I love you. We are a family and I'm going to help in this fight. Don't push me away."

Alec squeezed, Magnus' hand that he picked up, but didn't get much sleep that night, he knew it was going to be a long while before he got any sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

(Alec goes lawyer hunting.)

Alec finished his meeting with the lawyer Magnus had found for him; he was supposed to be the best in family law. He talked a good talk but Alec had an issue with his price tag. He had to take the day off for this meeting and he was instantly regretting it, he now needed the money more than anything. He had savings for Max where he had been putting away the checks Maryse and Robert sent them every month; he started doing that months ago. He didn't feel right using that money when they no longer lived in the house, so he secretly hid the money in an account for Max's college. He had a nice savings account but it wasn't great and the check for the lawyer's retainer was going to drain part of that, he would have to ask Jace and Izzy for help unless he closed his 401k, which would be a problem with the taxes the government would take from it. Or he would have to pull the money from Max's secret account. Tonight, he would have to have a family meeting; he couldn't make this decision alone, he wanted to. He didn't want to burden anyone else but they were a family and they wouldn't let it slide.

He heard his phone go off and he wanted to ignore it, but he knew Magnus was going to be calling him, it was an unknown number which could have been someone from work, so he answered, "Hello?"

"Alexander, it's your mother. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Don't call me that." Alec stood up from the steps he had taken a seat on. Telling her not to call him that seemed to be stuck on repeat in his head lately. "That's not a good idea."

"I'm at the coffee shop you loved so much as a teenage without your father."

She hung up then, and Alec was left staring at his phone. He didn't know if he should go or not and he couldn't ask his lawyer because he hadn't paid him yet, he looked at the lawyer's door wondering if he could go back in there without the money and ask. He knew this was a bad idea, but he turned for his car and went to his coffee shop, it was still his favorite, but she had no clue about her own kids.

"Alexander," Maryse called to her son. She had two coffees in front of her, both black.

"Don't call me that." Alec took a sit in front of her. "It's Alec or nothing." He pushed the coffee away from him. He didn't really want it; he had too much already for the day just getting enough nerve to go speak to a lawyer he knew he couldn't afford.

"You still drink it black, right?" She had a small smile on her face.

Alec looked at her then; she had aged, very well in fact. Her hair was still a deep brown almost black with her deep brown eyes. No one knew where Alec got his blue eyes from every other member of the Lightwood clan. She was wearing her usual suit jacket over a dress; both cost more than his entire closet. She was calm and collected like always; she was the one who taught him how.

"I'm fine." He pushed the cup again, "What do you want mom?" He silently felt like hell for not using her name. "Maryse." Somehow overstating her name made him feel better.

"I want my son."

"What about rest of your children? You have four of them." Alec raised his voice; he felt like he was doing that a lot lately. The pain in his head was starting to pound, taking the day off and the price tag shock was all beginning to take a toll on his head.

"Three. Jace isn't mine." Maryse stated.

Alec really had to hold himself back, she was always a statement of fact kind of person but this moment he wanted to throw his coffee in her face. He knew that would not be a good idea; he had to reign himself in. "Neither am I. Or Izzy. Or Max. We are not your children, not anymore."

"Alexander-"

"I told you not to call me that." Alec hit his hand on the table, the cups rattled and a few patrons were looking at them now.

"That is your name." She hissed at him. "I named you Alexander."

"That's why I always hated it." Until now. He left that part unsaid. He didn't think his mother needed to hear about when Magnus said his full name it was an instant turn on and made him want to jump Magnus. It only felt right to him when Magnus said his name. He got so angry in that moment, "What's Max's favorite color? What's his favorite stuffed animal? His favorite food? How's he doing in school? His favorite subject?" He was so angry the words just kept coming. "Can you answer any of them?"

"Alexander, listen to me-"

"What about Izzy? Or Jace? Or me? Can you answer any of those questions about any of your children?" The questions kept flowing, "You may have given birth to him but he's my son. Stay the hell away from him." Alec rose from his chair, but he couldn't leave. He did have happy memories of his parents before they threw their children's lives away for their careers, money, and status.

"Alexander, I know I've been gone for a while."

"Six years, but you've been gone for longer than that. I raised all of my siblings. If you want to do what's right for Max, you will drop this suit and leave us alone. He's happy and surrounded by people who love him. Stop calling me Alexander." He stormed out of the café then, accidentally slamming the door as he left; he wasn't that type of person. He was in control at all times but he felt that control slipping from his frame of mind.

Alec drove the long way home he wasn't ready to face the family yet. He pulled at the same time Magnus was getting out of his car. It was cold but Magnus went to Alec instead of going inside. Alec stayed by his car door leaning back.

"You didn't call." Magnus stopped in front of him.

"I had a weird day. I can't afford this guy. I don't know how to tell them." Alec closed his eyes, resting back.

Magnus stepped to the side, matching them shoulder to shoulder, "It's going to be okay."

"Fuck, it's cold outside." Alec looked at Magnus. "You still okay with Michigan winters?"

"I mean, I have a very sexy bed buddy who keeps me warm." Magnus stepped away from the car, "Come on." Alec took Magnus' outstretched hand; he found himself being lost in the green with gold sparkled eyes and warm smile. Magnus stopped his stride to twist their arms behind Alec's back; he pulled Alec to his chest bending down to kiss him. It didn't last long before Alec pulled back, sticking his tongue out across his bottom lip. "You shouldn't have done that."

Alec smiled, it didn't reach his eyes, but pulled back farther. "Everyone is inside waiting to hear from me. Max should still be at his play date." One of the many things Alec was trying to do to bring his social interaction up. Alec uncourteously licked his lips again, "Making out on the front lawn might be a bad idea."

"Killjoy." Magnus winked at him and then finished pulling him to the house.

They entered the house and dumped their jackets, Magnus heard everyone in the kitchen but he stopped Alec by pulling on his arm, "Magnus, stop. No more kissing."

He was forced to frown at Alec, "Not every time I stop you is to make out with you. I just wanted to say everything's going to be okay."

"Yeah." Alec pulled himself away and went into the kitchen.

Magnus sighed, Alec was closing up to him by the second. The stress was pressing on all of them but more so for Alec. He followed him into the kitchen, took a seat at the end of the table by Alec.

"What did the lawyer say?"

Alec held the glass of water into his hands. "We have a good shot since everything is already legal in my favor, but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy. He said we have to wait to see what is listen in the suit to know how to fight it but he laid out a good plan of action. He sounds like a good lawyer."

"So, what's the problem?" Izzy asked, "You don't sound so good."

"He's not cheap, Izzy." Alec was really having a problem with his focus. "His retainer is high and there's no telling how long I will need to pay on."

"It's not just you, Alec." Jace pipped in. "We will figure it out."

"I set up an appointment with another lawyer but…"

"Alec, if he's the best lawyer and you know your parents are going to have someone equally as good, you can't go to another lawyer." Clary sighed, "We all work, we all have areas where we can cut some money and save it."

"There are some options," Alec spoke up, noticed that Magnus was quiet. "The retainer will just about empty my savings. So, I am going to cash in my 401k."

"Alec, you can't do that. The rate that you are going to be taxed is insane." Magnus focused on that. "I can give you the money." He had told Alec the truth about his money but no one else in the house knew, at least not that he was aware of.

"I also have a secret account that I opened for Max," Alec spoke to the family but looking at Magnus, shaking his head just enough to tell him no. "About six months ago, I started putting the checks Maryse and Robert sent into a private account for Max's college. The bills around here were all covered and I could save but this is going to make things rough around here. I'll just have to dig into the account but I'll be able to pay it back after."

"You're not going to let me help, are you?" Magnus asked.

"Magnus, I can't accept that."

"What is going on?" Simon spoke up, "You two know a secret." Simon always had a way of being straightforward but in an awkward way.

"Nothing." Magnus stood up, "Alec, draining your 401k is a mistake; you will lose more then you get from it. Save Max's account for Max. Cut the bills where you can then reevaluate. I sent you to that lawyer; I know what he cost. Let me help." He left the room at that point.

"Alec, what was that about?"

"Nothing." Alec looked away from where the door Magnus just went through. "I know I need this lawyer, so I will make it work, somehow. If you can help then I'll accept it but if not, well I understand. None of us are rich. I don't want anyone to feel bad if you can't help. I'll make it work, I always do. I'm going to drop by the lawyer tomorrow after work with a check."

"Big brother, stop." Izzy grabbed his hand. "We are all going to help. They will not take Max but I need you to not shut us out, I need you to talk to us. You sound like a robot right now."

"What do you want to know?" Alec didn't look back at them; he didn't want to see the pity in their eyes. They all wanted to help, but he knew they couldn't. He felt sorry for asking but looking at them right now; he knew he shouldn't have said anything. He was just going to make it all worse. He didn't have any more information; he didn't even know what he could say.

"Nothing right now. But I know you are going to bottle everything up, overthink it, and freeze us out."

Alec stood up then, "It's okay. I was just a little shocked at the price but Magnus and Jace were right, Maryse and Robert are going to hire the best and I'm going to need a lawyer that is just as good, or I have no shot."

"Clary and I are going to go pick up Max then we will go over all the bills we have." Jace nudged Clary to stand up with him. He already knew they wouldn't be much help, not with the wedding.

"Same here. Simon and I are going to go home and I'll call you, big brother."

Alec waited for them to leave before heading upstairs. Magnus was laying in their bed with his latest book in his hand. He was lucky to be in a house full of readers and that had been passed on to Max. They went to the library once a week to get him new books. He would beg for days if he ran out of books. He always read out loud to Magnus and Clary mainly. They still had the most patience for him, so he didn't like reading with anyone else and only did so if he had no choice. "You know how much this lawyer cost?" Alec asked from his spot on the door jamb.

"Yeah, I asked my lawyer this morning."

"You didn't think to warn me." He sighed, it wasn't a question. He did more than sigh now, he huffed. He wasn't happy to be blindsided by that retainer and bills he now had to figure out how to pay for.

"No, you would have said no, and then not gone." Magnus put his book down; he patted the bed next to him. "I know you don't want my money but I am going to help even if it's a little bit."

"I wish you would have warned me." Alec didn't move from his spot. "Next time warn me first." He left the room then.

"Alexander, wait." Magnus was up and out of the door but his boyfriend was already down the stairs. He gave up then and went back to their room. It was going to be a long night.

Magnus was right; it was a very long night. He didn't get a second alone with Alec until after Max went to bed and even then, Alec barely said two words to him. Magnus was lucky for a goodnight kiss, it was short and sweet, no talking. Magnus was so shocked by the flash of movement from Alec leaning over, kissing him, then rolled back to his side of the bed; he wasn't even sure it happened.

Izzy crawled up the bed to where Simon was sitting, smiling at her. "I don't know how to tell Alec we can't help with the money."

"Tell him the truth, we are strapped for cash ourselves and we're sorry."

"I might have to take a second job but then I wouldn't be able to help watch Max after school."

Simon pulled Izzy to him then. "Iz, you are not taking a second job. We are perfectly fine; we just can't help Alec. I'm sorry."

Izzy turned, so she was laying back on Simon who was leaning against the backboard. There was a reason they moved out when they did but she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Then it became complicated and she didn't feel right. She wanted to plan her wedding but now even that was on hold, they couldn't afford it all.

Simon reached around her, gripping her hands and resting all four of them on her stomach.

She leaned into him, loving him was what was keeping her going. She was so exhausted all the time.

"We will have to tell them eventually."

"I can't tell Alec that while he's fighting to keep his son, I'm pregnant and getting ready to have my own child." Izzy turned to kiss Simon's jaw. "We just need to wait a little longer." They spent the next hour just like that, cuddling and talking. Until Izzy yawned a few too many times and Simon forced her to bed for the night.

"I know, mom, but this is important. Alec could really lose Max." Clary paced around their bedroom while Jace looked over their bank account. They already paid for their wedding that was in just over a month and had drained much of their savings. Unfortunately, it was just bad timing for them. They wouldn't be able to help much if at all. Jace didn't know how he was going to look Alec in the eyes when he told him it was impossible for them to help.

"They can't either." Clary threw her phone on the bed. "We are too invested in our wedding. I hate it but we are stuck."

"Don't." Jace pulled on Clary's arm to get her stop pacing and stand in front of him. "We all wish we could do more but we aren't rich."

"What if Alec is losing Max because he didn't have enough money?" Clary felt like crying. The Lightwood siblings accepted her as one of their own after the very first meeting without another thought. Jace loved her and that was all they needed to hear. It broke her heart that now that they needed something from her she couldn't give it.

"Clary, it will be okay. You are getting the wedding of your dreams and that matters to us." Jace wrapped himself around her waist, resting his head on her stomach. "Don't feel bad about the money, we just can't help in that area. We will have to help in other ways."

"We'll just have to check in other ways and help a little. It won't be a lot but we'll manage." Clary ran her hands through his hair. "We'll also watch Max more and do more to help Alec around the house."

Jace nodded, "We will work this out."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

(Magnus and Alec finally have some alone time which doesn't go as planned.)

"Magnus, I can't deal with this crap right now." It had been two weeks since Alec retained his, costly, lawyer and he was barely speaking to any member of his family, including Magnus. He knew ignoring his family's endless questions wasn't fair to them but he didn't know what to say. Nothing seemed right in his head and Magnus wasn't making it any better. He felt a headache coming on, and he really wanted to just go to bed. But Magnus would be in there and he didn't want to hurt him again. They had no physical intimacy anymore, barely even a kiss. He just couldn't do it; there was so much mixed up in his head, he didn't know how. Everything he said came out angry and that would just hurt Magnus, so he tried to stop talking which didn't help when Magnus kept asking him to just talk to him.

They were currently in Max's room while Alec picked up the forgotten toys. Max was supposed to do it before they all left for Clary's family farm but like always he didn't do it and fell to Alec to do it. He was trying not to take his bad mood out on Max but he would really need to talk to him about listening when he said to do something, part of it was his fault, he forgot to check before letting them go. Did he really want to keep Max home when he loved Jocelyn and Luke so much? No, he didn't but Max needed to start listening to him.

"I'm trying to help you and you keep pushing me further and further away. Why do you keep alienating me? We love each other and are in this together but you keep excluding me." Magnus wanted to scream and he was about to. They finally had some alone time, just the two of them and they were fighting. That's all they did anymore, Magnus would beg for Alec to talk to him and Alec would get mad and it always ended with neither of them speaking for the rest of the night. Magnus was beginning to wonder if Alec would even notice if he didn't come home.

"Can you just stop?" Alec stood up to face him. "I don't want to talk about this tonight. The whole point of everyone leaving is so I can calm down and distress." He threw one of the stuffed animals onto the bed, "And fighting with you is not helping." He started picking up toys again; he heard more than saw Magnus leave the room which just pissed him off more. He didn't know what he needed or wanted anymore.

Tonight was going to be a very long night.

Magnus stormed downstairs with a sigh; he wouldn't be able to handle much more of this. Alec wouldn't talk to him, barely even said 'hi' anymore. He only got a good morning kiss or a good night kiss once or twice a week. Alec was even getting cranky with the rest of the house and Max, that's why they planned this weekend. Jace couldn't handle Alec anymore and requested the weekend away bringing everyone out of range from Alec, even Magnus was invited but he declined. Jace tried twice to get him to come with them and looking at it now; he should have. He didn't think there would ever be a day where he agreed with the blonde wonder.

He started picking up the living room, it wasn't messy but Magnus needed something to do. After he was done with that, he moved on to the kitchen, while Alec was still upstairs.

"Little man, it's okay." Izzy was smiling down at him with a plate full of food, "I didn't cook it. Jocelyn did." She had been telling him that for the last hour but he wasn't so keen to believe him. She had used that trick on him before to get him to eat.

Max eyed her but took the plate heading to the table where Jace helped him with his plate, so he didn't spill while getting in his chair.

"Are you sure it was wise to leave Magnus behind?" Clary spoke from the kitchen, they hadn't talked about it yet but everyone was thinking the same thing. Alec was on the warpath with his stress and everyone was a target at this point, he didn't say much but when he did, he was angry about it.

"If anyone can handle Alec it will be Magnus." Jace smirked, "They are probably in bed as we speak."

"Why would they be in bed?" Max squinted his eyes, "It's still daylight."

Clary and Izzy stared Jace down for a moment before he piped up again. "You know-"

"Making the bed." Jocelyn answered, "Didn't Alec mention he was washing all the sheets this weekend?" Max seemed to agree with this because he started nodding along while munching on his mac and cheese, make a huge display of him eating what he was given. Jocelyn looked a Jace with an 'I saved your ass' look.

Clary looked at her mother, "I love you."

"Jace," Jocelyne smiled when he looked at her. "Stop talking." Clary and Izzy laughed and went back into the kitchen to get their own plates. Simon and Luke, Clary's stepdad had not come in from feeding the animals yet.

Magnus finally couldn't take it being alone in the downstairs anymore. Everything was cleaned and straightened to the best of his ability, he knew Alec would find something out of place but that's just what he did, no matter the room he walked into. He even did it in Magnus' apartment from time to time when he was still there. He made his way upstairs; Max's door was shut along with the new guest room otherwise known as Alec's old room. Jace and Clary shut their door before they left and Alec knew better than to clean their room. He went towards the only open door, their bedroom. Alec wasn't cleaning, he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees holding his bent head.

"Alec," Magnus called as he went towards him, bending down to his knees to see his face, running his hands to move Alec's black hair out of his eyes.

Alec looked at him then. He kept his chin on his hands but he looked at Magnus with all the defeat he had.

"I know you're stressed but let me help." He whispered so faint; he didn't think Alec heard him; he was searching his face for any sign that he had heard him. Magnus leaned forward for a kiss, one that Alec returned but Magnus felt him backing off from that as well. "Alexander."

"Stop," Alec whispered back; the house was so quiet. Too quiet and he hated it. Even when they would go to Clary's family farm in the past, he never noticed how quiet the house was; no yelling, no footsteps, or no movement at all. "Is this what it's going to sound like?"

"Huh?" Magnus kept a hand on Alec's knee and one in his hair; he wanted to draw him into another kiss. Spend all of his time kissing Alec until they were both okay again in that soul-searching way that only they could feel.

"It's so quiet. Without Max here. I never noticed before." He felt his insides still. "Is this what it's going to sound like?" Alec asked again.

Magnus understood then, Alec was falling apart and he was giving up. He saw the defeat in him then, in his eyes and the way he sat there hunched forward, elbows digging hard into his knees. Alec was giving up on not only Max but him as well. He hated the blank stare Alec was giving him, he wasn't focused on him but the quiet around them.

Alec's phone rang then, Magnus didn't need to see it, to know who it was. Izzy always called with some issue or another with Max; for once he wished they would grow up and help Alec out.

"Yeah," Alec tried to smile at the voice. Magnus could hear Max's voice, he sounded happy. He could just imagine the smile on his face while he told Alec whatever story he needed, speaking a mile a minute with his little voice. How much longer would Max stay that way, he wasn't sure. Magnus stayed in his position in front of Alec. "No, Magnus and I are not in bed. Who told you that?" There was a pause were Alec rolled his eyes, "Jace of course, stopping listening to Jace. Yes, buddy. I love you. Have a good night. I'll see you on Sunday."

Magnus sat back, so he wasn't on his knees so much. "Jace told him we were in bed?"

"Yeah, the freakin' blonde wonder told whoever was in the room along with a nine-year-old that we were in bed together. I swear to god, Max is going to repeat that for weeks." Alec stood up then, forcing Magnus to stand up as well or topple over. "When is going to learn?"

"Jace is Jace." Magnus followed Alec's movement with his green eyes; he appeared to be stressed again.

"Yeah, that's part of the problem."

"Jace does the best he can, like the rest of us." Magnus wasn't Jace's biggest fan but they were always civil, yet neither would ever be the other's best friend. They were all trying, every member of the family was stressed but Alec was beginning to act like it was just him.

"Right now it's not good enough." Alec ran his hand through his hair, roughly, messing it up. "Just what we need, Max going around telling everyone we're in bed together."

"Well, we do share a bed every night, Alec." Magnus rolled his eyes. "Is it really that big a deal that people know we share a bed? We are dating. Or have you forgotten?"

"That's not what I meant."

"It wouldn't matter if Max did tell people we were in bed today. No nine-year-old is going around thinking about sex. You do realize, that right?" Magnus rolled his eyes again.

"Stop rolling your eyes at me." Alec raised his voice this time.

"Then stop acting like this." Magnus wasn't the one normally ready for a fight but now he was gearing up for this fight, he was done backing down because Alec was stressed; well he was stressed too. "You act like you are the only stressed out person in this house. Do you know Jace invited me to Clary's family because they were afraid you'd yell at me? Take all your frustrations out on me. Guess they were right, huh?"

"Magnus." Alec tried to calm down but he was pissed and stressed and he needed to take it out, he didn't want to take it out on Magnus but he felt himself gearing up for a fight, which he could feel it. He wished Magnus would just leave him alone when he asked.

"Talk to me!" Magnus raised his voice to match Alec's from just moments ago. "Stop with this crap of dealing with everything on your own. You always do this and it doesn't help anyone. Overthinking everything."

"You don't understand."

"Oh, I think I do." Magnus was done. "I love you, Alexander but there is only so much I can take if you don't talk to me. This is the most we've talked in weeks and its nothing but a fight. I barely get a 'hi' or 'bye' anymore." He didn't want to bring up the lacking of kissing, he didn't want Alec to think that's all this was about.

"I can't." Alec froze then; he felt the defeat again. Why couldn't he talk to Magnus? His insides were boiling. He couldn't speak, or he was going to explode which wouldn't help their situation. He was pissed off at his parents and the world and he didn't want to take it out on Magnus, but he wasn't.

He nodded, "Won't." he whispered. Magnus finally saw Alec at that moment, the pain on his face.

Alec frowned, "What?" His mood was going from bad to horrible. He couldn't help thinking maybe Magnus should have gone. Then he could have some peace and quiet. The thought plagued him then, he couldn't understand himself right now and how he could think something like that. Just a few minutes ago he was thinking oh much he hated the quiet and now he was begging for to stop.

"It's not that you can't. It's that you want." His insides fell to the floor, "You always hide when you're stressed out until you calm down, which takes forever. Your family always let you get away with it because that's just how you are."

"Enough with the psychological bullshit for one night." Alec stormed to the other side of the room; he needed to burn off some steam. "I'm sick of people telling to stop stressing out and overthinking everything."

"You do overthink everything but that's not the problem. The problem is that you won't talk to anyone. You stay silent and shut everyone out. No one knows where they stand with you anymore. You won't talk to me or even kiss me. You are shutting down and bottling up all your hurt feelings. We are all hurting, none of us want to lose Max but your shitty treatment of me and your family isn't helping any situation." Magnus went into their walk-in closet then, he picked out his duffle bag from the back of the closet and just started throwing things in there, he wasn't even sure if it was all his, him and Alec where close enough in the same size that it wouldn't matter even if he hadn't. Something in his brain clicked with this fight, Alec didn't need him, so maybe he should get his own stress relief. He apparently wasn't helping here and it was making him feel worse.

"Magnus, what are you doing?" Alec growled, pissed again.

"Tell you what, Alec." Magnus threw the bag on the bed, going over to his nightstand for his phone and charger. "Why don't you call me when you're ready to talk?" He picked up the bag again and left the room.

"Magnus, where are you going?" Alec followed Magnus down the stairs.

"Does it matter?" Magnus couldn't turn around and face him, or he would never be able to leave and right now he couldn't stay.

"Just stop." Alec finally reached him as they made it to the front door. He put his hand on the door to stop him from leaving, "Stop." He whispered to Magnus' back, "Magnus, stay." He couldn't get his breathing under control. The thought that Magnus was going to leave him was killing him on the inside.

Magnus turned around then, "I've been begging you to talk to me since this started but you do nothing but push me away. I don't get a 'hi' or 'bye', or even a kiss. No sort of acknowledgment what so ever."

"I love you," Alec whispered, he was leaning in; not for a kiss but to rest their foreheads together.

Magnus closed his eyes; his heart was breaking. He wanted to stay but he couldn't stay like this. He would do anything for Alec and the Lightwood family, that was not going to change but he was too close and they needed a break. They needed to breathe away from each other for a while. Alec's negative stress was pulling him down and he couldn't stay without being dragged down; that's when the resentment would start, and when that started there was no turning back. That would be there end; he just needed a few days. The little voice in the back of his head kept telling himself that he should have listened to Jace and left with everyone. He would have worried about Alec being alone, but he would have recharged enough to better deal with the situation.

"Alexander-"

Alec crushed his lips on his. He wasn't ready for the sadness he heard in Magnus saying his name. His full name was their code, their special code, and he didn't want it to break with the sadness from Magnus, so he kissed him. Magnus responded to the kiss with all the love; it wouldn't be enough to change his mind. They would not get better this way.

Alec pulled back but kept his eyes closed; he didn't want to look at Magnus if he was really going to leave him.

"I'll help with whatever you need but I can't stay here right now." Magnus kissed him again but it didn't last long, he pushed on Alec's arm to move him. "I love you, Alexander."

And he was gone.

Alec sat down on the ground just looking at the door. Magnus had left him. The quiet began to take over then along with Alec's tears, he couldn't stop hearing the way Magnus said his name.

"Alec." Max came through the door at lightning speed followed by Jace and Clary. Izzy and Simon went straight to their own home to unpack before their Sunday family dinner.

"Hey, buddy." Alec bent down to see him eye to eye. "Did you have fun?" He was happy to see him but he couldn't make his voice to sound like it.

"Yeah, Jace yelled at me." Max frowned looking at Jace then back to Alec.

"Tell him what you did," Clary stated with her own frown as she passed by Alec and Max to put her things on the couch. "You're going to love it."

"I don't remember."

Alec groaned that was his favorite line when he either didn't want to do something, or he was going to get in trouble. He tried it every time even though he knew he was going to get in trouble anyway. Alec looked up to Clary as if his look would lead to the answer to an unspoken question.

"He went outside without gloves, jacket, or a hat because he was 'hot'." She used air quotes and a roll of her eyes to make her point clear.

"Max! Its winter, you know better than that." Alec stood up and tapped him on the back of the head. "Go up to your room. And don't mess it up. I just cleaned it." Alec called after him. He watched Jace and Clary finish taking their things off. "How was the rest of the trip?"

"Not bad, we had fun. Where's Magnus? His car isn't here."

"I would also like to know why you told Max that Magnus and I were in bed together."

Jace smirked, "Well, you know. It was an accident. You didn't answer my question, where's Magnus? It's family dinner night."

Alec looked down, "He- he left." He didn't want to see his brother but he did, he could see the confusion on his face. Clary wasn't really paying attention and just unpacking as much as she could down here. He already cried enough this weekend; he didn't want to do it again.

"Well, when's he coming back. Clary and I are making pasta for dinner." Jace smiled through the confusion, Magnus knew when they were coming back. It was family dinner night; it was an unofficial rule that everyone had to be here for dinner. It was the one standard event that seemed to keep them grounded as a family. Alec usually didn't eat much anymore, he seemed to be getting thinner by the day and Jace didn't know how to bring it up to him.

"No, Jace, he left."

"What?" Clary looked at Alec then.

"He's packed a bag and left. We- he- I mean-" He couldn't make himself form any words, it was too difficult to think that he drove away the one person who understood him and loved him unconditionally. "He left. He left with his bag." Alec looked at them both before heading upstairs. "I'm not hungry. Make sure Max eats."

Clary looked at Jace then back to the stairs. "What the hell?"

"I knew I shouldn't have left Magnus here. Alec did something stupid." Jace threw his jacket on the back of the couch and followed his brother.

"Jace, be nice." She called but knew he wasn't going to listen to him. Although he wouldn't tell it to anyone, Clary knew that Jace and Magnus had become friends. Magnus had been there for them since the beginning of his relationship with Alec and she knew if he left then that was a problem which wasn't going to help anyone. She sighed and went to the kitchen to start dinner and call Simon.

"Alec." Jace followed him into his room; he stopped the door from shutting, "What do you mean he packed a bag?"

"He got mad at me and packed up some things and left." Alec went to his bed but slid down to the floor. "He left Friday night and hasn't been back."

"Are you going to be okay?" Jace went down to the floor with him. It was Alec's weird thing but he always sat on the floor over a chair when he was at home.

"No." Alec didn't even have to think about it. "I'm not. My world is crashing around me and only a few months ago I was at the highest point ever." Alec tilted his head back, "I want Magnus back."

"Have you called him?"

"I tried." Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket; he handed it to Jace. "I keep putting my finger over his name but I can't seem to call."

Jace handed the phone back to him, "Call him right this second. Or I'll call him." Jace stood up then, "Alec, if you ever repeat this to Magnus I'll deny it until the day you die. He's a good guy and he loves you even with all your quirkiness. But you have a problem with sharing problems. You need to talk to Magnus."

Alec took a deep breath, it has been a long quiet weekend and he thought he was going to die from the quiet. He finally pressed the call button under Magnus' name.

"Hello?"

"Magnus." Alec closed his eyes as tight. "I'm- I'm sorry I waited."

"Are you okay?"

"No." Alec couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just sat there listening to Magnus' breathing, it was calm and even. He knew he should say more but, at that moment, listening to him breath had its own calming effect on him.

"Are you going to speak?"

"No." Alec felt the tension in Magnus' voice, the tension he caused. Jace told him what to do, yet he couldn't figure out how to do it. "Yes." How to speak up about his issues right now, who would understand him? "I don't know. No." He really didn't think he could, he wasn't used to having someone to share with and he didn't know. "I miss you. I miss you so much."

"Alec, I miss you too but you aren't ready to talk to me."

"Magn-"

"Stop, Alec, you aren't ready to talk, it's okay."

"Where are you staying?" Alec knew he sounded desperate but maybe if he went to him and saw him in person he would be able to get everything out. He didn't know what he was doing or saying anymore.

"It doesn't matter. I love you."

Alec closed his eyes, Magnus hung up on him. The panic took over from there; he couldn't breathe. The pit of stomach gave out on him. He was having a panic attack, he had them from time to time usually every couple of years but now he couldn't breathe at all. Alec got up on the bed to put his head down. He knew that much from his years of practice, he sucked in air through his nose and slowly out of his mouth. He knew what to do but making it work was another story.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

(Alec is summoned by his lawyer with Max.)

Alec sat out of his lawyer's office waiting to be called in; he didn't know what he was feeling anymore. His life had become automatic, drone-like. He would wake up for a night of no sleep, get Max, go to work, and take care of Max just to do it all over again. It had only been three days but that was enough. Late last night Jace some comment about Magnus being in a bad mood and not speaking to the rest of the help desk, not just Jace. He had sent Magnus a text every day asking how he was and he would just get a single word back, 'fine.'

"Mr. Lightwood, you can go in now."

Alec nodded, he didn't remember her name which was horrible for him because she called him all the time. "Thank you." But she wasn't even looking at him anymore.

"Sir," Alec sat in front of the desk, "You called but wouldn't tell me what it's about."

"I felt this conversation should be in person." Mr. Greene sat up in his chair, "You are not going to like this but a judge just ruled that Max must be interviewed. I know you wanted me to fight against it, but Maryse and Robert won on this issue. Honestly, I think they might work in your favor. Max has many happy memories you and your family here. I doubt there is anything he could say to the judge that would sway him towards Maryse and Robert. You will need to bring Max in."

"When?"

"They want to do it today. They don't want to wait. But, since it's last minute I could get a change of date based on not enough time to get Max out of school."

"Really? Today?" Alec felt his anger coming out again. "Isn't this supposed to be a long process? That's what you said."

"I know I said that and I need to apologize for that." Mr. Greene stood up than to come around his desk; he took a seat in the chair next to him. "I wouldn't say this is high profile but privately your parents have a great international lawyer with lots of money backing them. I'm doing what I can but the judge wants this on the fast track. He removed the rest of his docket to make room for this case. Like I said I could try and get it pushed but today would be best. It's a show of good faith, you are willing to do anything to keep your son."

Alec thought about it slowly for a moment. Mr. Greene was right, his parents had unlimited resources and he didn't. He hadn't even finished his payments after the retainer; he wasn't even sure why Mr. Greene was still his lawyer without being paid. Maybe the bills would come in later. "What time and where?"

"This afternoon at 1 o'clock. Same court as before, 16th Circuit. I will be there the whole time. You and Max won't be alone."

"I have to go pull Max from school." Looking at his watch, Alec frowned it was the middle of lunch for Max so he would have to wait 30 minutes or so before getting him or he would have to go without and that wasn't okay. Then hike way across town to make it there. "I have to leave now."

"I'll be in the lobby of the courthouse, waiting." Mr. Greene stood up and walked him to the door. "Be sure to show up at least 15 minutes early, if possible."

"Who would I talk to about my bill?" Alec asked as they reached the door.

Mr. Greene frowned, "Stacey can help you but I believe your bill has been paid."

It was Alec's turn to frown; the bill being paid was impossible. But at least now he could remember the secretary's name. He went out to the front and waited just a moment for her to stop typing before he would interrupt.

"Mr. Lightwood?"

"Hi, Stacey, I haven't gotten a bill aside from retainer. I was wondering when that would come?"

"Let me look, but I think that's been paid." She ran through some of her files before pulled out his binder; each client got a binder with sections to make it easier for the firm. Alec watched her flip to the correct tab, "It's been paid. In fact, it's an open account; all future bills are paid from the same account."

"That has to be a mistake, could you please tell me how this happened?" Before he could stop himself, Alec began to lean closer to the folder to get a peak. "Who paid?"

Stacey looked down with a perplexed look, "There is a notice here not to tell you."

"Stacey, it's my account." Although, Alec already knew. There was only one person who would be able to cover this cost.

"Magnus Bane. He came in on Monday to file his credit card with us."

Now the words were beginning to cloud around his brain; they didn't make sense to him, "Monday? Monday as in two days ago?" There was no way, Magnus paid his bill.

"Yes, around lunchtime. I took the information and charged him. He said he was your boyfriend. I did verify that information with your file. Was I not supposed too?"

"No, you're right, he's my boyfriend. Thank you." He turned then, Magnus paid his bill after moving out. The words seem to be on repeat in his head; it was impossible. Why would he do that? Sure, they hadn't broken up, he just moved out for a few days, at least he hoped it would only be a few days. It was close to a week at this point and Alec didn't know how he was going to fix any of it anymore. Still, he couldn't wrap his head around it. He told Magnus he didn't want his money but he still did it anyway. How could he face him? Alec made his way to his car. He had to call Izzy to make sure she did not pick up Max, and then make his way to go get him. He didn't tell her the real reason for picking up Max, just that he was going to do it.

"Yeah, okay. I understand." Jace snuck a peek at Magnus; they were the only two in the office at the moment. "Did Alec say why he was taking Max out of school?" He waited for her answer, "He had a meeting with the lawyer this morning. Do you think it has anything to do with that?" There was a slight pause. "Yeah, go back to work. Come by after work and we'll corner him."

Magnus stilled at the words, Jace had been cautious with what he spoke about in the office whether they were alone or not.

"Magnus, uhm do you have a moment?"

He turned to look at the blonde wonder, a nickname that just stuck and would never in change his mind, even Alec started using the same nickname, "Yeah."

"Did Alec call you on Sunday?" Jace tried hard to stay out of it, it wasn't his place but nothing seemed to change. Alec went from stressed and anger to sad and depressed, he thought for sure Magnus would have been home by now.

"Yeah." Magnus didn't want to talk to Jace.

"You didn't come home," Jace stated.

"The conversation lasted about two minutes if that. He wouldn't talk about anything beyond 'are you okay' so I told him to call back when he had something to say and hung up on him. He hasn't called me since." Magnus looked down, something in him felt embarrassed by his confession. They shouldn't be having this talk about Alec but he didn't really know who else to talk to, Jace knew Alec better than anyone. Who else would understand his strained feelings? "He wasn't ready to talk."

"If it helps, he isn't talking to us either. He meets with the lawyer and doesn't say a thing and now he's pulling Max out of school for the afternoon without a reason why." Jace was bent forward with his head staring at the ground; there was nothing he could do. The helpless feeling was taking over for everything and Alec was doing it to himself.

"I love your brother but if he won't talk to me then what good am I? I know me leaving isn't helping his situation but I could tell he wasn't even finding comfort in me just being there. Nothing I did or say was helping just making it worse."

"I think he was finding comfort in you being there. He's been so angry at Maryse and Robert for so long I think it's all just come out. He bottled it up to care for us. Izzy and I were old enough to not need him but we still depended on him for too much. We all took and never gave. We weren't always the nicest, we were able to deal with our anger but Alec held it in for the sack of the rest of us. He's still keeping it bottled up for Max and its eating at him." Jace stared at him now. "He has spent his entire life bottling up his emotions, Izzy and I are to blame for it. We never helped, we were reckless and he had to bail us out even at a young age."

"If you know all this why are you not helping him?" Magnus was thankful to Jace for talking to him but his anger at the mistreatment of Alec was ruling him now.

"We are now but it's too late. We even forced him to adopt Max without our help, but it's not too late for you two. You are the best person for him."

"I'm going by the house tonight to get clothes, I had hoped to go after work when I knew Alec wouldn't be there but I guess I could stop by later when he's home."

"Clary and I had planned to take Max out to dinner; he'll be alone around 7."

"Max's bedtime?"

"He has the next two days off from school, teachers' work day or something like that. Clary will be with Max." Clary worked in the same school district as Max.

Magnus was saved from answering by the user who appeared with help. The rest of the day passed like a breeze for him; he stayed busy with user after user which helped him a great deal. He didn't really want to think about his home life problems right now. He couldn't ignore it forever but a few more hours wouldn't hurt.

Alec stood in the hallway with Max clinging to his hand with both of his, he felt the tension in the boy but there was nothing he could do to ease it. Mr. Greene had gone in with his parents' lawyer to speak with the judge or whoever else was in the interview room. His parents were waiting in the hallway with them but down a ways yet still close enough to hear the social worker who was standing next to Max. She was explaining the process and trying to ease Max, but not doing a very good job. He was confused on the entire process and Alec tried to help calm him but over the last few weeks, nothing was helping. He even tried to sleep in his room more and more.

"Max, they are going to ask you some questions." The nameless social worker tried.

Alec bent down and turned Max to look at him, he had heard enough and knew he would be able to explain better than the worker. "Buddy, look at me." He twisted him a little more; he had already been instructed that he couldn't coach Max, which was the main reason for the social worker staying with them. "Listen to me." The worker coughed as if a reminder to him. "I am so proud of you. You are strong and brave. I know this is all hard to understand but I need you to be good in there. Be the good boy you are and answer all the questions honestly." His heart was breaking with the confused expression on Max's face. "Don't say 'I don't know' if you don't want to answer. Okay?

"Can you come with me?" He whined, tugging on his shoulder.

"Not this time buddy, you will be going with this lady here and she's going to take good care of you." He smiled, wanting to keep it light but he was forced and it didn't meet his eyes. "Just be honest. Let's take your jacket off." Alec unzipped the jacket and took from him; it was a faded red and blue with spider-man across the back with his logo on the front. Max shoved his gloves in each pocket and removed his little blue scarf; Clary made him. It was lopsided but she tried and even took Max to the store to pick out his own color yarn. It was the way their family worked.

The lawyers came out then, his parent's lawyer giving him a glaring look when he saw Alec speaking to Max. Everyone seemed to crowd around him, including Maryse and Robert. "It's time."

"Remember what I said. Be honest and answer every question as best you can." Alec tried to stand up then but Max clung to him, wrapping his arms tight around his neck. "It's okay." He ran his hands up and down Max's back for comfort, "I need you to go inside now. I'll be waiting for you." When Max didn't move Alec was forced to grab Max and pull him back. His breath caught in his throat and the tears stung behind his eyes, if he blinked he would have tears running down his cheeks. Max clinging to him and him having to forcible remove his little arms broke him in two.

"Come on, Max." The social worker held out her hand. "Let's go. Your brother will be here when you come out."

"He's not my brother; he's my dad!" He shouted at her, not wanting to take her hand but one look from Alec got him to do as he was told. Max took her hand then and they walked away.

Alec had to close his eyes to keep the tears at bay; he was proud of how brave Max was being in a very confusing situation for a child. His parents didn't move back away from him even though the lawyers followed the social worker and Max into the room.

"Alexa-" His mother began.

"Don't speak to me." Alec felt firm in his speech. "Don't ever speak to me."

"He's my son."

"No! He's mine." Alec was holding on by a thread now, the consent panic he felt in his stomach was growing more and more by the day. He would have done anything to have Magnus there with him so he had a hand to cling onto. The thought shocked him, but he needed to find a way to get Magnus back in his life now.

"That isn't fair."

"You have made it perfectly clear that we are no longer your children and yet you still want to cause all of us, Max including, a lot of pain and suffering." Alec had to stand up then; he had to face them. "I am not speaking to you about this." He turned away from them but Robert's hushed voice wasn't so hushed and it broke his heart anymore.

"Don't talk to the thief that stole our children."

The word 'children' stuck in Alec's mind, so they did think Alec stole more than one. Who else were the 'children' they include, it must have been Izzy since they already pointed out it was not Jace and couldn't have been him. He heard something about brainwashing but he tuned them out from then on. There were empty chairs but Alec wasn't going to move, so he slid down to the floor against the wall. He was going to be in the same spot he left Max in. He wanted Max to be able to spot him right away. Time seemed to stop them, he wasn't sure how long this was supposed to take but he felt it was going much longer than it should. He just sat there, tuning out the rest of the world. He placed Max's jacket in his lap and began tracing the spider-man logo.

"Alec!"

He looked up as Max came running to him, he didn't have time to stand up, so Max sat down on his lap. "Hey, buddy. You okay?" He ran his hands around his face to move his hair out of his eyes. He had to smile at Max, he loved him with everything he had and he wasn't sure what he was going to do if he lost him now. Other than following him half way around the world to stay in his life.

Mr. Greene followed him, "He did really well Alec. You have done a great job raising him."

"Thank you." Alec stood up then, taking Max with him, "When will we know more?" He saw his parents were nowhere to be found; he didn't even know when they left. Max twisted in his arms, trying to distract him. He was listening to his lawyer while he knelt down to help Max with his jacket, gloves, and scarf.

"Should be soon. You can take him and leave now. Thanks for making the time today, it is a good showing on your part. You should also know your parents added the house to the suit. If they win one, they will win the other; most likely. They will get it all. Max and the house." Mr. Greene patted him on the back and led the way out of the courthouse.

When Alec got to his car and got Max settled in the backseat he leaned in from the open door to kiss him on the forehead, "We still have some extra time. Want to go to the mall and get some ice cream?" He knew the answer based on seeing the smile on his face. He felt it was too cold for ice cream but as Magnus always said, 'it's never too cold for ice cream, Alexander.' The ping of pain hit him again. He kept thinking about Magnus and now it hurt. He missed the love and confidence Magnus always had when he called him by his full name. He would be lying if he didn't tell himself how much he enjoyed the making out that usually followed but it was even harder to think about that. He wanted to just look at him.

"Alec, can I have chocolate?"

"You can have whatever flavor you want." He bent down to get a better view of Max, "Buddy, you okay?"

"Yeah, can we go to the toy store?"

Alec smiled then; he was so innocent and lovable. "Yes, we will stop at the toy store. Watch your hands." He waited for Max to move so he could shut the door. The mall was only a mile away and they had not spent much time together lately. He would appreciate the time just between them.

They made it home almost two hours later; Max got his ice cream in the food court then he begged for a carousel ride which Alec always gave in. They walked around, looked at the toy store for much longer than Alec wanted which meant he spent more time telling Max he couldn't get any toys then they actually spent doing anything else. He did relent and got Max a new dinosaur.

"Sissy! Look Alec got me a new Rex." He had the toy out of the bag and box before Alec made it out of the parking lot, the packaging still in his backseat.

"Oh wow, Max. That looks cool." She smiled at him. No one else was home yet and so she was lounging on the couch waiting.

"I wanna show Magnus." Max looked up at his sister. "I miss Magnus."

Alec sighed, he didn't know how to tell Max that Magnus left but he had to on Monday night after school, Max didn't understand and kept asking for him. He tried again on Tuesday, yet he still asked for him. "I know buddy." Alec was the one to speak. "Soon. Okay?"

Izzy looked up at Alec as Max went running to his room. "Soon?"

"Yeah, I'm going to call him." Alec didn't want to elaborate on the when part because he wasn't sure himself. He needed to call him, had to call him. Part of him didn't want to be hung up on again because he didn't know if he was ready to talk or not. The rest of him was scared he would break up with him, since they were stuck in limbo, it was okay at least they were over for good.

"What happened today?"

Alec put his wallet and keys away like he always did. "Can we just wait for Jace to get here? I don't want to explain everything a million times over." He went around the couch, taking a seat with a deep sigh, resting his head back. "I'm going to call him, Izzy." He felt her staring at him. He knew her better than anyone, he knew what she was thinking. It was the same thing he always said, never make promises to children that you can't keep and he just made one. He didn't know if he could get Magnus back home, he hoped.

"You should have called him days ago." She sat on the couch next to him. "Big brother, you are so stupid when it comes to him."

"You don't need to remind me. I called him."

Izzy shifted so she could stare at him. "What did he say?"

"I'm not talking about this." Alec sighed again. This was becoming a horrible habit of his. "Magnus is not up for discussion."

"As if you would ever tell me anything, you never talk to me anymore." She stood up then, going back to the armchair she was sitting in when they got home. She heard the defeat in his voice every time he spoke about anything lately.

She didn't say anything, Alec hadn't heard from everyone else in his life lately.

Jace got home with Clary shortly after Alex stopped talking. Clary smiled but rushed upstairs, she was only the phone with her mother but she said something about going to the bathroom. Jace sat down with his brother, "So what happened today?"

"I had to pull Max out of school because the courts needed to interview him." Alec moved to start moving around the room, there were toys all over the place and he needed something to occupy his mind. He suddenly wanted to sleep. Jace and Clary already promised Max they would all have a date night for dinner and he was just waiting for that to happen so he could go upstairs and try not to think.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Izzy was angry at Alec for keeping more secrets from them.

"What good would it have done? It all happened so fast and there was no point in everyone taking time from work for us to sit in a hallway together. Max had to go in alone." Alec was cleaning up the board game now that Max stopped playing in the middle of and ran off before picking it up last night before bed.

"I can't believe you are still doing this alone." She knew yelling at him wouldn't help but it was making her feel better.

"Izzy, stop-" Jace pulled on her arm but she ripped it from his grasp, "-I said stop."

"No," she yelled at Jace. She was angry; her emotions were on edge on not a damn person in the house new why it was her own fault for not telling them. She would have to tell them and soon. Not one person questioned her on her new fashion of all sweatpants but she didn't advertise that fact either.

"Keep your voice down; Max is upstairs." Alec hissed at her, abandoning his cleanup efforts. "They are trying to take the house back as well and if they win, they win everything. We won't have Max and we won't have a home. We won't have anything. All gone. All of it." He hated the sound of his voice at the moment, that was the main reason for his silence, the tone of his voice made him pity himself.

Obviously, she heard something in his voice because she dropped her hands from their position and stared him, a sad expression. "Alec, how could you?"

"How could I, what?" He stared at her. Jace must have heard the same thing because he frowned at him as well. They seemed to pass a secret look between the two.

"Clary and I are taking Max to dinner." He stormed off upstairs to get Max.

"What?" Alec looked at Izzy; he could see the sadness in her eyes again. Now that Jace was gone upstairs, Alec knew it was gearing up to be a tough fight. He and Izzy always had the toughest battles because they hardly ever fought. "What is it this time, Izzy?" He raised his voice to her.

"You've given up." She spoke in a small voice. She seemed to shrink away from them, her stomach curling. "How are we supposed to go on if our hero, our brother gives up?"

"I don't want to be anyone's hero." Alec could tell she had more to say to him but she had enough sense to them to send Max off first as he chose that moment to come downstairs with Jace and Clary right behind him.

"Tell that to your son." It was a low blow but she had enough of him, she knew saying it while he was looking at Max was even lower blow. She wanted him to stop overthinking and just think of the moment they were in but that wasn't the way to do it.

"Jace said we can have burgers." Max came to the door and flopped down on the floor to put his shoes on.

He bent down in front of him, his mind racing. "No, ice cream. You already had ice cream once today." Alec spoke more to Jace than Max.

Jace didn't respond but left out the door with Max; Clary looked back at them with a confused look before following her fiancée out the door.

"I'm not giving up." Alec waited for the door to close. He hated the look on her face but he didn't have enough mind to change it. He had that power; he was always able to make his siblings smile; until now.

"Really?" Izzy stepped forward; she had to do something to reign in her anger. "It's all over your voice. You won't speak to us. Or Magnus. You look like hell. You aren't eating; everyone can see the weight you can't afford to lose. Do you even sleep anymore?"

"They are his blood parents, Izzy. We can't change that fact. They could win this." Alec was feeling the panic again. The truth in his voice was scaring him. He couldn't bring himself to answer her questions; neither of them would like to answers. "They could take everything. Everything I have worked for could be lost. Does it make me a bad person because I'm just preparing?"

"Yes," She yelled at him, "-it does make you a bad person, losing hope means the end is near."

"Izzy, get out." Alec didn't want to talk about this anymore. "You have no idea what I am feeling."

"You're right because you won't tell us. You are hiding everything except the basics that you have to tell us, and even than we have to beg for it." She yelled the last part. "Magnus left because you wouldn't tell him either. If you lose everything, it will be your own fault for shutting us out and giving up." She pushed passed him; she really didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. It was her fault as well but she wasn't willing to admit that to him, it was bad enough she cried every night. She couldn't help with the money part of this either, she couldn't do anything and yelling at the one person who was doing everything made her an even worse person, but he should be the one person who never gave up. She didn't make it out of the house without her tears coming again but her back was to him so he wouldn't see her tears.

Alec picked up the couch pillow and threw at the closed door. No one understood and they were just adding to his worry and panic. He felt it, he knew he was crashing and burning with no one to help but the thought of taking his family down with him wasn't appealing and that is what he would be doing if he told them everything. He didn't want to answer their questions or concerns, but he couldn't keep doing this. It wasn't like he didn't know, because he did know. He knew he was at fault but bottling his emotions and protecting them was all he knew how to do. It's all he had ever known, what would he have if he couldn't protect his family.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

(Magnus finally gets Alec to talk up.)

Magnus showed up earlier than he planned but Jace's car was already gone, but Alec's car was there meaning he was alone. He sat in his car on the street for a good ten minutes before opening the door; he pulled his bag out with him from the passenger seat. He walked slower than his usual pace, part of him felt the terror in his gut. He didn't know what he was going to do if Alec didn't talk to him this time, would a break even be worth it anymore or would he break up with him. He didn't want to think about that; he loved Alec more than any other past relationship or current friendships. He had to fight for him but it was hard to continue that fight if the other person had already given up. He knew he was being an idiot for doing this now but if Alec didn't open up to him, he couldn't spend his nights and days action like strangers in the same bed. If he wanted that he would have gone back to the bars for their one-night stands. He wanted a relationship with honesty. He paused at the door, wondering if he should let himself in or knock, it just seemed too odd to knock, so he used his keys to let himself in. The lights were off; the street lamps were the only thing in the room or the kitchen which were too far, so Magnus had to move on instinct to find the stairs.

"Alec?" He called out softly. He thought for a second no one was home but there was a light on upstairs, it was dim, so it had to come from the bathroom. He took the stairs slowly since there wasn't really enough light and tripping would just add pain to injury. "Alec?" All the bedroom doors were closed, so Magnus left the bathroom light on in case he needed it later. He didn't knock just walked in his and Alec's room. Seeing Alec sitting on the floor at the end of the bed almost killed him. "Alec?" He dropped his bag by the door, closing it as he entered, and went to him. He had tears in his eyes, looking at Alec so defeated.

Alec was sitting up but his head was bent down, he had one knee with an arm resting across it, he looked up at his name being called, "Magnus?"

"Hey, what happened?" Magnus sat down, crossed legged so he could stare at Alec. He was close enough that he could move Alec's messy hair out of his face. He drew his fingers around Alec's cheek to hold onto him. He saw the evidence of forgotten tears; the streaks down his face. Using a thumb, he wiped away the remaining evidence on one side of his face.

"Are you really here?" Alec focused on Magnus but he couldn't tell if he was just thinking about him too much, so he appeared or if he was really there. "I was thinking about you and here you are. You've been in my dreams."

Magnus smiled at him, a slow smile that was laced with sadness. "I'm here."

"I wish you were." Alec still didn't believe his eyes. "I'm ready to talk."

"So-" Magnus lowered his hands, he still felt as if Alec didn't believe his presences. "-talk."

"I ruined everything. I'm scared because I'm losing everything including the only person who's ever loved me for me and not because they have too. It's all too much."

Magnus felt it shift, the entire room shifted around them, "Alexander, it's okay. I'm here now, I know it's a lot but you are strong, you can handle this." He found himself leaning in closer to him to be able to see him better in the dark room. Once again, the only light in the house came from the outside street lamps.

"Oh god, I love when you do that. Even in sadness, it's sexy to hear it. I hate that I make it sound so sad now. It breaks me to think it will never be filled with happiness again. It's been sexy since the first time you called me that and now it just seems off."

Magnus was beginning to think Alec was drunk but he didn't smell like he was, his speech was almost slurred and slow.

Alec continued with his speech as if Magnus didn't hear the middle part, like Alec never said it at all. "It's not. I drove you away. Izzy only yells at me anymore. Jace barely looks or talks to me. Clary and Simon barely talk to me. Everything's my fault. I'm trying so hard to not let my world crash around me. But it hasn't done any good. Max likes me but until when; when is the look in eyes going to change like it has for the rest of the family?" Alec felt himself crying like he had been doing for the last hour. The tears were hushed but hurt him at the same time.

"Never; it will never change. Max and I are going to love you until the end of time. The others will as well. They are all just stressed, we all are. We all love you and care about you, that's why we want you to talk to us. You have to get it out or it's never going to change." Magnus moved in then to kiss him. He wanted Alec to feel the same love he felt but Alec turned his head, on purpose or not, Magnus wasn't sure. "Alexander," He whispered to get his boyfriend to look at him. "I love you."

"I made you leave," Alec stated back, still looking away from him. "I made you doubt us. Doubt me."

"You also made me come back."

"How? I haven't done anything."

"Just you being you. I feel your pain and I want to make it go away. That made me come back to you. The pain of seeing you here alone broke my heart." Magnus sighed, putting his hands on Alec's face to get his eyes on him. Those soulful, bottomless blue eyes that he cherishes more than life finally obeyed and locked on his. "We will get through this. We love each other too much to fail."

"Max had an interview today with a social worker, judge, and lawyers. I told him to be honest and answer every question, but to be honest with myself on the inside I wished he would have kicked and screamed to want to stay with me." He honestly didn't know what he was doing anymore. He knew the look in Magnus' eyes were holding him steady as he could finally breathe again. "He clung to me before going in, I have pry his arms from my neck. I wanted to die. When he went in I kept thinking I wanted you there so I had someone to cling to. I don't know what he said but this judge is putting our case on a fast track. My parent's money is driving the whole process. Their status-"

Magnus felt an odd sense of relief, now that Alec was talking he wouldn't stop talking even to breathe, so he thought it was his job to remind him. "Take a breath, Alexander."

Alec, as if realizing that Magnus was really there, changed topics just as fast as he was breathing. "I felt like such an idiot asking the lawyer how much I owed him. He gave me the stupidest look and told me I paid already. I forced Stacey to tell me who paid since it had to be some sort of mistake. But it wasn't, was it?"

It was Magnus' turn to look away then, he had hoped Stacey would have held out longer than two days but that was not the case. She caved on him. "No, it wasn't."

"You paid for it all. You left me, left our home. I drove you to leave-" He sounded so weak even to himself. "-and yet you paid every cent of my lawyer fees."

"It was the only thing I could do to help. I wanted it to relieve some stress from you. I would do it whether I was home or not. You keep disregarding the fact that I came back."

Alec looked at his hands, putting his knee down to clasp them together, "I would be lying if I say it didn't help because not thinking about money was nice for the afternoon. I just don't know how to pay you back." He was still dodging what Magnus wanted him to talk about; to acknowledge his return as something Alec did.

"You don't have to, no offense but the lawyer fee didn't even crack a dent in my bank account. Just let me do this for you. There is no paying me back."

"How can you look at me knowing I have nothing to give?"

Alec was hell-bent on beating himself up, and Magnus couldn't figure out why. "Nothing to give? I think you don't know yourself very well. You have lots to give. You love me and my broken past. You didn't even bat an eye when my past literally came to town to hurt us. You never ask questions beyond the basics and if you do and I don't want to talk about it, you drop it. Just like that. You don't press me about anything from my past. You give me life. When I came to this state, I was running and thankfully I ran straight into you. This is just another speed bump; we just need to go slow to get over it." Magnus mentally kicked himself for the stupid pun but he felt right to say it at the moment. Alec snorted, he got how ridiculous it sounded as well, thought Magnus.

Magnus felt like a hypocrite for a moment, Alec never pushed him but lately all he was doing was pushing Alec. He kept repeating to himself that it wasn't the same, not talking about past relationships and not talking about the situation they were all involved in were two different things.

"I'm so angry at my parents and I have been for so long but I was forced to keep it in as to not scare Max but now he's older and I still have to hold it in. I'm used to being the only adult to take charge and fix any situation, always holding in. I get quiet and I stop talking because if not then I'll yell which isn't good for anyone. Dealing with it on my own was just a way of life, so I don't know what to do when I have help. I've never had you here with me, so I don't know how to rely on you now. It's close to boiling over and I don't know what to do with it. I have these good memories battling the bad ones. Izzy, Jace, and Max don't have them of my parents the same way I do. How do I let them go and move on? How do I get better? I've ruined everything. How do I talk to them about the good times when I know they don't have any? I feel like I'm betraying our sibling bond by even thinking of the happy memories. I know the bad out ways the good but I still have them. I can't erase them just because I'm mad at them. It's a part of me that drives the anger. How do I talk to you? You don't even have parents so I feel like I would be a burden on you."

"Like this. Like you are doing now. You are opening up about everything and just talking. This is good and healthy for you." Magnus noticed for the first time that Max's Rex was sitting on the floor next to them, that trip to the zoo was the first time Magnus had been alone with the boy and it was ranked as one of the best days of his life. He picked up the stuffed T-Rex to play with it, it was dirty and needed a run through the wash but Max took it everywhere with him, so they always had to wash him. He couldn't help but think he would have to buy him a new one soon. "It's not good for you either, to keep it inside. You don't need to protect me, Alec. We are in a relationship, equal parts, you and I. Talking about the pain is what's going to relieve some of the weight on your shoulders. That is what's going to help you. I think Izzy and Jace will understand about the memories; you just need to explain it to them."

"Yes, I do, your mine." Alec froze all movements, "I mean- I mean-" he had to breathe deeply to reign in the tears that were so close to falling, "you were."

"You really don't get it, do you?" Magnus grabbed him then, forcing Alec to look at him. He waited for their eyes to meet. "Listen to me and listen to me good, you are mine. You will always be mine and I will always be yours." He leaned in for a quick kiss; he had to pull back before he took it too far, "Stop holding yourself back and let me in." He wasn't sure of himself if he meant with his emotions or with his kiss.

Alec looked at him with not an ounce of sadness, just what felt like a relief. He moved in for a kiss then, he pushed hard against Magnus that he was forced to remove his hands from Alec to rest them on the ground, or he would have fallen backward. Magnus allowed Alec to run the tone of the kiss; he didn't want to push him with all the frail emotions Alec was feeling at that moment.

Magnus felt the pull of Alec shifting away from him and he wasn't ready for that, he used one hand to prop him up and the other to keep Alec's mouth on his by pushing hard on the back of Alec's head. That seemed to last forever before Magnus let himself fall back to the floor, bringing Alec with him. Using both hands to run through his hair.

"We should wait." Alec tried to cut in between kisses, somehow, they made it to laying down on the floor next to the bed, he couldn't remember how that happened. He was on top of Magnus. His mind was still racing from the raw emotions he was feeling from talking everything out; he just knew they started with what he planned to be a simple kiss.

"Stress relief. We both need it." Magnus pulled the neck of Alec's shirt stretching it aside to continue his exploration of Alec's skin. They haven't been together like this in what seemed like ages; Alec felt new to him like he needed to re-explore every inch of him. He would start with his favorite part of him, his collarbone. He wanted the shirt removed, he let go of his shirt and latched onto Alec's neck, using his hands to the bottom of his shirt, pulling hard to bring it up. Alec wasn't ready to release his hands from Magnus' which meant his shirt would have to stay in place pulled up to his stomach. He flinched when Magnus' cold hands moved across his back and waist, using a finger to slide along the inside of his blue jeans, enticing a moan from him.

Alec had his hands in Magnus' hair holding him to his skin. They were both so lost in one another that neither notice the light coming in from the now opened door.

"Magnus!" Max came into the room, yelling his name. "I've been waiting for you. Alec got me a new T-Rex today. We started a new reading book at school, wanna see it?"

Alec and Magnus were up in what seemed seconds, just a heartbeat to get them off themselves and standing.

"Hey, Max." He bent down to look at him. He was talking a mile a minute with everything he had missed in the last few days; he instantly felt a ping of regret for not being here.

"Jace, Magnus is here." Max smiled and raised his book; and went straight back talking fast. "Clary promised to take me to the library tomorrow."

"I see." Jace was leaning against the door jamb with a massive smirk on his face. Max had walked in on him and Clary so many times they lost count and had to begin locking their door. It was only fair that Alec experienced the same thing.

Alec looked at his brother standing in his doorway, Jace smirked and glanced down. Alec followed his glance and realized what he meant; the evidence of him and Magnus' make-out session very clear. It was almost a physical pain. The instant cold water that was Max wasn't helping much.

"How was dinner?" Magnus looked at Jace with a glare before giving Max his trademark smile.

"Jace let me have ice cream."

"Max!" yelled Jace at the same time Alec called his name.

"Jace, I told you no ice cream. He's never going to sleep tonight with all that sugar." Alec ran his hand through his hair. "You'll be taking care of him."

"Come on, Max. Its bath time and then bed. Clary's almost done running the water." Jace put his head on Max's head to push him in the direction he needed him to go. He waited for Max to leave, "Continue on." He shut the door fast behind him to close off the swear words he knew Alec was repeating.

Magnus had to laugh at the closing door; there was no way this would not be funny. They usually had it together enough that they heard Max and could straighten up before the child knocked or ran into the room. Magnus was much too excited still to do anything but laugh.

"It's not funny." Alec growling, sounding like Alec should sound for the first time in months to Magnus.

Magnus smiled at him, "You sound normal."

"I didn't before?" Alec wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"No, you haven't been you for a while now but you sound like you again." Magnus had to tilt his head as if that was the only way to get a good look at his boyfriend. "Do you feel better?"

"I'm instantly tired. I feel like the world is crashing around me again." He reached for Magnus' hand. "Stay with me."

"I thought you would never ask." Magnus intertwined their fingers; he was defiantly home.

"They were on the floor?" Clary smiled, her knees propped up under the covers with a book on her lap.

"Oh yeah." Jace had flopped down on their bed with a heavy sigh; it had taken him an extra hour to get Max to sleep. He hated to say Alec was right but he was. All the sugar had hyped the child so much that he was literally doing circles in his room and Jace still couldn't catch him in the tiny room. "Alec almost shirtless, his hands in Magnus' hair while he was on top. Magnus was attacking his neck and playing with Alec's pants."

"That's gross. I mean nothing we haven't done but I don't want to think of Alec and Magnus that way." Clary groaned, "I'm going to be thinking about that image for months."

Jace rolled over to look at his soon to be wife. "I love you."

It was too quick of a recovery for Clary to not be specious. "What do you want?"

"I don't need to want anything to say I love you." Jace tried to defend himself but Clary just stared at him, they both knew him well enough to know he was lying and wanted something. "Alright fine, I think you should be the one to call Izzy, she's still pissed."

"She's your sister."

"She's your best friend." Jace countered.

"Nope, Jace that is all you." Clary watched him, "We going to finish wedding planning? Its only weeks away."

"What else to do we need to plan?" Jace had to question; he was shocked. "I mean really, aren't we done?"

Clary pushed her book aside, carefully putting the bookmark in place and placing it on her nightstand. She kicked the covers from her knees and moved with speed and agility, straddling her fiancée. "The planning never ends until after we say 'I do.'" She leaned down then for a deep kiss, Jace gripping her waist to keep her in place.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

(Alec gets in trouble at work.)

Alec finally hit his breaking point, everything in his life has headed to this moment, it was crashing around his brain; it was almost as he could see it happening like a trainwreck. The perfect house of cards, falling one card at a time.

"Valentine, you don't work in this department anymore. Get out." He was doing everything in his power to keep himself calm and collected. Usually that was never a problem with users or employees but the stress over the last couple of months was spilling over and he wasn't doing an excellent job of it today. One card at a time seemed to fall slowly in front of his face.

"I don't want too."

"I don't care what you want. I'm the team lead and I want you to stop bugging my team." Alec was forced to speak up now, he had been so quiet when it came to Valentine and his lack of respect but there was nothing he could do about it now. He had enough and he wasn't going to be quiet about it anymore. "Leave."

"No, I don't think so." Valentine rose from the desk he was sitting on.

Alec took a deep breath, he had to reign himself in, but to be honest, he knew he wasn't doing an outstanding job. The team as a whole worked well with one another now that Valentine had been removed but Alec had heard Valentine would stop by from time to time when he knew Alec wasn't around. The team says they didn't like it but nothing Alec could do besides talking to Tessa but without seeing him, it was hard to file a complaint when others weren't willing to file a complaint either. He turned the team secretary, "Call Tessa and get her down here."

"Oh yeah, a big man needs his little woman to come fight his battles for him." Valentine sneered, getting up into Alec's face. "Oh wait, you don't do woman, not enough penis for you." He laughed then, "You are nothing but a fag."

The whole area was quiet as Alec stepped forward and punched Valentine right in the face, knocking him to the ground with blood coming from the corner of his mouth and nose. He dropped hard, groaning on his way down.

His entire house of cards shattered in his mind, it was officially broken.

"Alec!" Tessa called, rounding the corner to hear Valentine's last comment and Alec's punch. "Call security." She barked pointing at the secretary who had called her. "Tell them to remove Mr. Morgenstern. I want an incident report from everyone on my desk in the next 30 minutes. Alec, my office now." It was as if the room stood still, not a single person moving. "Now." She yelled, then everyone was in motion. Tessa stayed with Valentine until security could remove Valentine.

When she entered her office, she was greeted by Alec sitting in a desk chair with his hands on his knees and his head resting.

"Alec, what the hell?" She took the seat next to him, touching his shoulder.

"Please don't fire me." Alec rose his head up.

"You attacked a co-worker. Your saving grace will be the reports I get and the report I give. You will defiantly be suspended without pay until we decide what to do." She sat up, removing her hand. "Valentine will be fired; it's his third strike." She still couldn't believe the situation she walked into; she felt it was coming so she removed Valentine but there was more to the story where Alec was concerned. He was taking more vacation time under the excuse that it was for Max, she believed him but she was worried about him. "What happened?"

"He was in my face, calling me a 'fag' and I lost it."

"Yeah, I saw that part. But you are better than that, tell me what happened, really?" Tessa sighed at him; she wasn't sure what to do beyond this. "I want the truth this time."

This was the moment Magnus had been prepping him for. This was the time Magnus told him to be honest and open about; he just didn't know at the time. He still hadn't spoken to anyone in his family as him and Magnus only got back together the night before. He didn't have time but he knew lying to Tessa would ruin him even further. He needed to be honest with her about the entire situation. "Max is my son." He looked at the floor again, "I already told you the adoption went through."

"Yes, you did." Tessa couldn't keep the frown from her face. Max was a good kid and he did so much to help Alec without either of them knowing it.

"Well, my parents came into town and are suing me for him and the house. All the time I've been taking off has been court dates and lawyer dates to fight it. It's not looking good. They are of the same blood; they are his parents." He wanted to cry; this was the first time he spoke to anyone from outside of those directly involved in the situation. All of his emotions were rare and exposed to Tessa; she had been a good boss and friend to him for so long; this would be their test. "I haven't been sleeping and still taking care of Max who is scared and confused."

"Oh, Alec," she whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't like bringing personal to work; you know that."

"Well, I can say today you sure did it in style."

There was a knock on her door then, it opened without her acceptance, and in strolled her boss who had a folder in his hands. "What the hell is all this?" he barked.

Both Tessa and Alec stood up, "What is what?" She accepted the folder from him, inside where the incident reports, she was hoping she would have seen them first.

"Valentine used a homosexual slur and Alec punched him." He was fuming, "What the hell kind of team are you managing?"

"Valentine isn't part of that team and he was in an area he wasn't supposed to be in. He had been a problem for months now and he was working on his third strike."

"He is being sent to the hospital." He glared at Alec, "I understand it was a horrible situation but violence is never the answer."

"I'm sorry, sir. It will never happen again."

"Damn right, Tessa what are you going to do about this?"

"Fire Valentine and put Alec on leave without pay for a week."

"Can I use my vacation time?" He couldn't be without work or pay right now, not with all the money he spent on a retainer and he couldn't ask Magnus for any more money on household bills.

"I don't see that as a problem, you still have weeks to burn this year." Tessa looked at her boss.

"My secretary is waiting outside; he will walk you to your desk for your jacket. We will be in touch. Tessa, my office." With the dismissive nod, he left.

She reached out to his arm, "Listen to me, I will handle this but I need you to leave without a fight and let me do my job. I will call you when I know more."

"Tess, please don't let them fire me. I will take a demotion if need be but I can't lose my job."

She nodded, "Go."

Alec walked out of Tessa's office and sure enough, Mark was standing there waiting for him. "I just need my coat and keys." The secretary nodded but didn't speak. Alec could see the emotion in Mark's eyes, they had started on the same day and always were friendly to one another even if Mark was still aloof to everyone. It didn't take them long to get his stuff and leave, his team watching him the whole time. They all spoke to him, saying their goodbyes and words of comfort as he went. He knew he could trust them to do the right thing and report the truth, but he was also scared to move as if he would never come back.

"It's a week off for now. Everyone be honest with their reports and I'll be back." He nodded and Mark nudged his arm, telling him it was time to go.

"Dude, Magnus." Glenn from the server support team came running down the hallway to where Jace and Magnus were talking, yelling for him. "You need to get upstairs. Alec is being escorted out."

"What?" Magnus froze, that sentence didn't make sense to him; not in a million years.

"I don't know the whole story but he punched some guy and they had to send him to the hospital."

Magnus was off with Jace close behind him, taking the stairs two at a time to reach the lobby, he threw the door open as he ran for the clear, glass doors of the entrance. Not pausing even to see if Jace got hit with the door or caught in time to make it through with him. He saw Alec standing there with the upper secretary and the front desk clerk.

"Alec!" He yelled across the lobby, he stopped his run but made quick steps, he was across the lobby with Jace still behind him. "What's going on?"

Alec looked at them as everyone turned. "Go back to work."

"Sir, we need your night entrance badge," Mark stated in his very matter of fact tone that he used for everything.

Alec reached into his badge holder and pulled the card out and handing it over. He didn't take his eyes off Magnus and his brother. "Back to work."

"No." Magnus grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the lobby into the cold air; it didn't matter that he didn't have a jacket one.

Jace stayed behind to speak to Mark and the clerk to try and get answers, it was useless both walked away leaving Jace to be by himself. He had the urge to join Alec and Magnus outside but it wouldn't do him any good, obviously, they needed a moment alone and Magnus would tell him everything when he knew more.

"Alec."

"Don't." He pulled his arm out of Magnus'. He didn't think it would do him any good to be caught with Magnus outside the office right now; it would most likely hurt his case. "I'm not fired, yet. Just on leave without pay, but I can use my vacation time."

"What happened?"

"I need you to go back to work and act as nothing happened." Alec was pleading with him. "You're freezing." He noticed Magnus had begun to shake from the cold.

"Either you tell me what happened or I'm standing out here forever." Magnus put his hands on Alec's arms, pulling him in close. Warming up with some of his body heat. "Talk to me." He was pleading now, mostly because he wanted to know and partly because he was freezing; he didn't want to stand outside forever like he threatened.

"Valentine got in my face and called me a fag, so I decked him, he went down with a lot of blood."

"Jesus Christ, Alexander." Magnus didn't hold back then, he pushed his arms around his waist, under his coat. He closed his eyes to pull in the warmth. "Are you okay?"

Alec held his arms at his side; he couldn't bring himself to hug his boyfriend. He was so drained and feeling horrible. He ruined his career in one strike, even if he was allowed to keep his job, it wouldn't be the same, and he would never be able to move up at the company he held so dear. He was ruined. Everything was literally crashing around him now, and this one was defiantly his fault.

"Magnus," Alec pulled away from him, finally putting his hands on Magnus' waist. "I need you to get back inside. Please, I'm begging you. Go inside."

"Alexander-"

"Please. Please." He pleaded with an extreme look of panic on his face. "I will talk to you later; I promise I'll be at home waiting but right now I need you to go back to work." When Alec was greeted with a frown from Magnus, "Please."

"Okay. But if you aren't home when I get home, I'm going to be upset."

"I promise, I will be home after I pick up Max from school." There were somethings a hit or miss on who came home first.

Magnus let him go; he almost felt the physical pain coming off of Alec. If this is what he needed to feel okay, then he was going to let him have his way. He knew pushing at that moment would not be a good idea. He just looked at Alec; the shaking began then; without the warmth from Alec, the cold felt worse. "Text me when you get home. Please?"

"I will." Alec turned then and walked away from him.

Magnus waited a moment then forced himself back inside; his skin was turning pink from the cold which was saying a lot since he always had a natural tan. Jace was still waiting for him just inside the lobby. "Let's go downstairs." There were others in the lobby at that point; the rumors were beginning to spread.

Jace nodded, he trusted Magnus with his brother and knew he would tell him everything he needed to know when the time was right. The need for answers was getting the better of him, "Magu-"

He whirled around on him, "Not up here, look at the people looking for gossip."

Jace finally looked around there were more people in the lobby then he was used to seeing, Magnus was right the rumor mill was beginning and it was going to center on the one person who hated it most. "Yeah, sorry." He followed Magnus back to the stairs; he slowed down to a crawl on the stairs. Thinking of Alec was ruining his consecration, he slipped on a step but caught himself on the handrail. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's not going to help anything at work or outside of work." He hoped Jace got the idea of what he was trying to say; he meant the trial for Max. If the lawyers found out about this, no matter the story they were going to use this against Alec. This was horrible for Alec.

Jace opened the door and allowed Magnus to go in first, as he expected, Will and Jem were lying in wait just inside the glass doors.

"Lock the door; the help desk is closed for lunch." Will stated then pushed Jem into the bullpen area. "What happened?" Will asked, the rumors around the entire company were spreading by the second, it was either someone in the office or the doing of Valentine himself but the company as the whole would know within the hour.

Jace and Jem looked at Magnus who sat in his chair with a deep sigh, just realizing how cold he was from his time outside. "Valentine got in Alec's face calling him-" He stopped, he didn't want to say the word, it broke his heart that when Alec finally came out to the world, it was used against him. Given he didn't have a choice after the last rumor spread about the company, neither of them had a choice but Magnus wasn't hiding his sexual orientation the way Alec was. He handled it well but this time he wasn't sure it would work out the same.

"Magnus?" Jace prompted him.

"'Fag.' He called him a 'fag' and Alec punched him in the face." Magnus was beginning to feel his blood boil, he didn't let the words skin in when Alec talked to him earlier but now, the meaning of the words was taking shape. "I guess he hit him hard enough to drop him to the floor with a lot of blood."

"Makes sense, I heard Valentine was carried away to the hospital."

"Alec isn't going to be fired, is he?" Will snuck into his old chair, with Jem and Jace following suit, this was going to be bad.

"He's on leave for the next week. They let him take his vacation time, or it would have been leave without pay." Magnus felt instantly tired. His heart was breaking all over again for Alec; he couldn't catch a break.

"If you or Jace want to take the afternoon off I wouldn't stop you."

"No." Magnus sat up straight when Jace started to nod. "Alec practically begged me to go back to work. He needs to be alone right now."

"But then he's going to close up and not talk about it. You know how he is." Jace was ready for a fight.

"He promised me he would be home with Max when I get home. I have to trust his promise in this, or he wouldn't trust me with it ever again."

"He promised you, not me."

"You need to stop." Magnus stood up then, "You have to trust him. Call Clary for a ride home since you're on the late rotation. You should also call Izzy, even if she's mad at him right now." When Jace started to move his mouth, Magnus slammed his hand on the small table dividing the room, the noise vibrated off the cube walls and beyond. "Jace, shut up. You might be his brother and know him better, but right now I know what he needs. Trust Alec and trust me."

That seemed to deflate his sails a little bit, Jace sat back with his eyes closing.

Magnus saw the pain retched into his entire body. "You know what Alec truly needs and you know I'm right."

"We need to help Alec here, start talking to users about Alec, keep the rumors from spreading or changing like 'telephone.' We can help him with that." Will announced, "Tell the truth about Valentine if and when people ask because we know they are going too."

As if on cue the phone rang, announcing a user who had a problem.

"Jace, do you at least want to leave at 3:00. I'll stay late tonight." Jem asked when Magnus got the phone.

"No," Jace sighed, "Alec will respond to Magnus right now, he should go home first and talk to him."

Magnus hung up the phone, "Tessa, want to see me. Something tells me it's not a computer problem."

Magnus came home to Izzy and Max sitting in the living room in the armchair; Max was in her lap with his latest book of choice. He was reading to her about the solar system. "Magnus, where's Jace?" Izzy asked over Max's voice who looked up then back to his book. If anything could keep Max' attention, it was a book on math or science. He always liked the challenges they prosed.

"He's on the late rotation. Clary's going to get him."

"He didn't come home early?"

"No, I thought it would be better for Alec not to have a ton of people asking questions."

"You are properly right." She held her hands over Max's ears for a moment, "He only told me a little. He's upstairs."

"Do you mind staying with Max? I'm going to take Alec out for the night. I've already called in sick to work tomorrow." Magnus knew Jace wouldn't be happy but Jace was mad and he was going to ask all kinds of questions that Alec wouldn't want to answer right away. If they stayed home Max would need something and right now, it had to be about what Alec needed, Max would be fine with Jace and Clary for the night.

Izzy seemed to understand and removed her hands from Max's ears who began squirming in her lap. "I agree, Jace is going to get reckless and he needs time to calm down before seeing Alec. I know my brothers, Alec will just clam up and stop talking again."

Magnus nodded and headed for the stairs before turning back to her, "Izzy?"

She looked up at him.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Magnus knew the answer; he had been watching her lately, ever since they moved out she had been different. Calm and less of the person he knew her to be. He tried to whisper the word pregnant since he didn't want Max to hear it. He didn't understand why he had jumped to that conclusion but it made sense in the moment and the question started to burn in his head.

"Don't tell." She smiled, "It doesn't seem the right time right now. Max, go in the fridge and get me a water." She put him off her lap. "Alec might lose his son at the same time I get my own."

"Congratulations." He nodded as Max came back in the room. "I won't say anything."

"Thanks."

He took the stairs two at a time, going into their room to find it empty, that was not what he was expecting. He was in a hurry to get him out of the house in case Jace did decide to leave early, "Alec?"

"Right here." Alec came in the door behind Magnus, "I was cleaning Max's room. That kid has too many stuffed animals."

He sounded the calm and collected Alec; it almost hurt Magnus' ears. "You're coming with me." Magnus went to the closet and pulled out the same bag he used to leave the house last time, except this time he threw some of Alec's clothes in there; making sure to grab a few of his favorites. He put it on the bed while Alec just watched him.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going to get out of the house before Jace gets home and gets loud." Magnus went to his nightstand than Alec's to grab their charges and Alec's iPad. He was buzzing around the room at lightning speed to grab what they would need. His last spot was the bathroom for a few things; he called out from there. "Izzy agrees we should go out for the night; she'll stay with Max until Jace and Clary come home."

"Magnus, I-" but he couldn't say anymore as Magnus kissed him.

"Shut up." Magnus pulled back, "Right now, we are going to go out and get some food then go to a hotel and relax while we talk without Jace bearing down on you. No Jace. No Max. Trust me; this is what you need." Alec stared at Magnus; he was still close to him, they were sharing the same air; if moved slightly their lips would be pressed together. "Do you trust me?" Magnus whispered.

"Yes." The answer popped out of his mouth without thought or question.

"Then let's go."

Alec nodded, knowing Magnus would have packed him something to wear. Stepping back, he left their room to find Max in the same spot that Magnus had left them. "Max?" He went over and put his arms out, "Come here." Max shifted on Izzy with a groan from her when his knee wedged in her thigh. Alec gave her a small look as if to say sorry. "Magnus and I are going out for the night. Be good and I'll pick you up from school tomorrow." Max wrapped his legs around Alec's waist to stay up in place. Alec had held him the same way 100s of times over the years and he knew this was coming to an end soon, he loved every moment that Max still held onto him. He missed when Max was tiny; it was hard to watch him growing up knowing that the holding and cuddling would come to an end. He loved the way he smelled like a baby, clean and fresh. He was small for his age which made it easier to still hold onto him. He almost wished he wouldn't grow up, staying his little buddy forever. But he was going up and fast; soon he would be in middle school. Alec was always the youngest at all school events and that part would never change.

"I wanna go." Max dropped his book to Izzy's lap.

"I know but you have to stay here. Read some more to Sissy. I love you." He kissed the side of his head as he sat him back on Izzy's lap. He leaned farther to kiss the side of Izzy's forehead, "Thanks, Iz."

"Love you too, big brother." She smiled, she was still sad at him over their fight but she felt it was not a good time to bring it up.

Magnus was behind him to play with Max's hair. He already pulled Alec's jacket out of the closet and put their bag by the door. "Love you, Smarts."

It had only taken them 30 minutes to get their favorite a hotel up the street, the most prominent road in the Metro area housed anything and everything. Including their favorite Chinese food, which Magnus ran out for a while Alec stayed at the hotel. When he walked in and crashed on the bed, Magnus knew leaving him behind would be best.

"Food has arrived." Magnus took a seat on the floor with the food laid out before him. Normally, sitting on the floor in a hotel would be gross but he knew Alec enjoyed the floor he opted for that. "Come down here or I'm coming up there." That got Alec to move; he also had a thing about eating in bed. Alec had some particular habits which Magnus either found okay or straight up sexy. If it was hot, then he pointed it out every time. These two were okay and not deal breakers but strange to him.

"You aren't asking me any questions." Alec sat across from him leaning against the bed. Magnus had taken a towel to lay the food across it, to keep it off the floor.

"We have all night." Magnus wanted to smile at his comment but he just couldn't. "I took tomorrow off so technically we have tomorrow as well. Let's start with food and go from there."

Tessa gave him the day off actually, when she called him into her office, she asked if Alec was okay then started in on how he shouldn't be alone so she would allow him to take the day off, paid with no penalty. Magnus couldn't say no so he didn't, he thanked her and left the office. He didn't want to ask any further questions because he was grateful that he was allowed the time off and he didn't want Tessa to feel she had to answer.

"If I told you I didn't want to talk, you would probably break up with me?" Alec was staring at his hands; there was nothing he wanted to more than sleep at that moment. The thoughts running through his mind all afternoon was self-destructive. He meant the comment to be funny but it didn't have that effect on either of them.

"Not. An. Option." Magnus opened all the food and pulled him out a pair of chopsticks. "Eat. Then we talk. Maybe have a little stress relieving sex."

"Magnus." Alec looked at him then with a look of pure shock; he always said whatever he wanted with such a casual tone.

"I'm kidding. I just knew it would get you to look at me." Magnus did smile that time. "Come on, eat." He nodded towards the food and started in on his box of sweet and sour, leaving general chicken for Alec. They had egg rolls and crab rangoon laid out in front of them to share. Magnus spent a lot more time watching to make sure Alec ate than he did eating himself. His eyes locked a few times and Alec would shake his head and continue eating. When they were done, Magnus did the cleanup. Trying the containers away, the towel to the bathroom which gave Alec time to remove his shoes and lay back on the bed.

Magnus removed Alec's favorite pair of sweatpants and a tank top with the local hockey team, a giant red and white wing. "Hey." He threw the clothes at Alec, which landed on his chest. He went into the bathroom to change himself. Usually, that wouldn't have been a problem but he knew Alec was going to need some alone time, his thoughts were all over the place. He ran some water over his face and took some deep breaths. He came out of the bathroom to find Alec had changed and went right back to laying on the bed. He left the light on in the bathroom but closed the door most of the way. He went to close the curtains; sending the room into semi-darkness.

Magnus joined Alec on the bed then, sitting up on an elbow to look down at Alec who was laying on his back. "You know I wasn't kidding about the sex."

"Oh, I know. You never are."

"Alec, talk to me." He wanted to kiss him and really relieve his stress whether it be sex or something else.

Alec had to sign, he really did want to talk to Magnus this time, he just found it hard, "I didn't feel bad about punching Valentine, it's going to ruin my career but it so felt damn good. I enjoyed watching him lying on the ground, bleeding."

"I would have enjoyed that view as well."

"You know you can't keep whisking me off to a hotel every time you want." Alec was hoping this would be a good change of topics but he knew Magnus, this would not be enough. He did and didn't want to talk, but now that he opened his mouth, he felt better.

"Oh, I think I can." Magnus leaned down for a kiss; it was very reminiscent of their kiss on the night Maryse and Robert came back to town. "Keep talking. I love your voice."

Alec smirked at that, "What am I going to do? This is going to hurt my case."

"We'll figure it out. We always do."

Alec was losing his battle, a single tear snuck from his eyes, "If I lose Max because of this, I'll never forgive myself."

"Alexander," He wipes his tear away, "Everyone has a breaking point."

"Yea and I used mine to break Valentine's nose." Alec closed his eyes to keep the rest of the tears at bay, "Tess called. Not only did I break his nose but he bit his tongue, which is where all the blood came from. He's fired and I'm on leave since I've never had a strike before now. The rest of the investigation will continue on over the next week or so."

Magnus let out a short laugh that got Alec to stare at him again, "Sorry. But I hate that guy and I'm glad you broke his nose. After what he called you, he's lucky Jace and I didn't break it."

"I ruined my career." Alec felt his blood begin to stir; he didn't know what he was going to anymore. He was glad to be away from Jace's questions but he wasn't sure Magnus' was any better.

"No, you didn't." Magnus put his hand on Alec's waist, going down to lay on the bed. He rested his head on Alec's shoulder, on instinct Alec put his hand on Magnus' arm with a deep sigh. "I promise we will make this all work out."

"How can you promise that?" He felt cynical at that moment; he couldn't help but think about himself, this was his fault after all.

"Because we love each other, we will figure it out with the rest of the family. You are never alone; not in this situation or any other." Alec closed his eyes then; he was so tired. It was barely 7 o'clock and he was passing out. "You keep sighing, the way you do when you're tired. Sleep for now. It will do you some good." Magnus whispered the last part to get him to do what he wanted. It didn't take long and Alec started snoring. Magnus had to smile at his boyfriend, just another way he was sexy as well. He felt a strong sense of pride in him, he loved Alec and was proud to know he could tell what's best for him. It wasn't like with Camille where everything he did was wrong; he was always on edge because he could never please her. Not with Alec, he seemed to always know what to do. He did feel that edge when he left him but that was what Alec needed in that moment, it was what he needed in that moment, or they would have broken. Magnus wouldn't be surprised if Alec slept all night, he seemed so exhausted. He couldn't blame him, everything seemed to be going wrong but he needed to make him believe in himself, the strength, and that of his family; Magnus included.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

(Alec's lawyer tries to settle out of court.)

Magnus stood with Izzy in the middle of the Lightwood living room. Alec, Jace, and Max were out having a Saturday brothers' day while Clary was out with her mother with last minute wedding plans. Jace and Clary's wedding was in less than a week. Magnus had the day alone until Mr. Greene showed up asking for photos of the Lightwood children over the years. Magnus wouldn't even know where to begin to look, so he called in the expert: Izzy Lightwood. She was the closest and could get over to the home the fastest. They had looked through all the old photo books letting the lawyer take which he felt would be the best.

"So, what's this about?" Izzy asked, rubbing her tiny showing of a stomach. Magnus arched an eyebrow at her and looked down to let her know what he meant. She just waved him away with a look of 'I'll tell you later'; she was all business now.

"I've got a meeting with the other lawyer and the judge to try and settle so I thought I would use a different tactic. I want to show him how happy you guys have been over the years without Maryse and Robert. I want the judge to see that you all and Max have been fine and will continue to be fine without the Lightwood parents."

Magnus nodded, standing up with Mr. Greene who had a whole pack of photos from the last ten years. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, Mr. Bane, to be honest, I was a little worried Alec wouldn't be able to pay and I would hate dropping him as a client. His story is one I believe in. I would feel bad but my stack of clients out weights the number of hours in a day." Mr. Greene went to the door. He did look very apologetic, "I have twins in law school I can't afford pro bono right now."

"I understand. Let us know when you complete the meeting."

It was Izzy's turn to arch an eyebrow at Magnus, "You paid?"

"So, I believe it's time to trade a secret for a secret." He waited for her nod, "I know you're pregnant and now you know I paid for the lawyer."

"How is that possible? Alec said he was super expensive." She continued to rub her stomach. "It's becoming a habit. I'm telling Jace and Alec when they come home tonight, it's hard to keep it a secret now."

"You cannot tell anyone else this." He waited for her acknowledgment before going on, "But I'm a trust fund baby. My mother died early in my life and left me a huge amount of money. Alec felt uncomfortable asking me for the money, so I went behind his back to pay, Alec just found out himself on Wednesday." Magnus just eyed her. "I don't want to talk about it beyond that."

"Secrets safe with me."

Alec, Jace, and Max picked that perfect moment to come home. Alec stared at them, Izzy was standing in front of the couch, with all their photo books behind them while Magnus was standing behind the sofa.

"Max, you have ice cream all over your face." She smiled at him. "Come here." She pulled the pack of makeup remover wipes from her purse; sitting on the couch, she went to work on his face. "Jace, Alec, come sit down we need to talk." When she was done, she pulled Max on her lap.

"I'll head upstairs first." Magnus kissed his boyfriend as Alec walked by then headed up the stairs, this was a Lightwood sibling moment and it would be best for all of them if they were in this together.

"What's up, Iz?" Jace took a seat next to her on the couch, facing towards the kitchen and Alec who Alec chose his favorite spot, the oversized armchair.

"First, of all Mr. Greene came by. He took a lot of our family photos to try and sway the judge with our happy moments." She pulled Max in close to her, enticing a giggle from him.

"That's all?" Alec was confused by Magnus had to leave for that. Did they find something odd?

"No." Izzy moved Max to the seat beside her and Jace so she could look to her forwards. "I didn't know how to tell you guys this. I couldn't find the right moment with everything going on but I've reached the point where I can't wait anymore."

Alec edged forward in his sit, "Iz, are you okay?"

"I am. I'm better than okay. I'm pregnant." She smiled with a look of pure happiness on her face. "Simon and I are having a baby."

Jace engulfed her in a hug, "Oh my god, Iz!"

Max frowned, "A baby?" Then as if the situation stopped being confusing for a moment, he got off the couch, "It better be a boy, girls are gross." With that declaration, he was gone, off to his room to play with whatever toy he fancied at that moment.

Alec had to laugh at him, "Congratulations, Isabelle." He moved to shove Jace out of the way, who was currently hugging his sister, to pull Izzy into a hug.

She laughed at the pile of brothers she now had hanging onto her shoulders. Jace hit Alec but he didn't move right away. She laughed harder and pushed on them, a classic Lightwood brawl. She missed this; the light-hearted playing they got into.

Alec finally moved to take the seat on her other side. "Why didn't you want to tell us?"

Izzy sighed, she felt the tears coming, 'these damn hormones,' she thought to herself saying silently. "Alec, you are facing losing your child. How could I, in the middle of all that, tell you I was having my own? I wanted to tell you, but I felt horrible at the thought of us losing Max and getting a new baby."

"Oh, Isabelle. I love you." Alec reached for her, bringing her into a tight hug. "Never think that again. Your happiness shouldn't be brought down because of me. This is fantastic news."

"You should have a girl, just to piss off Max." Jace cut in.

"Jace!" Alec rolled his eyes. That was the real moment the fake brawl started with the typical Lightwood children debate. It was almost an hour later that Alec finally made it upstairs, Jace needed to call Clary and Izzy had to use the bathroom. She made a pregnant lady joke which Jace and Alec complained that they were okay without hearing it. He went to check on Max but he wasn't in his room, his and Magnus' door was open.

Alec went to their room and froze just in the door at the scene in front of him; Magnus was leaning against the headboard while Max sat tucked in Magnus' side, Rex was sitting on their laps while Max was quietly reading his latest book to Magnus. Max sat concentrating so deeply that he didn't notice Magnus' shift who noticed Alec in the room. Magnus smiled and nodded at the empty space on the bed. His family, his perfect little family was huddled together in such a private way, how could he face life if Max wasn't there in that precise moment.

Alec moved to the bed, "Max, can I join you?" he had learned to ask because there were times when he wanted to be alone with Magnus, and Alec had grown to understand that. Magnus was always patient with him and Alec fell in love with him every time he caught one of their moments which was the reason he learned to ask to join them, he didn't want to ruin their relationship by inserting himself between them.

"I'm done anyway." He stood up on the bed, kissed Magnus on the forehead and jumped to the ground.

He was gone before Alec could yell at him for jumping on the bed, so he let it slide this time. Alec then focused on his boyfriend. "You are just full of secrets." He used his knee on the edge of the bed. It was almost a safe bet they would have at least an hour of silence from the nine-year-old tornado that was Max, which meant Alec was safe to straddle his boyfriend's lap.

"Secrets?" Magnus moved his hands up from Alec's knees to his waist, slightly pulling him closer. Their position was getting far too intimate for an open door, but he didn't stop himself from getting Alec tight against him. Without a care that their door was open, Magnus moved his hands to his boyfriend's butt to squeeze and pull at him.

"Paying for the lawyer, knowing Izzy was pregnant."

"I just found out a few days ago. I was sworn to secrecy."

Alec pushed a hand to Magnus' hair, the black spikes which never left his hair gave way to his hand, the other resting on Magnus' shoulder, holding him in place. He waited until his hand was at the base of hairline before he pulled, forcing Magnus to groan at the pain that didn't hurt, his head now back against the headboard.

"Careful, Mr. Lightwood. The bedroom door is open and the prisoner is free." Magnus smiled at his own joke, it started when he called Alec and Max was running free after his bedtime.

"I should have closed that damn door."

Magnus noticed the smile in his playful eyes, "I'm glad your back."

Alec still had a firm hold on Magnus' hair. "I was only gone for a few hours."

"No, I mean-" Magnus closed his eyes as Alec's other hand started to pull his shirt to the side, exposing some of his tanned skin. "-since all this began. You feel so much better since letting me in. Your smiles aren't forced and they reach your eyes again." Magnus leaned in for a quick kiss. "You're back."

"Thanks. You pushing me to open up really helped. Taking some weight off my shoulders." He wanted to say more but Jace popped his head in. "Punching Valentine had some perks on the stress relief side."

"Christ, can you two shut the damn door?" Jace put his hand over his eyes in the most dramatic way possible.

"What do you want, Jace?" Alec didn't turn himself from Magnus, but Magnus did eye him; his hands still in place on Alec's ass.

"Clary's bringing home dinner, her and Jocelyn will be home in an hour." He started to leave. "I'm just going to close this and go play with Max for a while."

"That was different from his normal 'continue on.'" Magnus spoke as the door shut on a hushed bang.

Alec couldn't hold back anymore; he kissed Magnus with a need and fire in his bones. He was thankful to him; if it wasn't for Magnus pushing him to talk, then he never would have. It would have bottled up for so long until he crashed and burned. He wanted to show how thankful he was, how much better he felt. The weight was off his shoulders or at least lighter. The stress was still there having an outlet made him lighter; he couldn't think about why he held it in for so long, he could have saved so much time over the years of his life.

The kiss only lasted for seconds as it turned hotter, Alec went to Magnus' neck and the skin he already exposed for himself. Alec pulled his hair a little more to give him more of an angle.

Magnus moaned then, Alec was going to give him a hickey at this point, he couldn't remember the last time they marked one another, he tried on Alec earlier in the week when he moved home but thanks to Max and Jace he wasn't given enough time. He wasn't allowed to finish the job but now Alec was going to finish for him.

Alec moved his hips then, pushing closer which enticed a deeper moan from Magnus. Magnus reached for Alec's shirt, dragging it roughly up his body, stopping only for a few seconds at his abs. "I need this off." Magnus' voice was raw with his need; Alec must of truly understand because he let go of him enough to finish what Magnus started pulling his shirt off. Now that Alec was shirtless, Magnus was able to move in to explore him. Sprinkling kisses and licks across the newly exposed skin.

"We don't time have time to go slow." Alec pushed himself against Magnus again, he smirked at the look of pleasure mix with pain on his face.

"Fuck." Magnus had enough; he pushed Alec off of him. Laying him on his back, Alec moved up the bed to give them more room. Magnus used the moment to move onto his knees, kissing Alec's skin above his belt, "I agree." He undid his belt and pants with a rushed speed; he didn't pull his pants down any further then he needed. He kissed each of the lines in his skin that made a perfect 'v' shape, leaning him to his ultimate goal. Magnus used his hand to stroke Alec and pressing him onto himself. He bent down to kiss at his base, then with slow, agonizing pain for Alec, he moved to the tip, using his tongue to get there. Finally making it to the spot Alec needed him to be.

Alec gripped the sheets with his right hand, twisting them with his head back over the edge of the bed. He couldn't stop himself from running his free hand into Magnus' hair. It had been so long; he wasn't going to last long. They hadn't been intimate beyond kissing in months, since before this started. He was right they wouldn't have much time; their door wasn't locked either. He needed to come and now if he was going to have enough time to repay Magnus in kind. "Fuc-" His breathing short burst, he was about to embarrass himself with the lack of effort Magnus had to use to get him off. Magnus went down fast then back up slowly, only spending a few seconds on his tip before back down again, spending a few seconds with him in his month. Alec felt like it was seconds, but in reality, it took him a few minutes, "Magnus." He wanted to warn him but that wasn't possible he couldn't get anything else out of his mouth before he went over that edge, Magnus did his best to swallow all of him but he was kissing down his boyfriend's shaft when he came, he would need to shower to get the cum out of his hair.

Alec looked at his boyfriend then, the expression on his face with apologetic. "Sorry."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Magnus moved up his body but he heard the front door slam, their time was up for now. Clary and her mother were home with dinner. Magnus kissed him hard before standing up to go to their bathroom to clean up.

Alec left his head hanging off the bed while he pulled up his boxers and pants. It took a minute for him to be able to work the zipper and buttons then the strap of the belt. He was mentally exhausted and it seemed even a blow job took him out of commission. He heard the water in the sink running, that was his momentum to get up. He went to Magnus in their bathroom; Magnus was already running a towel through his wet hair. Alec stepped up behind him, putting his hands on his hip so he could pull Magnus against him.

"Your hair was not what I was sorry for. I couldn't help that. It was hot to see, actually." Alec was trying to be a little more like Magnus when it came to being honest about the sex they had instead of keeping it in his head. Not a lot but a little more like Magnus.

"Oh?" Magnus stopped what he was doing to watch Alec in the mirror.

"I'm sorry Clary and Jocelyn came home with dinner. I couldn't do anything for you." Alec had regret in his eyes, he could see it himself, he was looking at himself. The sight of Magnus made him feel even sorrier.

"We always have when Max goes to bed." He pulled Alec's hands around his waist to rest on his bare stomach; they were colder and felt amazing on his overheated skin. Magnus didn't want to remove them. He pulled him in closer, moving his hands over Alec's to get him to trace his abs on his skin. He was poking the bear, daring Alec to make the next move. Alec took the bait moving a hand lower with the guidance of Magnus to move over his still hard bulge, getting one full stroke in with the intention of more but there wasn't time. Someone would be knocking any moment. "Alexander-" Magnus tried to get Alec to move his handover him but he wasn't moving anymore. He tried one more time which Alec complied, stroking him through his jeans, finally allowing him some relief.

"Yeah, but we always have to wait." Alec kissed his shoulder. "We never get day sex anymore." He continued his stroking, Magnus' breath was coming in short burst, he wasn't far from coming in his pants.

"It is our life and I wouldn't change it for the world. Besides we have day sex from time to time." He wasn't sure how he was able to have coherent thoughts, yet somehow, he was carrying on a whole conversation.

"Yeah, in hotels." Alec squeezed when Magnus guided him to, following the motions that his boyfriend needed.

"Yeah, I love our hotel-" Magnus groaned, "-adventures. Fucking Christ." He groaned even louder, "Please don't stop."

Alec smirked at the begging sound in his boyfriend's voice, "Magnus, you need to come now." He kissed his neck, sucking slightly and that did it.

Magnus shuttered, "Fuck." He would now have to change his pants as well as dry his hair. He looked up in the mirror to see Alec. He saw something in Alec's eyes but he couldn't place it, he still wasn't looking at him directly. His hand was still doing something amazing to him, although he had finished, Alec was helping him ride out the wave. God, he wanted full blown sex but that wasn't going to happen now. "Hotel adventures, it's just our thing. Still wouldn't change it."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, then slowly opening. Alec took his hands off Magnus' waist and his pants. He went out to see who was coming in since Magnus wouldn't move when the dark stain on his blue jeans.

Max walked in slowly, "Jace said to get you for dinner."

Alec sighed, he was going to kill Jace. He knew what they were doing and still sent Max up here. "We'll be down in a minute, buddy." He pushed on Max to get him out the door. He needed a shirt and Magnus also required new clothes. Max nodded and closed the door again on his way out.

Alec turned then as Magnus came out of the bathroom, his hair was almost dry and he figured it was no use to put it back up. He had a desire to run his hands through his hair but that would only push them closer to their bed and it was out the door they were trying to go. "We can't stay in here anymore, or they will send someone else up." Alec looked at Magnus' pants then back up. "Sorry." The look he gave was sheepish.

"You really are back to normal, aren't you?"

"You keep saying that."

"You're feeling better now that you are talking to me more, aren't you?" Magnus moved to him then.

Alec did what he wanted to then; he ran a hand through Magnus' hair. "Get dressed. Dinners here."

Magnus laughed at him. They both got new shirts on and Magnus changed his entire outfit, just to make their way downstairs. Going into the kitchen was going to pain them both, Jace would be Jace and say something stupid; Alec was not disappointed.

"Magnus, your hair is looking a little wet there, you take a shower? New clothes?" The knowing smile firmly in place, the rest of the members in the room looked to him just behind Alec.

"Shut it, Jace." Alec growled at him. Jace laughed out loud then, Magnus went on as if he hadn't spoken but Alec blushed a deep red. "I should kick your as-"

"Language." Clary and Izzy called at the same time, Jocelyn moving her hands to cover Max's ears.

"You sent Max up there on purpose, you ass." Alec stepped forward but was brought back by Magnus who wrapped his arms around his shoulders for a back hug.

"Stop," Magnus whispered in his ear.

"Alec!" Izzy frown at him, pulling on Simon's arm to get his glass of water from him. He complied with her without question.

"Jace, stop being stupid," Clary called at the same time, pulling the plate down from the cabinet. Jocelyn removed her hands from Max's ears as he was trying to get away anyway.

"I want pizza," Max whined, Alec moved away from Magnus then and pulled Max up to him. Carrying him over to counter. They didn't have pizza; they have chicken with mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, corn and biscuits.

"There isn't pizza. But we have chicken." Clary called to them.

"I don't want chicken." Max frowned trying to hide his face on Alec's shoulder.

"Max, we are not getting pizza tonight. Look here and tell me what you want or I'll make you a plate and you will have to eat it all."

The rest of the family started up their own conversations about Clary and Jocelyn's trips over the course of the day. Leaving Alec to deal with Max before anyone else could get food. Magnus got Max his chocolate milk and Alec a coke.

"No," Max whined louder.

Alec put him down then and got down on one knee to look at him, "Listen, we are eating this for dinner. Tell me what you want, or I will make your plate for you."

"Come on, Max." Magnus bent down with them. "It's from the good place we like."

"No." He pushed past them and left the kitchen.

Alec looked at Jace then, "Why is he so mad?" He took the milk from Magnus; he went to the cabinet for a lid. He didn't like taking drinks upstairs but Max wasn't going to give him much choice.

"I don't know; he's been that way since I got him to come down for dinner. I think it was Izzy's announcement that set him off." Jace pulled Clary onto his lap when she made them a plate to share.

Alec made sure the lid was on tight, "Magnus, eat. I'm going to check on Max." He went to Max's room first but he wasn't there. He knew where Max would be, his hiding spot in Alec and Magnus' closet. "Max?" he called him, but he didn't answer, there was some noise. However, Max was crying in their closet. "Hey?" Alec took a seat next to him and pulled him into his lap; the chocolate milk forgot at his side. "What's wrong?"

"Sissy's-" he hiccupped, "-is having a-" he hiccupped again, "-a baby."

"Max, what's wrong?"

"I don't want it." Max buried his head, Alec's shirt muffling his tiny voice. "The babies are school are loud. And girls are gross."

"Max, listen to me." He nudged him, "I love you and you will always be mine but Sissy and Simon are starting a family. They aren't going anywhere or love you any less. They are just making it bigger." When Max didn't seem to agree with this; Alec knew his approach wasn't going to work. "You know the same way our family got bigger when I brought Magnus into it." That did the trick; Max stared at him without the tears. "Or when Jace brought Clary. They are just making the family bigger. They will still love you the same. A baby is not going to change that."

Magnus joined them then, picking up the chocolate milk to hand to Max. He didn't say anything just sat back shoulder to shoulder with Alec, staring at Max.

Max took a long drink of the milk then looked at Magnus, "You will still love me?"

"Of course, you're my one and only Smart." Magnus smiled.

"Max, you need to go downstairs and apologize. You were rude before dinner and that wasn't nice." Alec wiped his face to clear the dried tears and pushing his hair. It seemed to be something he did on a daily basis; moving his hair out of his face.

Max stood up but he didn't want to go. "Max, you are nine almost ten, you have to behave better than this. Go apologize and then we can eat."

He held out his chocolate milk to Magnus, "I don't want a sippy cup, it's for babies."

"It's upstairs, so it gets a lid, go downstairs and we will take it off." Magnus held firm for Alec, they all knew the rules and they all enforced them for the same routine with Max. It helped him when everyone followed the same rules.

"Fine." He handed the cup to Magnus and left.

Alec and Magnus got up and followed him downstairs. Alec wanted to make sure he did what he told him to. He watched Max as he went into the kitchen and went straight to Izzy who was sitting between Simon and Jocelyn, they were talking baby or wedding things, Alec wasn't sure.

"Sissy!" Max went up to her.

"Max." She pulled him up to her lap, "You want some mac and cheese?" She handed him a spoon she had been using but that never stopped him before. He started eating.

"Max, what did I say," Alec called from the door. The room went silent; everyone appeared to look between the two. Magnus just went around Alec to take the lid off of Max's cup, shaking it to get some of the milk back in the cup and put the lid in the sink. He put it on the table in front of Max while he spoke to Izzy.

"Sissy," Max didn't look at her, "I'm sorry."

She tilted her head and pulled him back to her, resting his back on her. "For what?" She lowered her voice.

"I don't know."

"Max." Alec was stern with him, he had to teach him correctly or he would never do right.

Max twisted to turn in his sister's lap. "For being rude. Mac and cheese is fine." He burrowed into her, "I'm okay with the baby. Alec said you'd still love me."

"Oh, little man. Is that what you thought? I wouldn't love you anymore?" He didn't have to nod for her to understand. "Whether this baby is a boy or girl you will always be my little man." She kissed the side of his cheek. "I promise."

It seemed as if the room picked up again; the little conversations started back up except Izzy; she and Max stayed in their little personal conversation for the rest of the meal. Not only did he eat his mac and cheese but she got him to eat chicken and mashed potatoes. Alec stood with Magnus just watching his family.

Mr. Greene sat in front of Maryse and Robert with over 30 pictures laying in front of them. He chose photos of the Lightwoods together some with smiles, some without but all of them had the same tone. The siblings were happy and all from the last six years. He wanted to show them proof that the children were exceptional without them and would continue to be fine without them.

"What is this?" Their lawyer spoke out louder than was necessary.

"I'm just trying to show them the family they are breaking up." He sat forward in his chair. "I want you to look at these photos? You need to look at them and be proud of them. Alec has raised your children well. They are all well behaved, have good jobs, and great partners."

"Alexander is gay, do you really think he can be a good parent with a partner like that?" Robert pointed to the photo of Alec and Magnus; they had a massive smile on their faces with Max sitting by them; it was a time they spent in a park.

"What does it matter if Alec's gay? Alec wouldn't have brought Magnus around his child if he didn't think Magnus would be good for Max because that's the type of parent is it. He looks out for Max above all else, above himself and above his partner." Mr. Greene picked up another photo; it was Jace and Clary during their engagement photo shoot. "Jace and Clary are getting married in a week. Do you really want to ruin their wedding by pulling Max from them?" He showed another photo of Simon with Max on his shoulder; Alec was on one side and Izzy at the other; no one was smiling but their focus was somewhere off screen. "Simon and Izzy have just bought their own house, on the same street as the rest because they want to stay close even after marriage."

Maryse started picking through the photos then:

Alec with Izzy, Jace, and a very tiny Max. Three or four years old.

Jace and Clary, glaring at Simon who had a broad smile on his face.

Alec and Magnus on the floor holding a stuffed T-Rex; Jace was learning over their shoulders.

Max holding the same T-Rex from the photo before, he was in Magnus' arms. Both broad smiles on their faces.

Izzy and Simon holding a set of keys in front of a house and a sold sign.

The photos went on and on; she couldn't see them anymore. The ones with Alec smiling at Max was the heartbreaking thing to her, the always had the most extensive smiles, and she was the one tearing that apart. Maryse put her hand on her breast; her heart pounding. "We need to go." She stood up and just left the room. Leaving Robert and the lawyers behind.

Izzy found herself in front of hotel door with a ball in the pit of her stomach, she was beginning to think coming here was a bad idea, but she had to do something. Max is sitting on her lap that night at dinner killed her on the inside when thoughts of her parents floated in her mind. She had done nothing up to this point other than watching Max a few times and picking out photos. She had to do something, or it would break her.

She finally knocked and took a step back when the door swung open to reveal her father.

Robert frowned, "Isabelle?"

"I need to speak to you two." She pushed passed her father with all her reckless energy. She wasn't scared of her parents just angry.

Maryse stood up in her place on the couch; they were in the most expensive room in the hotel with many rooms. "Isabelle?"

"You need to stop. You both need to stop." She didn't feel right making small talk; she had a job to do. "I am not the begging kind of person but right now I'm going to be. You cannot take Max from us. Alec has worked too hard to keep us a family and I will never forgive you if you make his efforts worthless."

"Isabelle, stop. You are going to make yourself upset." Maryse held out her hand but Izzy stepped back. Maryse had already decided on their next course of action; she just hadn't told anybody yet.

"No, you are making us upset. Our lives are being lived pretty well without you and you will never be forgiven for this." Izzy focused on her mother; her father would never give in. She had to stop thinking of them as her parents; they stopped being that a while ago and she had to get her head straight. "Max is confused and upset all the time because you are threatening his entire life. If you love us, if you love Max then you will stop this."

Robert pulled on her arm to get her to face him, "Listen, you are our child and you will not speak to us this way. Max is our son."

"No! He isn't!" She yelled, ripping her arm away. "Max is Alec's son, his buddy. He's my little man and Jace's partner in crime. Simon takes him on play dates. Clary reads to him and puts him to bed. Clary's parents even think of him as one of their family. And Magnus." She was having a hard time breathing. "Magnus does everything for him. He is an instant father and perfect for Max and Alec. Alec and Magnus are his parents and you are nobody." She felt the tears on her cheeks; her hormones would not give her a break. "I will hate you forever for this. Drop this case. Let us be happy."

"Get out." Robert pushed on her arm.

"Don't touch me." Izzy growled, "I'll leave but don't forget this: we are a family and you have no part in it. We created this family; can't you just leave us alone?"

She left then, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She was forced to sit in her car for almost an hour to get her tears under control. She called Simon and he just listened to her cry; he offered to get her, but she just wanted him to listen, so he did. She tried her best and now she would feel better that she was able to do something. Whether it helped or not would remain to be seen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(The Lightwood family take time as a family.)

Magnus pulled Max to stand on his bed, to look at his work. He dressed him in a pair of black pants with a light blue button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up. He was proud of his work because Max looked like a mini version of Alec. He made sure to secretly buy both his boys the same shirt to make sure they matched. He would be wearing the same style of pants but his shirt would be in a light salmon. Tonight, was the wedding dinner for Jace and Clary; it was the just Lightwood siblings and partners, Clary wanted a fancy dinner, so that is what they did. Alec who had not helped at all for the wedding told Clary wherever she wanted them to eat he would pay for. He was going to use the money he stowed away for the lawyer that Magnus was now paying for.

"Do I look like you and Alec?"

"You look perfect." He put Max on the floor so he could go downstairs.

"Jace!" Max went yelling around the house, "Look at me. Magnus picked out my outfit."

Magnus heard Max talking to Jace and Clary in the living room, so he went to see his boyfriend. He found him standing in the center of their bedroom, just standing there. "Hey?"

Alec looked at him, "Tessa called." He threw his phone on their bed with a deep sigh.

"And you are keeping me waiting, why?" Magnus stepped up, cupping Alec's face to look into his eyes. "Tell me."

"Valentine has been fired; the company settled it with him. He's signed a statement that they won't press charges for harassment if he doesn't sue me for assault." Alec turned his head to kiss Magnus' palm.

Magnus froze, he didn't even think that Valentine could sue him for assault; Alec did punch him. "I didn't even think about that."

"Tessa said it would be okay. The board has decided that to keep me since I've become such an asset to the company. All the reports basic painted me in a favorable light. I won't lose my paid or team lead position but I am on probation for 180 days which could be extended to a year if I can't prove my worth in the first 180 days. I will also have it written in my permanent file. I can go back to work on Monday."

"That's good news." Magnus smiled at him, his trademark smile that went beyond his eyes. "That's great news."

Alec brought his hands up to Magnus' open button on his shirt, pulling him in for a searing kiss. He kept stepping back until his knees hit the bed, but Magnus wasn't kissing him back. He wanted to fall backward, bringing Magnus with him. He wanted to celebrate his job with Magnus. He would have brought Magnus down with him but Magnus wasn't letting him.

"Alec, we can't." Magnus pulled back. "We have dinner."

"Kiss me," Alec smirked, Magnus couldn't say no to him, ever and he was going to use that in his favor.

"We can celebrate after dinner." Magnus pulled Alec's hands off of him. "You need to see Max; he's adorable."

Alec frowned, "One kiss."

Magnus had to smile then; one kiss never stayed one kiss. Alec had started talking to him and the weight on him began to dissolve. It was like something he had never seen before, Alec was still calm and collected but at night when it was just the two of them he was less relaxed. It was like Alec finally trusted him with everything in his life. They seemed to settle into a classy routine. Alec had been picking up Max after school while he was on leave from work, they had a dinner and helped Max with his homework. Clary was still in charge of putting Max to bed and that's when he and Alec would settle down. Some nights they talked and some nights they made out for hours. They had not had sex yet, but it was becoming a slow burn. It would always heat up and then cool off at a steady pace. They never spoke about it, but it was a simple understanding. They weren't ready yet; they still had work to do on themselves. Magnus was going to end that slow bun tonight but Alec didn't know it yet, he had a special gift for him and he couldn't wait for it.

Jace and Clary were taking Max out to the farm for the night to be better prepared for the wedding the next day. That meant him and Alec had the house to themselves, and Magnus was going to make the most of it.

"We have never stopped at one kiss." Magnus had to stay strong, or they were going to be very late for dinner.

"Alex, look at me." Max came running in their room.

Magnus thankful for Max was able to step back. He didn't want to refuse Alec but he knew them. When they got hot, it didn't stop at one kiss.

Alec looked at Max, then at himself, and then to Magnus, "Really?" The question hung in the air.

"What?" Magnus smirked, "My boys look good." He left his shirt sleeves down but he knew Alec would want his rolled up, so he got in close to Alex again. He started with one arm then the other, he purposely left his tattooed arm for last. When he rolled up it up, he slipped his finger up a little higher under his sleeve to trace the line. Magnus knew they were safe with Max in the room so he could stand in front of Alec, touching him, and his tattoo. He felt a thrill up his spine when Alec sighed at him for touching him even if it was just an innocent gesture. He normally didn't understand the turn on factor Magnus seemed to be obsessed with but he was beginning to get it. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

Alec was trying to listen to Max go on about his outfit but Magnus was doing a great job of distracting him. He leaned forward to kiss Magnus on the lips which he was rewarded by an 'eww, gross' from Max who then ran off. Alec pulled back, "See? One kiss." Alec couldn't stop himself to pull him in again. "Okay, two kisses."

He pushed hard on his chest with his free hand to get Alec to back up before he could go in for a third kiss. The dark blue of his eyes told him that he was going to try for more. With great reluctance, Magnus pulled his hand out of Alec's sleeve. "Go get your son. We have to leave." Magnus smirked at him but went to their bathroom to finish his hair for the evening. They already packed up Max's things in Jace's car. They were going to have a night together, finally.

The dinner lasted for almost three hours with the entire family talking and having a good time. It was late enough and Max was laying in Alec's arms, holding onto Rex sound asleep. He would rock him once or twice then Max would settle back in. It wasn't long past his bedtime but all the excitement wore him out. Magnus offered to take him but Alec said no and just cuddled him closer. He didn't know how the case was going to end or when; he wanted to hold onto Max for as long as possible.

"How did you find this place?" Clary was speaking to Magnus.

Alec was paying for the meal as their gift but Magnus picked the restaurant, it was one of their favorites: Morton's Steakhouse.

"My friend Ragnor came in from New York during the first month into my move to town and we found it by accident but it became my favorite after Alec and I came here on our first date."

"Second date." Alec corrected, "The movie and Mexican restaurant was our first date." He rocked Max a little when he stirred which calmed the boy down to get him back asleep.

"Oh yeah, we did say that afterward." Magnus laughed a little enticing a few odd looks. "That was a fun night."

Alec shook his head, hoping Magnus wouldn't lead on to more. He had kept their first few dates a secret as to what happened on those dates. Sure, he spoke to Jace about some things later but nothing in detail. Even Izzy had a few ideas of what happened but their first date and first kiss was a substantial secret between them and he would have liked to keep it that way.

"Why do I get the feeling there is more to story?" Clary spoke up this time, which was rare for her. She was usually the quiet one of the group.

"Alec was having a bad day at work and we had this moment in the stairs where I got to roll up his sleeves. Then I found him working late so; I forced him out to the movies and dinner with me." Magnus rested his arm on the back of Alec's chair, bringing them closer together. He ran his thumb over his shoulder.

"Yep, not the whole story still," Simon smirked as Izzy elbowed him in the stomach.

"No, I wanna know." Clary sat forward, she had a few drinks but nothing to make her lose her senses. But apparently enough to let her speak freely. "I never hear the good stories, please? Magnus?" She pleaded across the table from him. She knew who to appeal to; Alec would never give her any information.

"Magn-" Alec tried so hard to get him to be silent but Magnus cut him off.

"The parking lot at work is where the real action happened." Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"Magnus!" Alec sat up a little to get him to stop, but Max kept him tied down.

Magnus didn't even hear Alec; he continued on. "Remember I said Alec and I had a moment earlier in the day at work. I was so busy crushing on my boss, who I wasn't even sure if he was gay or not, but at that moment, I knew. So, I cornered him in the office and forced him into going out with me, 'as friends.'" Magnus used air quotes to get his point across. "Well, we took my car. We did the whole cheesy movie and dinner, at this point, it wasn't a date, just a nice night out. We had a great time at dinner and talking so I had to find out for myself, officially." Magnus was looking at Clary because she asked the question while Alec focused on the floor with the deep red blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks; which no one could see in the dark lighting. "When we returned to the parking lot, we got out and talked for a moment."

"Oh god," Alec buried his face a little lower, he was embarrassed but was not one to tell his family their details.

"Then?" Izzy was the one who sat forward then; she wanted to hear this.

"Then I kissed him." Magnus smiled, he loved that everyone wanted to hear it as Alec was trying to hide from it. He didn't want to embarrass Alec but he loved that his family wanted to know. "I kissed him first but Alec kissed me back. Obviously, I knew he was gay at this point so I did what any man would do, I kept kissing him."

"Wait a minute." Simon doing his awkward thing again, "What are you leaving out?"

Magnus laughed then, "I started the kiss, but Alec is the one who pushed me up against my car."

"I did not." Alec pipped in; he felt the need to set the record straight.

"Then how did we end up against my car? And who had whose hands under my shirt?" Magnus smirked as Alec dropped his head down. The rest of the family grasped and went into motion all talking at the same time. Magnus knew it was mainly him but the Lightwoods didn't need to know that. He winked at Alec when he finally looked at him, deepening his blush. "We also agreed that me calling him Alexander was defiantly our thing."

"Magnuusss." Alec drew out his voice with a low moan.

"Yes, Alexander?" Magnus tried to be sweet, but the devil was looking back to Alec, "It's not like I'm telling them about our second date and your tattoo."

Jace barked out his laughter at that point, "Oh god, you guys need to get a room." Alec let it slip once what Magnus meant when he said his name like that and Jace would never let him hear the end of it. Jace was just playing the part of the annoying younger brother since he never got that option before now.

"Oh, Alec put out on the second date," Simon spoke up loudly, against the soft music of the restaurant, the next table looked over at them.

"I did not put out on the first or second date." Alec sneered at them; he let out a desperate sigh, he really wanted them to just stop talking about him.

"But you did stay the night at Magnus' place." Jace cut in, "You told us that when you were yelling at us for Max calling you and interrupting you guys the morning after."

"Oh, Alexander defiantly put out on the second date." Magnus leaned in for a kiss on Alec's cheek, but Alec pulled away from him with a glare. Magnus was one-hundred percent sure he was going to pay for this later but he would have so much pleasure while doing it. Only they knew they didn't have sex on either the first or second date but it was fun to play otherwise.

"Oh my god! Magnus, please stop." Alec was pleading with him now.

"Don't worry baby; it's not like I'm telling them about your late-night visit to my place otherwise known as our third date." Magnus was going to die, he knew it then.

"Jesus Christ! Stop!" Alec laughed then; he was going to kill his boyfriend shortly. This was all getting out of hand; it was time for dinner to end.

"Soooo, by the third date, Alec had defiantly put out." Izzy roared with laughter.

Jace and Clary bust out laughing while Simon tried hard to reign himself in, he didn't want to be on Alec's bad side. Izzy had to hold in a yawn but Simon had seen it and announced it was time for them to leave.

Clary nodded and came around the table to kiss Alec on the cheek, "Thank you for a special night. I had fun." She leaned in close to whisper to him, "Magnus is good for you."

Jace took Max from Alec's arms and shook his hand. "Thanks, brother!"

They all said their goodbyes, leaving Magnus and Alec alone to pay the bill. Alec led the way out to his car, but Magnus didn't let him get very far. He waited a moment to make sure their family was gone before leaning in close to him. "Want to even the score?"

Alec frowned, "What?"

"I'm going to assume that's a yes." Magnus pushed Alec against their car. It was freezing outside but that didn't stop Magnus from pushing him against their car and kissing him. He forced Alec's mouth open with his tongue, it was fast and quickly growing out of control. Alec brought his hands up to push him away, but Magnus grabbed Alec's wrist to pull them away from him and pressing him into the side of their car; pinning him into place. He pushed his mouth harder against Alec, who finally opened his mouth and kissed him back. Alec moaned out his boyfriend's name which Magnus just swallowed his words. Magnus released Alec's wrists, finally, which Alec moved to the sides of Magnus' jacket. Alec tried to pull Magnus towards him but their jackets kept getting in the way. The kiss slowed to a gentle passion brought on by Magnus pulling back from him. Alec was smiling, licking his lips.

"Oh fuck." Magnus kissed Alec's bottom lip that he just licked, pulling it between his teeth to tease him.

Alec pushed him back with a smile, "Let's go home. We need to have a long talk about what you're allowed to talk about with my family, you freewheeling bi-sexual."

Magnus knew he was in for now.

Magnus grunted as his back hit the wood door of their house, they were alone and finally allowed to have some fun that wasn't in a hotel or keeping quiet. Sex always had a way of being hotter when you could be as loud as you wanted and he was ready to make Alec turn up his volume. However, he would have to wait for that; he had to get out of trouble first.

Alec put his hands on the wall next to Magnus' head, "You really couldn't shut up at dinner, could you?"

Magnus smirked, "You are much too quiet with your family."

"I'm sorry I don't shout about it. Max was at the table."

"Max was asleep." Magnus leaned forward to kiss Alec, "Let's not talk about Max." He loved the boy but he wanted to hear Alec scream him name and thoughts of Max would throw that out the window.

Alec pulled back, "Yes, instead let's talk about making my family think I had sex with you from the beginning."

"Well, you did." Magnus pushed Alec's hands away. "We've been hot and heavy since our first kiss. Why deny it?" He twisted fast, pushing Alec against the door. They had already removed their jackets and their shoes, they could go anywhere in the house and they had not made it past the front door. "We kissed on the first date. Made out and slept in my bed on the second date. And had sex soon after for our third date. Should I also remind you of our greatest sex moments?"

"NO!" Alec rolled his eyes; he didn't need a reminder, he had all the sexy deeds imprinted in his memory.

Alec tried to walk away, but Magnus grabbed Alec's arms and pulled him to his chest. "Good. Let's discuss something else." Magnus had a plan and this slight disagreement actually worked in his favor. "Let's go upstairs." Magnus leaned in and bit Alec's ear, taking it into his mouth. "I have a plan for you."

"A plan? Why am I scared?" Alec shuttered at the feeling of Magnus' mouth on him; the tingles began moving throughout his body. The shutter forced him to whisper his next word, "Magnus."

"Don't say my name like that, Alexander," Magnus smirked and pulled back from him; he took his hand to lead him up the stairs. "No time for sex."

"You're turning down sex?" Alec smirked at his boyfriend's back. The little noise Magnus made in the back of his throat made Alec want to jump him on the stairs. It was a mix between a snort and a laugh. It was a rare noise that Alec would draw out of him from time to time but never enough and always in public so there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"Let's be clear on something." Magnus turned around to point at Alec, his smirk firmly in place. "I'm not turning down sex. I will never turn down sex with you. I'm just saying it has to wait; I have plans for you." Magnus finished his climb up the stairs backward, keeping his eyes on Alec the whole time.

"Well, that's good to know." Alec locked eyes with Magnus. "How am I so lucky to have a boyfriend who's always willing for sex?"

"Like you'd ever turn me down." Magnus winked at his boyfriend. "You're always just as willing."

They finally made it to the top landing, which seemed to take forever in Alec's opinion. He wasn't sure what the game they were playing but Magnus was right, he was always willing. It had been so long time since they had this kind of playful banter as their foreplay.

"Can we go back to you telling my entire family about us?"

"Alexander," Magnus pulled hard on Alec's arm, he wasn't excepting the movement and Alec was forced to step in close to him. Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec's waist, keeping him close. "I'm pretty sure your entire family already knows we have great sex."

Alec rolled his eyes but allowed Magnus to pull them back to their room. "Yes, but you don't have to point it out. Or when we started."

"You think we have great sex?" Magnus stared at Alec's lips as his tongue came out to lick his bottom lip. "You know I've told you; you shouldn't do that."

"Magnus, what are we doing?"

"Foreplay?" Magnus released Alec in the center of their room. He took a few steps towards the door to slam it shut. There was something strange about getting used to being alone with a closed door; the habit was hard to break even when they were alone in the house.

"Our foreplay usually has a lot more touching." Alec unrolled his sleeves while Magnus shut the door then turned to lean back on it.

"Oh, there will be touching. Lots of it actually, but I keep telling you I have a plan for this evening." Magnus watched Alec roll down his sleeves. Once Alec was finished with his sleeves, he went to work on his shirt buttons. Magnus is just watching him, going to work one button at a time. "Maybe touching first." He kicked himself off the door and over to Alec. Magnus put a hand on the back of Alec's neck to kiss him. Alec continued to work his shirt open as if Magnus never stepped up to him. The kiss quickly changed from hot to steamy. Alec finally got his buttons undone and pulled his shirt off. Magnus helped as best he could with the offending garment but his focus was on Alec's lips.

He wasn't wearing an undershirt tonight so Magnus was greeted by a lovely tattoo he could lick for days and a perfect set of abs. He moved from Alec's lip straight to the symbol on the tattoo, Alec put his hands in Magnus' hair with a smile, he never understood the turn-on the factor of his tattoo but Magnus had told him once, it was all about the bad boy image. He was calm on the outside but a bad boy on the inside and his tattoo was his only way of showing it. Magnus bit the center of the tattoo then soothes the skin with a lick, he continued with one more before Alec pulled him back up by his hair.

"You had a plan for this evening?" Alec asked pulling back as Magnus' lips got close to his lips. "No time for sex." He felt Magnus groan against him, their chests were pressed together and the satin finish on Magnus' shirt felt terrific to cool his warm skin.

"Plan?" Magnus asked, his breath anything but normal. "No plan. Sex." He leaned in again but Alec stepped entirely away from him then.

"You've been talking about this plan of yours, so let's see it." Alec got close to him again, he gripped the sides of Magnus' shirt and pulled up to get the tucked bottom out of his pants. Alec began the process of unbuttoning him, one slow agonizing button at a time. Magnus tried to go in for a kiss but Alec evaded him so he only got the side of his face, where his ear and hairline met. The spot worked for Magnus who blew on Alec's skin then went in for another kiss to the same spot. Alec finally got his shirt undone and slide his hands up Magnus' abs to his chest, then up to his shoulders and down his arm, the shirt falling away as he went. "Plan, Magnus, tell me this plan."

"Oh my god!" Magnus groaned at the feeling of Alec, literally, running his hands all over him. "Fine!" He stepped back and onto his shirt as he went to his nightstand and pulled out a little gray box that seemed to have seen better days. "I got you a present."

Alec looked at the small and flat square box, "What's this?"

"You need this first." Magnus held out his hand a long silver chain fell from the end, it was wrapped around his finger so it wouldn't fall out of his hand.

"A necklace?" Alec brought his hand up but Magnus pulled back.

He got just out of reach from Alec; he had more to show him. "The necklace isn't the gift; it goes with the gift."

Alec frowned at the confusion. "With?"

"Yep," Magnus finally opened the box, pulled out something Alec couldn't see and closed his hands so Alec couldn't see this part either. Magnus walked around Alec to be behind him, he threw the box to the floor behind them. "Close your eyes." He whispered in his ear.

Alec complied and felt Magnus breathing behind him then he felt his arms coming up and wrapping something around his neck, the necklace hit his chest but it wasn't alone, he didn't know what it was but it was cool to his skin.

"Alexander." Magnus kissed the back of Alec's neck where the clasp hit, then he went from one shoulder to the other, kissing reach point then moving up to his ear, kissing his neck. His hands trailing behind his lips, touching every inch of him. "Alexander Lightwood."

"Yes," Alec sighed with a deep moan, he felt his insides begin that slow boil that would take him over the edge. "Yes, Magnus Bane."

"Will you marry me?"

The question pulled Alec from his haze and opened his eyes wide. Magnus was still behind him but he looked down then, sitting on his chest on the simple silver necklace was a ring, a very shiny ring. "What?"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me, Magnus Bane?" Magnus repeated himself just as sure of his words the second time as he was confident the first time.

Alec turned around to face him, he hoped the love he felt in the moment outshined the look of shock, he knew he had on his face. "You want to marry me, after everything I put you through?"

Magnus smirked, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. Alec was never easy for him, "Yes, more so now than ever. I love you. I love our family, here in this house. I don't even want to leave home again. Would you do me the honor and become my husband."

"Oh god yes." He fingered the ring again without taking his eyes off of Magnus'. "I love you. I love you so much."

"That ring was my grandfather's, it has been in my family for over a century, passed down from one member to the next and I want you to wear on your finger. I want to see you with it on."

"You want to give me a family heirloom? Shouldn't you wear this?" Alec was stunned, he couldn't take his eyes off the ring. It was just a simple band but the closer he looked at it, he saw something on the inside of the ring but he couldn't read it. "What does it say?"

"Bane." Magnus took the ring out of his hand and laid it on his chest. "I want you to wear it because it says my last name on it. I want to know you have my name."

"Magnus," Alec whispered his name.

"I put it on a necklace because I don't want you to wear it until we say our vows. I want to be able to look at you and know my ring is hidden under your shirt and only I know it's there. Plus-" He didn't know how to say the second part, he knew Alec would agree but getting the words out there seemed hard.

"What?" He looked at him, really looked at him. "What is it?'

"We shouldn't overshadow Jace and Clary or Izzy and Simon with their news. We should wait to tell everyone after we hear about Max."

"You wanna wait?" Alec had to clear the haze from his mind to fully understand Magnus; he was quick to get it. "I mean I agree, it wouldn't be nice to either of them if we announced it now."

"You and Max, you are my family. I want to spend my life with you."

"What about you? Don't you get a ring?" Alec licked his lips as Magnus pulled on the chain. He stepped back, pulling Alec with him.

"I get a ring, later. Now, I want to drag you to bed for that sex we keep putting off."

"Oh yeah." Alec stepped to him, again matching his steps as they have done so many times over the past eight months of their relationship. Always turned to one another, eyes meeting eyes with faith and love.

"Yeah, I'm going to spend a lot of time fuc-" Magnus couldn't finish because Alec's lips were on his then, he knew Alec hated the term he was about to use. It was okay to say at the moment but adding the 'king' to end was distasteful in his eyes, it was sex or love but never the other.

"Is this the part where you say you're going to do bad things to me?" Alec smirked pulling out of the kiss.

"It doesn't need to be said in words, we both already know that's going to happen." Magnus felt their bed on the back of his knees and stopped pulling then. He sat down and pulled Alec with him, so he was being straddled. He leaned forward to kiss his ring and his boyfriend's chest, "Come on, Alec you know you want to fu-"

Alec kisses him again, drowning out the word for the second time.

They spent the next few hours doing precisely what Magnus wanted, Alec's favorite word coming out of his own mouth a few times.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(A Lightwood wedding.)

Alec was helping Jace with some last-minute lace hanging that Jocelyn and Luke at laid out for them. Luke was with Magnus finishing the table centerpieces. There was one long table. Clary and Jace didn't have many friends, so their wedding was small. Just the family with the addition of Will, Jem, and Dot, who was Clary's boss at the school she worked at. There was a wedding table on a small, slightly raised platform for Jace and Clary. Then two long tables too with a space between them for the guess. Alec, Magnus, Max, Simon and Izzy were at one table while Jocelyn, Luke, Dot, Will, and Jem were at the other. Behind the tables was a small dance floor with a DJ stand off to the side, Will and Jem offered to man the music. It was all set up in a large heated barn, Jocelyn and Luke had cleaned out.

It was a tiny and intimate affair, just the way Clary had dreamed of since she was a little girl. She wanted her pictures to be taken in a winter wonderland and she got what she wanted. The wedding was going to be outside, which didn't please Alec with Max but he would just bundle him uptight. Luke had already built an archway with ropes of white lights with blue lights intermixed to create a snow glow. The ceremony was going to be short, just enough to say I do and move inside, Clary wasn't okay with being the center of attention for long but she had a very specific about every detail. Jace could never say no and did everything she wanted.

The tables were deep blue with a white overlay; the centerpieces were floating flowers in large mason jars and lightly laced around the bottom. Every pole in the bar had white lace running from top to bottom.

Jace, Alec, and Max had the same suit on; black with a white shirt and blue vest. The same flowers were pinned to their lapel which Max couldn't stop playing with and had to be reattached three times. Finally, Magnus took the flower from him and promised to pin it back on for pictures. Magnus was wearing a very sharp dressed suit in all black; black pants, black shirt, black jacket but his tie was in a deep blue that matched Alec's eyes. It took them a minute to get out of the house that morning, Magnus had to fix his tie more than once thanks to Alec's traveling hands. They were ten minutes late in getting there at their predetermined time of 9 o'clock sharp, Jace told them off for a moment, his nerves to make everything perfect for his bride had clearly taken over. Simon was in his own standard suit of black pants, white shirt, and a light blue tie to match Izzy's dress. Luke had done the same as the father of the bride, his tie matching Jocelyn's green.

None of the boys, besides Max, had seen what any of the girls were wearing. They knew Clary was in white and Izzy was in a pale blue but that was it. Jocelyn wore a simple green dress that went to the floor. She told Clary over and over again she was the mother of the bride and she would need to be in another color. Clary still wanted her in blue but Jocelyn chose her own dress which Clary actually liked and let her stay with it.

Max had been with the girls all morning but finally broke free to run into the barn around the same time Alec and Jace finished their last touch. "Alec, guess what?" He came right up to them but Alec was still rolling up the extra lace with Jace.

"What's up?"

"Clary looks like a princess." He smiled his big toothy smile at them.

Alec knelt down by him, leaving Jace with the lace who almost dropped it at Max's word. "Hey, you're not supposed to tell us." He leaned close to tickle him.

But Max just ran off, latching himself onto Magnus' leg which almost caused him to drop the last centerpiece. Luke was fast and put his hands on the side of the mason jar to keep the water from splashing over the side. Luke gave Magnus a sigh as he gave Luke an apologetic look.

"Max, stop running around," Alec called when he saw the scene play out in front of him.

Magnus reached down and pulled the boy into his arms as Luke took the centerpiece in place. They were finally done with everything they needed in the barn; it was not just waiting for the girls. They planned to get married at 2 o'clock on the dot but it was 15 minutes to 2 and no word on if the girls were ready or not. "Hey, Smarts." Max put his legs around Magnus' side to keep himself in place. "You need to be careful in here."

"I'm bored." He whined putting an arm around Magnus' shoulder, "Play with me."

"We can't play right now, why don't you go inside and read. You brought two books with you." Alec came up to them, rubbing the boys back.

"That's boring. I wanna play." He was getting whiney as the day went on. Alec couldn't really blame him; it wasn't exactly thrilling for a nine-year-old to be doing wedding prep. "Magnnnnussss."

"Magnus we are done until the girls are ready if you want to take him inside." Luke smiled, he couldn't help but think Clary would have acted the same way at his age.

Alec just looked at them, "It's your call. I need to stay out here for Jace."

Magnus sighed, he wanted to stay with Alec but he knew Max would only get worse if he said no. "I'll take him inside."

"Get him some juice or something but don't let him spill." Alec really had a hard time some days not being the person Max wanted, he was always the person Max wanted but he really couldn't fault Magnus for that. They were so good for another; they adored each other. When Magnus sent him a look of 'not my first rodeo' Alec nodded, "Yeah, sorry." He dropped his hands and walked back to Jace. He knew Max was in good hands. He watched at Magnus leaned in to whisper something to Max which put the boy into a fit of giggles.

"You okay?" Jace pulled him from his thoughts nodding his head in Magnus' retreating form.

"To be honest, I don't know. Max has always ever wanted me more than any other; it's odd to share that." Alec faced Jace. "Don't get me wrong, I love Magnus and the way he is with Max is amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better partner to be with my son." Alec stopped for a moment; he found himself calling Max his son more and more, he was desperate for the world to know how he felt which meant not holding back any longer. "It's new to back off and let them have their moments. Magnus knows what to do and how to take care of him but I still find myself telling him what to do. I don't think he appreciates that."

"Alec," Jace slapping him on the back hard, smirked, "you tell us all what to do. Izzy and I have been in Max's life since he was born. Magnus understands you don't mean anything by it; you're just protective. I wouldn't worry about it."

Luke came over then, "The girls are ready."

Simon who was messing around with the DJ stand with Will and Jem looked up, "Finally!" At the strange looks from everyone he clarified. "I want to see Izzy in her dress. I bet she's sexy." Which caused some groans.

Alec returned the slap to Jace's back with equally as much strength. "Let's go get you married."

Simon was not disappointed or wrong, Izzy did look sexy. She had a light blue dress that fell to the floor and flowed behind her as she walked up the isle holding a small set of flowers in her hands. The slit of her dress went up to her knees exposing her white shoes. Luke thought ahead and pre-building an aisle so the girls' heels wouldn't sink into the ground. Her dress had a scoping neckline that allowed a peak at her neck and chest. The necklace she wore was a simple pearl. The dress was flowy so it was hard to see her bump but she was beginning to show. Her hair was pinned to one side with flowing curls.

Alec had the pleasure of walking his sister down the aisle to join Jace and Max who was standing on a chair in the front row with Magnus' hand on his back to keep him from falling. He couldn't help but think he wanted Izzy to ask him to walk her down the aisle again as she walked towards Simon at her own wedding. She hadn't asked yet but he was hoping.

Jace was at the altar waiting for them. He kissed Izzy on the cheek when she got the front to take her place across the way from him. Alec shook Jace's hand, before reaching for Max, he wanted up and he was grabbing his arm. Alec picked him up and held him up high to see above everyone else. Max was supposed to walk down the aisle first but he backed out and wouldn't let go of Magnus, so Jace just let it go.

Clary appeared next with Luke, Jace lost his breath at her. Alec smiled, he had seen her for a moment in the back and Max was right, she did look like a princess.

"She's a fairy princess," Max announced with cause Alec to laugh and hush him. Jace smirked at Max's comment but stayed focus on his bride.

Clary's dress was pure white with a scoping, sweetheart neckline, if Jace could see her back he would have gapped at her, it scoped low on her back showing more her shoulders and half of her back, including her shoulder tattoo which was black. The neckline was covered with a lace overlay that went across her chest and down into long sleeves. The lace covered her entire dress to the floor. The dress hugged her tight until it reached her waist then it puffed out into a fairy ball gown. The lace had sparkles intertwined throughout the entire dress with rhinestones; they were small and just enough to sparkle. Her hair was down in the back with the sides pinned up with what looked like crystals. Alec couldn't tell what they were but she looked like a winter goddess.

Clary and Luke walked down the aisle, her dress sparkling from the lights all around them. She had the biggest smile on her face and eyes for no one save for Jace who matched her smile for smile. The world filtered away and it was just the two as Clary finally made it down to her husband. Luke kissed her and shook Jace's hand before sitting down with his wife.

Alec sat Max down but instead of going to Magnus he stayed at Alec's side, wrapping an arm around one leg to stare at Clary, he was transfixed on her. Alec couldn't help but think how fitting it was for Max to want to stay up with him, all of his siblings were together while they officially add Clary to the clan of Lightwoods. He was proud of Jace and Clary for always being a rock to one another and their family, even if Jace was a jerk, he still went to bat for his family.

Dot stood up the front in a muted pink dress; she held a small book in her hands with a simple service. She looked at Clary then Jace and focused on the pair before starting.

"Today, Clary and Jace want to welcome their closest friends and family to share at this moment. This service was built by Clary and Jace as a gift for their friends and family." Dot moved a page in the small book in her hands. "Clary and Jace have stood together for the last four years and are ready to begin the next journey in their lives. Clary and Jace wrote their own vows to one another. Clary?"

"I promise to always love and care for you. You are my lover, my teacher, my partner-in-crime." This got a laugh out of Jace, an inside joke only they shared. Clary shook her hands with his. "My true love and counterpart. For all the rest of our days, I will love and cherish only you, Jonathan Clark Lightwood."

Dot smiled, looking at Jace, "Jace?"

"To my partner-in-crime, my love and my angel. Our adventure is only beginning, and I promise you an adventure for all time. For all the rest of our days, I will love and cherish only you, Clarissa Adele Fray."

It was Clary's time to laugh; she knew no one would understand their joke which made her want to laugh more. The only thing in their vows they agreed on was the final sentence; the rest was up to either of them to write.

"Now onto the rings," Dot took the small box from Alec with a smile. She opened the box, each side holding a silver band, Clary's smaller band next to Jace's larger band; side by side.

"Jace," Dot smiled at him, "Take Clary's ring and place it on her finger." He did as instructed. "Do you Jace; take Clary as your wife. To love and to hold her. Promising to care and respect her, for all your days?"

"I do."

Max decided that moment that he didn't want to stand anymore and pulled on the ends of Alec's jacket. Magnus was ready to reach for him when Alec looked down at which Max then put his arms in the air. Alec just shook his head and pulled the boy into his arms. Izzy smirked from across the aisle. Max shifted to get a better view of the couple, accidentally kicking Alec in the process, who then stared at the archway to keep from saying anything. He shifted again and Alec had to hold him at an odd angle.

"Clary," Dot finally looked at Clary with a huge smile, "Take Jace's ring and place it on his finger." She did as instructed. "Do you Clary; take Jace as your husband. To love and to hold him. Promising to care and respect him, for all your days?"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Dot closed her book. "Now for the best part," Dot smiled at them. "Jace, you may kiss your bride!"

Jace smirked at Clary for a moment, as if giving her time to prepare herself, he leaned in for what should have been a simple kiss. Clary leaned into him, pushing on his chest with her hands gripping his lapel, holding him in place.

Their family and friends clapped. However, it was Max that made them pull apart with his declaration of 'eww' before covering his eyes and burrowing himself in Alec's shoulder. Jace pulled back and looked over his shoulder at his little brother; it wouldn't be there life if Max didn't have a massive part of it.

"Come here." Jace picked Max out of Alec's arms; he tipped him forward so his feet were elevated and his head was just below Clary's face, she kissed him on the forehead just to watch him squirm. Jace waited for his wife to finish before kissing him on his cheek and setting him down. Max ran to Magnus and threw himself at his lap, giggling at the assault.

Jace took Clary's hand and walked her down the aisle, Max giggling in the background; soon after their friends and family joined them. Jace and Clary were given some time alone in the house before joining the rest of the party in the heated barn.

They took a few photos after greeting their guest but mainly they had the photography get photos of them in action. Their first dance, their kisses, their family:

Max trying to climb on the table.

Magnus playing with Alec's hair.

Will and Jem setting up the music.

Izzy and Simon resting their hands on her stomach.

Jocelyn and Luke talking.

All the things that made up their family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(A resolution for the Lightwood family.)

"Dance with me," Magnus whispered close to Alec's ear; they were alone at the table while Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Luke, and Jocelyn were on the dance floor. Max was running around doing his own thing, usually with Jem & Will when they weren't at the DJ booth.

"No." Alec went back to looking at something on his phone.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Magnus drew out the word no. That was honestly not the response he was looking for or the one he thought he was going to get. It gave them an excuse to hold each other in public without Jace making some snorty joke about them. He thought Alec would have jumped at the idea.

"I mean no." Alec looked up from his phone, clicking the screen off. "I don't dance."

Magnus put his hand on Alec's shoulder so he could get closer to his new fiancée, he didn't want anyone to hear what he had to say next. "It will be good practice for our own wedding."

"Ah, no. No dancing there either." Alec was forced to look away, Magnus was too close.

"What?" Magnus had to pull back then, "What?" He repeated, he couldn't believe his ears. Now that had to think about it every time Magnus and Max played around dancing Alec never played along.

"Don't feel bad, Magnus, he doesn't know how." Izzy who was closet to them with Simon spoke up.

Magnus felt the burning desire to smile but that wouldn't help his case. "You're 26-years-old and you don't know how to dance. Why didn't you say something? I would have taught you beforehand."

"I'm good." Alec sent a glare in his sister's direction. He didn't need her help; he was perfectly okay with not knowing. Making a fool of himself was not something he enjoyed nor willing to do at this moment.

Magnus stood up fast, "No, come on." He had his hand on Alec's wrist and started pulling. Alec was forced to stand up or fall out of the chair and onto his face. He tried to pull back his arm once standing but Magnus was strong, it was all his years of working out.

"No, Magnus, stop!"

"Nope," he pulled him in close, quickly putting Alec's arm around his back to be able to lock him in place. "You will dance with me." Magnus smiled at Alec's deer in the headlights look but he wasn't entirely lost, Alec did know enough to wrap his arms around his waist. Whether it was to hold on because he wanted or because he didn't want to fall over from the force of being pulled.

"Magnus, please don't make me do this." Alec had a pleading sound to his voice that went straight to his eyes; he stepped back to drop his hold on him.

Magnus squinted at him, he saw Max running by and bent down to catch the boy around the stomach and lift him up, "Fine, I'll let it drop for now but I'm not letting this go. I am going to get you to dance with me." He let Max squirm in his arms before passing him to Alec, "Go play with your dad, he's scared of me now." He left them on the dance floor and left the barn. He wasn't mad, just annoyed. Why couldn't Alec do anything he wanted to do, whether it was embarrassing or not?

Alec sat Max down, "What did Magnus mean?"

"Nothing, go play." Alec rarely dismissed Max but he didn't want to be held up anyway. "I'll be back." And he followed Magnus out of the heated barn, why he did so without his jacket was a loss to him and he was going to pay for it later. "Magnus, wait."

"Go back inside."

"You can't be mad because I don't want to dance."

"I'm not mad, I'm annoyed. You aren't even going to dance with me at our wedding?" Magnus stopped under a tall tree; it blocked some of the cold. It was unnaturally warm for the winter day but there was still a chill on the air. Being out here was going to get them sick.

"I don't dance." Alec stepped up close, "I could just make it up to you, later."

"You are not going to use that to get back on my good graces."

Alec couldn't help himself; he smiled his sly smile that always had a positive effect on Magnus. "What happened to never turning it down?"

"Oh, I'm not turning it down, I'm just saying it's not going to help change my mind about being annoyed."

Alec crushed his lips against Magnus, pulling on his jacket to get him in close. Magnus had to bring his arms up around Alec's waist to settle on his lower back. They continued kissing without notice that they were being watched for a moment.

Simon came back into the barn with a strange look on his face, Izzy sent him outside to double check on Alec and Magnus, Magnus huffed off and Alec followed, so she wanted to double check if they were good. "Everything's fine." He went back to the dance floor.

Jace frowned, "You sure?"

Simon turned bright red, he should be overseeing them together but every time he saw them do anything besides a simple kiss, it always shocked him. He had never seen Alec be anything but calm and collect, so it was strange to see him lose control which happened a lot around Magnus. "They're making out up against a tree. I think they're good."

Jace laughed, "Sounds like Alec and Magnus. You should have seen the position I caught them in early this week."

"Jace!" Clary slapped his arm; he shouldn't be talking about his brother that way.

"What?" He smirked at his family. "They left the door open. I was just coming to tell them dinner was almost there."

"Jace, you really can't shut up, can you?" Alec spoke from the open door. He had Magnus beside him, holding onto his hand.

"What it's not like I said who was straddling whose lap?"

"What's that?" Max pipped up, standing next to Jace. He didn't understand what the adults were talking about again. It happened a lot and he didn't always ask about it, the confusion sat on his face this time. "Alec?"

"How many times do I have to tell you there is a child running around? How can you always forget Max is here?" Alec wanted to pounce on Jace; he was always saying things he shouldn't and Max picked up on them every single time. He wasn't going to let it slide this time, wedding or no wedding.

Magnus scoped Max into the air, bringing him above his head then back to his chest, "Nothing you need to worry about."

Clary stepped forward, "Alright enough, Jace say you're sorry and stop letting it happen." She hit his arm as it reminding him she meant business when he murmured something that sounds like sorry, she pulled on his arm. "Back to the dancing. Alec, leave the dance floor unless you're dancing." She smirked at him; it was on the clear way to get him not to beat up her groom. She also went the childish route and stuck her tongue out at him, in the playful manner they always had with one another.

"He can stay and dance." Magnus pipped in, he had the biggest smile on his face, hoping Alec got his joke.

"God, no." Alec stepped off the floor to get back to his seat, Max was there in a heartbeat, climbing onto his lap. "Hey, buddy."

"Was Jace being mean?" He asked in his little voice.

"No, just inappropriate." Alec leaned back in his chair when Magnus joined them, resting his arm on the back of Alec's chair. He felt a calm come over him. "Jace said something he shouldn't have for such small ears."

"Who's got small ears?" Max brought his hands up to touch Alec's ear. "You?"

Magnus laughed at the child's joke; Alec elbowed him. "Nope, you." He snuggled down to him. "Let me see." He pushed Max's messy hair back. "Yep, defiantly you." Max giggled and shrunk away from Alec and Magnus. Alec had to hold on tight, or he would have dropped the boy. Magnus went in for the tickle then, getting him to giggle even more. Alec had to laugh at the screech and giggle that Max let out. It was loud in his ear but it felt good to hear. Max had been affected today; there was no confusing thoughts, no lawyers, and no lawsuit. He was worried that Jace and Clary's wedding would be overshadowed by the things going on but it wasn't. Everyone was having a good time and he was glad his brother got the day he always wanted with Clary. Max settled down only slightly to defend himself from Magnus' tickles, so Magnus used the break to kiss the side of Alec's face, just above his cheek. Alec smiled at him then went back to attacking Max's sides. He was honestly scared that he would lose him, so he finally decided to just be in the moment. Talking with Magnus had relieved a huge part of that stress but the fear was still there. Max finally got himself free and went running to Jace, who picked him up and continued his dance with his wife as a threesome. Alec leaned back against Magnus' arm.

"Hello?" Alec didn't usually answer unknown numbers, but he felt like the number was familiar to him and with the court case still up in the air he thought it was a good idea always to answer his phone. He stepped away from the party as to not interrupt any conversations.

"Alec, its Maryse."

Alec froze, noting it was the first time his mother called him Alec and used her first time. "Yes."

"I need to speak to you; I'm part in front of the farm. Would you please come see me?"

He seemed not to be able to move, he didn't want this day to be ruined, but he knew it had no choice. He looked at Magnus who was staring at him, he tilted his head and nodded at him. When Magnus began his walk to him, he turned to walk to the front of the barn. Magnus frown at him but followed. "Give me a minute." Then he hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Magnus was a few steps behind Alec before speaking.

"My mother is out front and wants to talk to me. I don't want to go alone." Alec held out his hand to Magnus. "Come with me?"

Magnus took his hand with a nod, "Of course." Magnus had already grabbed their suit jackets as he walked past them. No one in the wedding party would follow them, Magnus was sure of that. He caught Jace smirking at them out of the corner of his eye and was confident they would keep Max in line and not allow the boy to follow his two favorite people. Magnus let Alec lead the way, this was his mother and he needed to be the one who stepped up first.

They went around the house and down the long drive where a silver car was parked with Maryse standing outside of it with her arms crossed, her typical look of annoyance on her face. "I was hoping you would have come alone."

"Not anymore." Was Alec's only response, he knew his mother wouldn't understand the underlying meaning, but it was for Magnus' benefit anyway. Alec felt Magnus squeeze his hand; his message was received. They were going to get married and Alec was holding on the secret with Magnus for dear life, he didn't want to outshine his brother on his wedding day.

"I did love you, despite what you may think." Her normal look of annoyance still on her face, undermining her meaning. "You were always a good child, one to be proud of. You picked up where we lacked without question." There was a quiet moment between the three of them. "Izzy came to see us a few nights ago."

Alec saw her look slip for just a moment then back in place with typical annoyance and disdain. He always found it uncaring and cold, that feeling still held true today. Her looks always outweighed the good, which he finally realized. "What do you want?" The mention of Izzy going to see their parents was news to him, she never said a word about it. But he wasn't going to let on to it; his mother didn't need to know anymore.

"Robert and I have dropped our suit. We are returning to Europe and leaving Max with his true father." She moved to the driver side of her car then with two more words of parting she was gone, "Good luck." _She_ got in her car and took off without a look.

Alec just watched her go, stepping out of Magnus' grasp to watch her go. Was he stupid for wanting her to say she loved him or his siblings? He felt the pain then, it was over, finally, why was he feeling pain. He must have said it out loud without knowing because Magnus answered.

"Because you've lost your parents, it's only natural to feel pain." Magnus put his hand around Alec's waist, pulling him into a strong back hug. "I don't think I've ever told you about my father. He abandoned me after my mother died, she was thing tiring me to him. It hurt because I didn't understand and it still hurts to talk about even though he was never a real parent to me. You know my mother died when I was four and that day I lost both of my parents and it still pains me to talk about. It is only natural that it pains you, you had a good relationship with your parents at your point. You had good memories mixed with the bad."

Alec put his head back, leaning it on Magnus' shoulder. "Will I be okay?"

"Of course, Alexander" Nudging him with his head, "You have a wonderful family, with a beautiful son, and me."

"You." Alec turned in Magnus' arm, looking eye to eye. "I do have you. You're mine. All mine." He could have lost himself in the green-gold speckled eyes he held so dearly to him. He did he live without him before, and how would he ever be able to live without him the future. He almost ruined them by being selfish and cold; he would never make that mistake again.

"Always." Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec's back. "And you're mine."

"You bring out everything in me that I thought I couldn't be." Alec didn't want to look away from Magnus; he couldn't feel the cold as his adrenaline was pumping at that thought that Max was his, free and clear, all his. His family wasn't going to be broken apart. He knew if he lost he would his quit everything to move closer to him. He didn't tell Magnus or his family but he knew deep down he couldn't leave Max and follow his child anywhere. He suddenly had the need to tell Magnus the truth, "I would have left, you know. Followed my parents to whatever country they planned to take Max to."

"Alexander."

"I feel so guilty now for saying it out loud. It would mean leaving everything behind."

"Of course, you would." Magnus knew Alec truly did feel guilty for saying the words out loud, but Magnus already knew he felt that way. "He's your son; I wouldn't expect any less from you. I would have followed you, in a heartbeat." He had to kiss him then, Alec's slightly shocked face; as if he didn't except that answer. Magnus meant those words; he had never loved anyone the way he loved Alec and Max, he would have done anything to keep them. "Come on, let's go tell everyone the good news." Magnus stepped back with Alec still in his arms, it only worked for a moment before Magnus tried to step out of their embrace but Alec held him in place.

"Wait." As if Magnus could say no to Alec. "I want Jace and Clary to have their time in the spotlight before we tell them about Max. And about us. It's hard enough not to tell them we're engaged." He peppered a kiss to each corner of Magnus' mouth then his nose, his eyes, his cheeks. "Let's wait to tell them everything tomorrow."

Magnus tugged Alec's tie loose, taking it apart, but leaving it looped around his neck. Then a few buttons of his shirt, just two, enough so he could loop one finger around the silver chain. He pulled up; the chain including the ring came out of the shirt. He dropped it against Alec's chest. "I've got an idea." Magnus picked up the chain and the ring, pulling him a few steps back away from the house and towards the cars. "I've got an excellent idea."

Alec smiled, biting his lower lip, "I'm sure you do."

Magnus waited until they were next to their car, the cold didn't seem so bad with his heart pumping and the closeness to Alec. He leaned in close to his ear, "Slutty wedding sex."

Alec groaned, shivering at his cold breath on his ear, "I love you."

Magnus kissed Alec then, hard, pulling at the necklace to bring him in closer. No one would miss them yet; it gave plenty of time to play for a while. He pushed back, forcing him against their car, "I love you too." He leaned in then, putting his hands on the car above his head.

 **The End.**


End file.
